Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 2
by Ryoga316
Summary: The battle continues with new friends like The Big-O, Dunbine, and Escaflowne. But will it be enough to thwart off powerful adversaries like the Angels Sachiel, Ramiel, and Israfel as well as the incoming Zentraedi armada?
1. Prologue

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 2 A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316 

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Daiken Crow and Axel Hawkins are property of Rurounin Mao and used with permission. Comments and suggestions are welcomed via e-mail at

------------

Prologue:

------------

"A Child from A Distant Star"

It was a cool winter night and the Amami's has just finished celebrating their first year as a couple. After eating dinner at a famous restaurant and a few walks in the park, the couple now heads for home aboard their white van. Snow slowly drops from the sky.

"The snow falls beautifully, ain't it, dear?" asked the wife.  
"Yes. It almost seemed that the world is at peace now," answered the husband.

From the distance, something fell from the sky.

"Ah! A falling star..." said the wife.  
"Yeah, it's a nice one, hmmm..." replied the husband. Then he notices his wife praying. "Huh? What are you doing"  
"I'm wishing on that falling star...for a child," she said and looked back at him. "Err...okay then..." he blushed.

Suddenly, a strange light is glowing in front of them coming from a distance. Slowly it gets larger and larger, until the husband could see that it was a giant beast heading their way. In panic, he tries to break and turn around, but there was a rumble on the ground causing him to lose control. Fortunately, the giant stopped, allowing the wind force to pile up the snow in front of the van, stopping its movement, but its passengers were unharmed.

"A...are you all right, Ai?" asked the husband. Before she could answer, the giant let out a growl to get their attention. The couple then looked at the giant, horrified. "A...a...lion?"

The lion, which is made of metal steel, lowered its head, looking straight at the terrified couple. It then slowly opens its mouth. The terrified husband then starts to make a run for it.

"Yaaaah! It's going to eat us!" he shouted.  
"Wait!" she grabbed her husband by the arm to keep him from running. As the wife looked further, she could see that inside the lion's mouth was a baby boy smiling and laughing as he slowly crawls out of the mouth.

"There's a kid in there?"

Quickly the wife went towards the lion and took the baby out. As soon as the baby is out, the lion slowly gets up and begins to fly away from sight.

"Wha...what was that all about?" asked the husband.

As the two continue to watch the sky beyond the sight of the lion, it is unknown to them that child's forehead glows out a green light marked with the letter "G", then slowly fades.

That event took place 8 years ago...

------------

"Burning PT"

"Welcome, everyone to the 5th Annual Burning PT Ace of Aces Tournament!" the announcer shouts toward the crowd inside Tokyo Dome. "For months, more than 5 million players from around the globe have participated in this year's tournament, each one claiming to be the best of all bests! With each passing minute, hour, day, week, and month, we see some players rise and some players fall. Now, after a long journey and engaging fierce battles, only 2 remain. These 2 finalists will battle it out for the ultimate prize: 750,000 Yen and the title of 'Ace of Aces', this year's Burning PT Champion!"

The crowd then roared across the dome, everyone is all hyped up to witness the final match for the championship.

"Before we introduce you all to the 2 finalists, let us first take a look back at how this phenomenon started it all.  
The Burning PT arcade game is the work of Piazza, a then-small company that just released its first game for the arcade market. The company's creative originality, concept, and taste for action have influenced them to make Burning PT the greatest arcade game of all time. The feel of piloting a robot close to that of today's modern day robots have caught the attention of gamers around the world. Soon, Piazza became a software company giant and since then, have done an excellent job of keeping Burning PT updated and well performed to keep players coming back and compete for more"  
As the announcer continues to narrate the history of Burning PT, backstage, Ryusei Date prepares himself for his big entrance, wearing his home-made pilot costume (having a purple and blue jacket, white pants and blue boots) and keeping his short hair as stylish with a little gel for appearance bonus. Just then, Kusuha Mizuha, Ryusei's childhood friend, approaches him. "Well, this is it, Ryusei-kun."

"Yeah, Kusuha-chan!" Ryusei replies. "I'm all set to show the world what a pilot really does inside the cockpit!"

Kusuha just giggled, seeing how excited Ryusei is. It's always been his dream that one day he would be like his idols, Mazinger Z, Getter Robo, and the Gundam. And every time Ryusei starts playing Burning PT, he always shouts out his attack despite that the game's controls are NOT voice-activated. But then, she noticed that Ryusei's mood changed quickly as Ryusei places his palms on the table and looking down, sighing. "Is there anything wrong, Ryusei-kun?"

"To be honest, Kusuha-chan, I'm nervous. I'm nervous that I would lose my match against Tenzan. He's been playing since the first Burning PT and has been a champion many times"  
"But you've beaten him before last year, isn't it? Besides, even if you do lose, you would still have enough money to pay for the hospital bill for your mother"  
"I know that, but there are other things I need to pay as well, like my debt to my relatives and such as well as the electric bills and all. I thinking that I will not go to college and just find work to make up some money"  
"But Ryusei-kun! Your mother told you not to do that! She wants you to use the prize money to study at Tokyo University"  
"But mom had been working so hard to raise me ever since dad passed away...I need to do my part for her. I don't want her to suffer so much, Kusuha-chan"  
"Ryusei-kun"  
"Mr. Date," someone came in and called. "You and Mr. Nakajima are up. Please proceed to the stage now"  
"Well, I guess this is it," Ryusei said.  
"Do your best, Ryusei-kun!" Kusuha wishes him.  
"I will, Kusuha-chan! Just you watch!"

Back outside, the narration of the Burning PT game has finally finished. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for: let us introduce the final two contestants for the Ace of Aces Championship Match"  
From the announcer's right, smoke spread across the floor as Ryusei slowly rises up. "To my right, he is one of the most entertaining players in Burning PT and is the second man to defeat 'The Invincible' Tenzan Nakajima! Having a record of 25 wins and 7 losses, he is last year's Ace of Aces, the defending champion, Ryusei Date!"

As his name is called, Ryusei shows off striking several superhero-like poses, much to the cheers...and laughs, of the crowd.

Among the crowd, two people closely watch Ryusei in a more serious manner.

"Is he the one, Major"  
"Yes. Sample 55. Take note that although his record doesn't equal to that of No. 54, his skills in the game indicate that he has very high potential"  
"But how could he be the one we're looking for? It simply can't be him! His Telekinetic Alpha Pulse reads only 0.22"  
"Watch, Lt. Kobayashi. You will soon find out. We just have to wait for the right time"  
"If you say so, Major Ingram..."

------------

"Romefeller's Ambition"

"Is that so?" "Yes. The Titans appear to make every step necessary to obtain complete control over all of the key territories of the Federation. Already they have support from the colony within the Jupiter Sphere for finance and development of new Mobile Suits. If they succeed, they would carry enormous power that's enough to bring fear to the space colonies"  
"And it would put us on a bad situation"  
"Correct. Ever since the Macross Project, the Federation's power weakens steadily and the Titans are taking advantage of it. The Federation has been asking the support of other party members just to remain alive in their control over this planet and the colonies. I suggest we form a campaign of unifying Earth and the colonies to prevent the Titans' rise in power"  
"So be it then! We have Oz in our hands. Let's begin a full-scale campaign to put Earth under our control! We will start with the Eastern Continents"  
"No, my lord! Please reconsider. Though the Eastern Continents possess lots of technological and military strength, it remains a hot spot as it has been under heavy attack repeatedly by several factions. Control over the space colonies is not a very good idea either, thanks to the division of Zeon. We should take them over last. We will start off with the West, beginning with America"  
"America? But there are very few Federation Bases over there"  
"It's not just the bases we are after, my lord. It's their resources. The Second Impact nearly depleted the military and technological strength of that country, but they soared through agriculture and economics. With that in our hands, we can maintain our soldiers' morale and our finances will rise, allowing us to use them to possess whatever we need"  
"Yes...yes you are right! With America in our hands, I will have lots of money! And with money comes power! Let us gather our forces! We will begin the invasion of America and put it under the control of the Romefeller Organization"  
"Your choice is most wise, my lord. I will personally see to it that Oz fulfills your wish"  
"My nephew! It is because of your great mind that I promoted you to the rank of Count. I will then put you in charge of this operation. I trust you will not fail"  
"I'll make sure we will succeed. But may I ask one thing, my lord"  
"Anything, my nephew"  
"Please, do not address me as your 'nephew'. Although we are both Khushrenadas, you remain as the leader in all of Romefeller and Oz and I am your subordinate"  
"Hahaha! Still as noble, I see. Very well, then, go! Make me proud, Count Treize"  
"Thank you for your audience, Duke Dermail..."

------------

"Gundam Theft"

Earth Federation Torrington Base, east of Australia.

"Captain Synapse! Enemy Mobile Suits verified! It's the Zeons! 5 Dom Units!" shouted an officer at the helm.  
"The Zeons?" said the Captain. "Damn! The Albion's not ready yet! Launch all available Mobile Suits to the field and hold them off!"

Within the MS Deck of the Torrington Base, there was a noise of gunfire as several Federation soldiers are taken down. 5 Zeon soldiers then moved in and secured the area. One of them proceeds to a nearby Mobile Suit, and takes off his helmet to stare at it.

"So...this is the Gundam," he said.  
"Major Gato," a soldier called him. "Please hurry and get inside the Gundam. Enemy reinforcements will be arriving soon. We'll cover you from here"  
"Understood"  
"What are you doing here!?! This is a restricted area!?!" a woman's voice called out as she enters the MS Deck, but is shocked to find Zeon soldiers pointing their guns at her. Gato looked at the woman, who appears to be a researcher judging from her blue outfit and some documents that she is carrying. But when Gato looked at the woman's face, her blond hair and blue eyes and wearing blue earrings, his eyes widened as he recognizes her.

And she recognizes him.

"Gato...Anavel Gato?" said the woman.  
"Nina Purpleton..." Gato replied. And just like that, he gets inside the Gundam.  
"W...wait!" Nina called out.  
"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!" said a Zeon soldier as he cocks his gun, ready to fire. Seconds later, the Gundam is activated and moves out of the MS Deck. The soldiers follow suit.

"Captain! Something's coming out of the MS Deck"  
"Onscreen!"

From screen the very Gundam Gato is in moves out.

"It can't be...the Unit-2's active!  
"ZEONS!" Gato shouts out. "Fight strong and true! We now have the Gundam in our possession!"

Somewhere near the MS Deck area, a Federation soldier witnesses the events unfold.

"Is that...the Unit-2?"

He had heard what Gato had said. That Gundam is now in Zeon's hands and he knows what it's capable of. It has to be stopped. It MUST be stopped. But as the Unit-2 takes down several GM units very easily, it seems to only way to stop a Gundam is with another Gundam.  
Another Gundam.  
The Unit-1!

Quickly, the Federation soldier rushes inside the MS Deck and indeed, the other Gundam, the Unit-1, is there. Without hesitation whatsoever, he makes his way into the cockpit. Nina remains where she is, stunned at what just happened. But she snaps out of it when she sees the Federation soldier going inside the other Gundam.

"Stop! What're you doing!?!" Nina runs toward the cockpit and stops the soldier just before he closes the hatch. "You're...Ensign Kou Uraki! Wait a second! You're not going to"  
"I'm a pilot too!" Kou replies as he closes the hatch and quickly activates the Unit-1. The eyes of the Unit-1 began to glow. Nina steps back as the Gundam dashes its way out of the MS Deck and into the field.  
"Let's do this!" Kou says. "Me and the Unit-1 are going to bring back the Unit-2!"

Beam Saber out, the Unit-1 rushes to the battle, heading straight for the Unit-2. Gato picks up the incoming Mobile Suit and turns, which was Kou's intent as he shouts at Gato. "You're not gonna take the Unit-2 anywhere!!!"

"Oh...trying to be the hero, huh?" Gato said. "That kind of attitude won't get you far!" He then activates his Gundam's Beam Saber.  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" Kou shouts as he strikes the Beam Saber, but Gato's Gundam blocks it with its enormous shield. The Unit-2 strikes back but the Unit-1 blocks it with its own shield as well. The two Gundams continue exchanging swords and shields, but neither one could hit the other.

Back at the bridge of the Albion, Nina rushes inside and watches the battle commence on the main screen, much to the crew's surprise since she isn't a member. Captain Synapse, however, recognizes her.

"Miss Purpleton!" he said. But Nina ignores him as she watched in horror, her palms right up her cheeks.  
"Oh my God...my Gundams...!"

Kou becomes more aggressive as he strikes his Beam Saber harder against Gato's own. He then activates the Unit-1's boosters to push him forward, charging at the Unit-2 and using its shield to ram it. The attack left an opening for the Unit-2 and Kou sees it sharply. He thrusts the Beam Saber, but Gato pulls out before the saber could go through. Only the Unit-2's left chest took some damage.

"You're no ordinary kid..." Gato comments.  
"Don't underestimate me for being just a pilot!" Kou retorts.

Just then, east of the Torrington Base, more Zeon Mobile Suits appear. And it's a large force: 6 Zakus, 3 Doms, and 6 Zugocks, amphibious Mobile Suits with claws, and 1 Kaempfer, a blue mono-eyed Mobile Suit armed with shell weapons.

"This is Captain Steiner Hardy of the Cyclops Team!" said the Kaempfer pilot. "Here to assist the Delaz Fleet"  
"Your assistance is most appreciated, Captain Steiner!" said Gato.  
"Cyclops Team! Engage the enemy and give Major Gato a chance to escape!" "Hehe! No problem!" said Misha, who rides in one of the Doms.

Bernard Wiseman, riding one of the Zakus, feels hesistant and sighs. "Man, I don't feel so good. This my first battle, and it could be my last. This is not right"  
"What's wrong, Wiseman?" Steiner asks.  
"Um...nothing...sir"  
"You better not chicken out as that will shorten your life span. If you want to live longer, you have to fight harder, you got that"  
"I...I won't chicken out! Bernard Wiseman, ready for battle"  
"That's good. Let's go!"

The Unit-2 then begins to pull out. Kou tries to follow, but the Cyclops Team launches a barrage of beams to keep Kou from advancing. The other 5 Doms find this a perfect opportunity to bring down the Torrington Base and makes an attack.

"What are you 5 doing!?!" Gato said to the 5 Doms. "This is not part of the plan"  
"Torrington's defenses are weak, Major!" answered one of the pilots. "We can bring this thing down, sir! Just you watch"  
"No, you fools! Pull back!"

"CAPTAIN! 5 DOMS HEADED THIS WAY"  
"Damn it all! Are our weapons ready"  
"Weapons are inactive!"

"Enemy battleship within target range! Let's blast it with our bazookas!"

"THE DOMS ARE ABOUT TO FIRE"  
"ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

"Firing Bazookas!"

And the 5 Doms simultaneously fired their shells towards the Albion when, suddenly, from up in the sky, a blue fiery object, shaped like that of a bird, swoops down and collides with the shells, exploding them on impact before it reaches the Albion. The blue flames then fade, revealing what appears to be an Eagle shaped black jet fighter. Then, east of the Albion, appear 3 other mechs. Two of them are a cougar and a lion. One is like that of a mammoth. The three rushed to the front of the Albion along with the Eagle fighter.

"What the..." Gato gasped. "Those are"  
"What are those things?" Kou asked. He then receives an open transmission.  
"Albion! This is Prof. Hazuki! I've sent out the Super Beast Machine Force to assist you"  
"The Beast Machines?" Captain Synapse replied. "Ok, guys! Let's show them what we're made of! Change to Aggressive Humanoid Mode!" said the pilot of the jet fighter. And quite surprisingly, the four machines transformed into humanoid-type robots. "All right, let's do it!"

And with that, the four robots attack.

------------

"The Coming of Evil"

December 14, NWC 186. Just beyond the vicinity of the Solar System...

"Captain! All other battleships and battalion troops are destroyed!" reports the vice-captain.  
"Damn it! What ARE these things!?!" Tashiro asks as he watches groups of aliens nearly surrounding the Excelion. The aliens are extremely large in number. They are several large alien ships spewing smaller alien craft by the hundreds, perhaps even thousands. But these alien ships don't seem to be metallic in structure; they look  
"They appear to be the same sort of beings that destroyed the Luxion...MY Luxion, seven years ago..." comments Ohta. "Captain Tashiro," said the vice-captain. "It is impossible for us to defeat this group. We must retreat and regroup"  
"That is a negative!" Tashiro retorts. "If we do now, the aliens will be able to locate Earth. We need to keep them off the Solar System by any means necessary!"

Just outside the Excelion, three robots, the RX Battlesuits guard the ship - the only remaining group from the Excelion as the rest of their robots and fighter crafts are all destroyed. Worse, the RX Battlesuits are training robots, armed only with a lighting rod as a weapon.

Inside one of the robots, fear completely surrounds Noriko. Witnessing many of the Excelion's pilots, including her co-trainees, die in the heat of battle. Her body starts to shiver, tears almost coming down her eyes. "How can we...how can we win this"  
"Noriko! Jung!" Kasumi calls in. "Brace yourselves! If we do not stop these aliens now, Earth will be in dire peril"  
"You don't have to tell me that!" Jung responded.  
"S...sister! I can't! I can't take on these 'things'!" Noriko cries.  
"This is no time to chicken-out, Noriko!" Kasumi talks back. "Remember, humanity's future is at stake"  
"But sister"  
"Takaya!" Ohta intervenes. "If you do not wish to die, then you must fight them with all you've got! Do not forget that you, Kasumi, and Jung are trained for this! Remember your training"  
"Coach..."

Just then, the first wave of the aliens started closing in.

"They're coming!" Kasumi shouts. "Noriko! Jung"  
"I'm on it!" Jung said as she goes head on.  
"Y...yes!" Noriko replied nervously and engages in combat as well.

Jung began taking on 10 of the aliens' first wave. Using her Battlesuit's rod as a fencing sword, she has done exceptionally well striking and lashing at the aliens to keep them away. When one of them attempts to land its tentacle-like mouth over her Battlesuit, she drives the rod underneath, oozing out a strange liquid from the alien's body. Probably it's own blood. She then throws it toward another group of aliens, and then suddenly the alien she wounded explodes, upon contact, causing a chain reaction of explosions.

Kasumi has done just as well taking on another group. Her acrobatic and martial arts skills in addition to her training with Ohta served her well in taking out the aliens. Lariats, knee-drives, and strikes from her rod keep the aliens down one at a time.

Noriko is the least fortunate of the three. Even fighting against a number less than that of Kasumi's or Jung's, she still has trouble dealing with them. Most of her attacks are a miss and the aliens simply toy with her Battlesuit by ramming her constantly. Then one of the aliens grabs the head of her Battlesuit with its mouth, blocking Noriko's vision. The others also begin to gnaw away at the limbs.

Noriko panics and tries wiggling her Battlesuit to break free, but to no avail. Her heartbeat beats so rapidly as fear controls her almost completely. "Move, please move!" she cries.

The aliens now slowly are able to pierce through the armor of her Battlesuit.

With death drawing near, Noriko starts to cry. Her father was killed seven years ago, and recently her comrades. Now she is next. Then, the blue ribbon that she tied over her forehead suddenly fell onto her lap. She looked at the ribbon, and began to remember what Toren had told her:

"So long as you stay strong and diligent, everything's going to be all right."

Those words from a man she only met a short period of time were more than enough to restore her courage. Gripping tight at the controls, she screams as she makes the arms of her Battlesuit move, driving the rod at the alien that's eating her mech's head, then clubbing out the rest. Then, using her boosters, she zooms out of the way as the aliens explode. Afterwards, her Battlesuit's knee was raised up, electricity starting to surge around her mech.

"INAZUMA KICK!" she shouts and drives the kick downward, taking out a large number of aliens in the way.  
"Noriko! Are you all right?" Kasumi contacts her.  
"Yes, sister. I'm all right." Noriko responds.  
"Jung"  
"Hmph! No wonder they're 'bugs'! I want a REAL challenge!"

Her wish is granted as one of the alien carries closes in on the three, attempting to crush it with its large jaw-like structure.

"You and your big mouth, Jung!" Noriko said.

But before it could even get close, several beams of light hit the alien carrier. The beams were so quick and strong that upon impact, it pierced thru the carrier's body. Quickly Kasumi's team kept distant as the alien carrier blasts out in an explosion like that of a miniature nuclear bomb.

"Target destroyed!" Tashiro shouts.  
"That was close..." comments Ohta. "We cannot afford to lose those three"  
"Captain!" the vice-captain interrupts. "There's a disturbance in the gravitational signature! Something's warping out into this area"  
"What!?!"

From a distance, not far from where the aliens are positioned, several circles of light appear out of nowhere. Out of those circular lights came out hordes of other alien ships. But these ships are not like what the Excelion are currently encountering. These now have metallic armor...

...and they have robots with them.

"It...it can't be!" Tashiro gasps. "The Aerogaters!?!" Ohta says.  
"This is extremely bad...Everyone listen to me! If we lose this battle, mankind's only hope is the SDF-1! We must keep them from entering the Solar System at all costs! Raise all reactors to critical and hit them with everything we've got! If worse comes to worse, we will ram them to oblivion!"


	2. Contact! Invasion at Yokosuka!

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 2 A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Daiken Crow and Axel Hawkins are property of Rurounin Mao and used with permission. Comments and suggestions are welcomed via e-mail at 

------------

Chapter 1:  
"Contact! Invasion at Yokosuka!"

------------

Part 1

PERSONAL LOG No. 12 (Date: 13th of May, New Western Calendar 187):

Things have gone pretty rough with me. Nearly 24 hours after battling with the combined forces of the Metalbeast Army and the Zeons, everyone head out to their respective destinations. The AEUG went off to rendezvous with the rest of their group in America. Captain Mao and the crew of the White Base Kai left to inspect one of the two Chodenji Machines at the Nanbara Connection, a facility similar to the Saotome Lab and the Photo-Atomic Power Lab. I didn't join with the White Base Kai as I was ordered to bring the Grungust Nishiki to the Japanese DC Branch in Yokosuka for repairs. Yoshiko-san tagged along as she is given the authority to enter and observe the repairs on the blue robot.

We were now heading for the DC building by a transport truck, which is also carrying the Grungust and being heavily guarded with several escorts should we be attacked. As we traveled along, I noticed that several of the stores around the city were closed and the traffic is empty. I find this unusual, as it is a regular business day. I asked Yoshiko-san about it and she answered that the city was emptied out, as there were unconfirmed reports that someone might attack the DC Building. Some say it's the Blue Lotus, but I personally doubt it as my instincts tell me they're too smart to attack the DC Building and steal some of the mechas stationed there. I can't say it's the Zeon/Metalbeast alliance either since they took a heavy beating from the last battle.

I looked back at the buildings within Yokosuka and gave a smirk on my face. Despite the advances in technology and the tragedy it felt over the years, Yokosuka is specifically built to look like what it was before the time of the Space Colonization Project. The people of Yokosuka wanted to live their lives almost the same way as those who lived before them. History is what the people of Yokosuka find the most precious and they wanted it to keep the history of the city alive. And they show their tribute by keeping the city look like they were from the old days (even if most of the buildings are actually replicas). While most of the 'old' buildings are at least 2 stories high, there are a quite a number of them standing taller than the rest.

When we arrived at our destination, I can see the DC Building standing on a small man-made island just beyond the Yokosuka Harbor. It's the tallest building in all of Yokosuka, standing at about 23-24 stories high. It is also the only building in Yokosuka that has the modern look, having an artistic wave-like structure, perhaps built to withstand the forces of nature. To my surprise, we didn't proceed to the bridge leading to the island. Instead, we continued on and ended up at a tunnel just at the southeastern end of Yokosuka. The tunnel leads underneath the ocean and was completely sealed off. Not even a rat would be able to go pass the doors. But upon our arrival, the tunnel slowly gave way, and then we headed down there alone, the escorts leaving us behind. The passage was awfully dark with very dim lighting, but after going down for about a few minutes, I could see a bright light ahead. Beyond the light, I found myself at what appears to be a docking base for giant robots to be stored and repaired. Inside stood a few Gespenst units. But these are different from the ones used by Lieutenants Irmgardt and Daiken. They have a slightly different armor design and they are in different colors (most of them in green and light blue).

As soon as Yoshiko-san and I got off the truck, we were greeted by one of the scientists working for the DC. He's around his 20's or so, but he wears a blue polo shirt with yellow trimmings rather than a full lab-coat and black silk pants. He had long blonde hair, which he tied it up at the back and wears glasses. "Greetings and welcome to DC Base Japan! The name is Omiya. Robert Omiya"  
"Yoshiko Yanagida. Chief Mechanic of the White Base Kai"  
"Ryoga Kazehino. Grungust Nishiki pilot."

Then suddenly, he zoomed towards me and started shaking my hands vigorously, his face smiling with glee. "Ah! Please to meet you! Please to meet you! I'm so glad that you get to pilot the Grungust well and it reached our expectations! Congratulations!"

Of course, I was caught off guard because of his gestures. He's smiling so much it's like he's just won the jackpot at the national lottery. "Err...thanks"  
"Well, we should begin the repairs immediately," he said as he somewhat calms himself down and starts to talk a little more seriously. "Yanagida-san, my associates will assist you in repairing the Grungust"  
"Thanks, Robert," she replied.  
"Ryoga-kun, please come with me. The president of the DC Branch wishes to have a word with you"  
"The president?" I asked.

Could he be the famed Dr. Zoldark?

As Yoshiko-san obtains information on the Grungust Type-2 and how it should be repaired, Robert and I took the elevator leading towards the main building. We then took another elevator and headed for the top floor where the main office is located. We stopped at the two large front doors for a moment as Robert enters several keys onto a panel next to the doors. He then identifies himself and shortly thereafter, the two doors slowly open.

The main office is one incredibly large place. It basically has enough space to make up a dojo for me to practice. The walls of the room are covered with several pictures of castles, knights, forests, and even beasts. It seems the head of the DC has a strong liking to Medieval Culture, even more so when I see the red carpet being covered with several ancient writings.

Then, at the large front desk, sat the head of the DC Building. He wore a long white coat with purple trimmings and there's a long scarlet scarf/tie around his neck (like the one the priests wore at churches). However, the head of the DC seemed younger than I expected. As a matter of fact, he appears to be just a few years older than I am! Also, he appears to be Japanese judging from his short purple hair and small, slant eyes. But if I remember correctly, Dr. Zoldark is from Iceland.

"Welcome," he greeted. "You must be Ryoga Kazehino"  
"Yes, I am." I replied. Trying to sound calm and a little noble. "Are you Dr. Zoldark"  
"No, I am not," he chuckled. "My name is Shu Shirakawa. I'm the head of this branch. The main headquarters of DC is found in Iceland, which Dr. Zoldark personally directs"  
"I see"  
"You wish to know as to why you are summoned here, correct"  
"Erm...yes"  
"You are here first of all so I would like to congratulate you personally on being able to successfully pilot the Grungust Type-2 and master its controls in a short time. I've received all the info from your comrade, Ms. Yanagida and studied it carefully. You are also here because I know you have questions to ask about the Grungust, am I wrong?"

He's right. That's basically what I would like to talk to him about.

"But first, I need to see for myself as to how you are able to pilot the Grungust Type-2 as such..."

Then suddenly, I felt a strange feeling surging through my head. It was the same as when I was piloting the Grungust. Instinctively, I positioned myself in a fighting stance. But the feeling was only for a second, and then it was gone.

"Did you feel that, Kazehino"  
That surprised me. How does he know that I felt 'it'? "Do you sense it too"  
"No. I was the one who delivered that 'feeling' to you." "What"  
"If you indeed are able to sense that, then my theory is confirmed. You are indeed a Psycho-Driver"  
"'Psycho-Driver"  
"Think of it as having ESP," Robert said to me.  
"You mean like that of a NewType"  
"Sort of. Both Psycho-Drivers and NewTypes almost share the same abilities. The difference is the other potential abilities a Psycho-Driver possesses that are absent from a NewType"  
"What other abilities"  
"Like the ability to lift objects, see the future, and in extremely rare cases, convert thought into a form of energy"  
"Sounds more like a character I know from a comic book"  
"Like you, Kazehino, I too, have the abilities of a Psycho-Driver," Prof. Shirakawa speaks. "But like any other Psycho-Driver, or NewType, the power and potential vary from person to person. What I did to you just now is the maximum capability of my powers. You basically have a much greater power than I am. Rest assured. I'm not your enemy"  
"But...how is it that I have this power"  
"The Grungust Type-2 has a special device installed that extracts the power of a Psycho-Driver. This device, called the 'T-Link System', scans the human body for any sign of potential ESP powers and extracts them to be converted into data commands for either movement or weaponry. This is essential in order to master the Grungust Type-2"  
"At the time of the attack in Hokkaido, the T-Link System in the Grungust Type-2 was activated inadvertently," Robert, explained further. "But because it had no pilot, it scans within its surroundings to seek one with the highest potential of ESP and register it as its main pilot."

So that explains why I dreamt of the Grungust when Hokkaido was attacked! Of all the people within the convention center, I was the one who had the highest potential! Then suddenly I thought of the head judge who pushed me into the secret door leading to the Grungust Type-2 with the Special Access Card. It may not be something, but now that I thought about it, it seemed it was no accident that I was sent to the Grungust Type-2.

Is it possible that the judges KNEW of my potential?

And what of Lt. Daiken?

"Professor," I asked. "I recall that the Grungust Type-2 only registers to the first man who pilots it. What about Lt. Daiken? He was the first pilot after all"  
"It is true that Daiken Crow came in before you as the Grungust's pilot," replied the Professor. "He was chosen as the Grungust Type-2's test pilot because there were no other candidates who had the potential of a Psycho-Driver. At that time, we hardly understood the difference between a NewType and a Psycho-Driver. However, during the first field-test, the Grungust Type-2 went berserk, destroying anything in its path until it shuts down by itself"  
"Berserk"  
"We are unable to determine what caused it. We thought that because Daiken is a NewType, the T-Link System is unable to register him correctly, resulting in an error of command and weapon functions. However, we find that the Grungust's power was amplified to great levels as a result of that event. After a thorough investigation, we concluded that when certain situations occur, the T-Link System will not only extract, but will also amplify the pilot's Psycho-Driver powers, resulting in the increase of the Grungust's power." "I see...so I guess that when I was fighting that giant Metalbeast back in the Far East Base, I was so determined to protect my friends from harm that somehow it activated my true ability, resulting in my full control of the Grungust"  
"You are most observant, Kazehino."

I also made another thought that I decided not to tell the Professor this time. I remembered the scene of a GM being destroyed by Zakus during my fight at the Saotome Lab. I'm guessing that at the time Lt. Daiken was performing the test, the T-Link System somehow brought out perhaps a tragic memory that's too much for him to bear.

"Professor, one more question: do you think I was somehow predetermined to pilot the Grungust Type-2"  
"Probably just a coincidence," he answered. Then looked at his computer monitor for a moment.  
"I see..." "I just received news that the repairs for the Grungust should not take very long as the damage to it is minimal. However, it will undergo several tests before it becomes fully operational and ready for combat. There's a small shopping arcade at the first floor. Why not you spend some time there for awhile"  
"There's a shopping arcade"  
"We are in a middle of an island, after all. Go ahead and take your time. I've told the staff down there that you will given VIP treatments, so everything you wish to purchase there is free"  
"That is very kind of you, Professor, but that's a little too much for me"  
"Heh. For someone like you, you are as noble as a knight is. I respect that. But please, take my offer. There aren't that many people who have the ability of a Psycho-Driver."

'It is wise to accept the kindness of others', said one proverb. I decided to take it and took my leave.

I must admit I was amazed at what I found when I made it to the first floor. Either Dr. Zoldark or Prof. Shirakawa is insanely rich as the shopping arcade carries a ton of stuff. Food, clothing, kitchenware, toys, you name it, they've got it. There's even a video arcade with the latest games inside, which I have no hesitation to get in. They also have the newest version of my favorite arcade game, 'Burning PT' (a game where it almost simulates riding inside a Mobile Suit). And so I sat on the virtual cockpit and started playing to my heart's content. Not having a care in the world. It's been roughly 2 years (perhaps more) since I played this game so the first few tries I got my butt kicked. But as the day goes on, I've adjusted to the new version quickly and began racking high scores. I confess that I was so 'addicted' to the game that I skipped lunch entirely. It was only when someone came to offer me lunch that I stopped.

"You know, you should eat. Playing too much is bad for you," she said to me when she came by. I looked at her for a moment to see who it was and I could not believe my eyes, so much I did not notice my AI opponent has already defeated me.  
"Anna-san"  
"It's been a while, Ryoga-kun," she smiled. Quickly I got off my seat and gave her a hug. Though it was a little too much. "Ack! Not too hard! I'm not as strong as I was before!"

Anna Kenouichi was my master's personal servant. Half-French, half-Japanese, she was a member of a powerful business family but was stripped of everything after she decides to marry a commoner rather than the suitor her family chose. The family made serious threats to her and her spouse that they made the latter so afraid he chickened out. Losing both her family status and her lover, she tries to attempt suicide when Master Hazama came by and stopped her from doing so. Upon hearing her story, he took her in as one of his students and trained her well. In return, she devoted herself to serving the master. The timing was never better as before the two meet, Master Hazama had a wife who passed away after giving birth to their second child. Since my master spent most of his lifetime in his art, he has very little knowledge of raising children. Anna-san volunteered to look after the children and took care of them well.

When I moved in at the Hazama residence after my parents died in a car accident, I became another of Master Hazama's students. Training under him was harsh and very difficult and oftentimes I cried from the hard training. But Anna-san was there to give me comfort and tend my wounds. She treated me like I was her child and I looked up at her like she was my mother, as do the master's own children. She is also my teacher on other things such as reading, writing, cooking, and others. Whenever my master is away, she takes his place and trains me on the arts. With her, though, the harshness and difficulty were a little less.

When the One-Year War ended, much of the town we lived in is in ruins. I survived and so was Anna-san, but my master didn't, as he died trying to save his children from the explosions and crumbling buildings caused by the fighting between the Zeons and the Federation. Reports say his children are nowhere to be found and were presumed dead. Anna-san knew she wouldn't be able to raise me well because of the loss of money, so she handed me over to the Mitsuki family (who are in good ties with Master Hazama) while she tries to look for work and reestablish herself. I haven't seen her since then...until now.

"What are you doing here, Anna-san"  
"I work here, Ryoga-kun"  
"You work for the DC"  
"Correct. I work as Chief of Safety & Security within this building. Been here since the DC Building was founded. My job is to keep the facility and the workers safe from harm"  
"Wow...I can't believe it...it's been 7 years since we last see each other"  
"And look how much you've grown! I can't believe it's really you!"

We laughed and later went to the food court where we had lunch. She knew about what happened back in Hokkaido and me being a Grungust pilot. I told her what she thought of it, honestly, and she replied with a question: "Why did you choose to remain a pilot of the Grungust?"

I answered her with a quote: "A female lion protects her cubs from the wrath of other lions and predators. She will fight them at the fullest, even at the cost of her own life, to ensure her cubs survive"  
"A lesson Master Hazama taught you well, I assume"  
"Even if I decide not to, everyone's lives will be in danger from this new crisis. This is the least I can do so everyone here, including those who I care a lot, are well protected"  
"Well, you have answered my question. Now I will answer yours," she said as she sips her cup of tea. "Even though you were adopted by Master Hazama, he still considers you as a member of the family. I cannot accept that you, the only remaining member of the Hazamas, risk your life fighting the enemy like this."

I looked down, disappointed at what she said.

"However, if Master Hazama were in your place, he would do the same"  
"Huh?" I replied. "He would"  
"It was always his belief that he could protect people using the best of his ability. Even if the price to pay were a heavy one, if it means safety and survival of the other, he would do it. It has been like that for him since Mrs. Hazama passed away..." We both kept quiet for a moment. We both knew that the last thing he did was to save his own children, and yet.  
"In any case," she continues. "The master is very proud of you, Ryoga-kun"  
"I guess you're right," I said. "If only he were here...he and..."

Before I could finish my speech, the siren echoed around the building. Looks like the reports were true.

"An attack?" I asked.  
"Definitely. We've been expecting this to happen," she then places the teacup at the table and gets up. " Quickly now! We need to get going"  
"Where to"  
"To meet with Prof. Shirakawa!"

------------

Part 2

We were taken to an undisclosed location hidden beneath the DC Building. Here, the place is like a command center: One huge room with rows of control panels and screens, people holding their communicators talking and chatting several things all at the same time (in other words, all their jabbering just sounds Greek to me). Beneath the corner of the room stands a large balcony where the Professor and Robert are. Under the balcony is the elevator where Anna-san and I then get on to meet them.

"Ah, you came just in time," the Professor said.  
"I'm ready," I replied. "I just hope the Grungust is too"  
"Err...I'm afraid the Grungust isn't," said Robert. "The Grungust's power has only reached 65. We need more time before it is ready for combat"  
"What!?! More time? The city will be destroyed by then"  
"Relax, Kazehino," the Professor told me. He was very calm when he said that. In fact, it was as if the danger is nothing to him. "Take a look over there."

He pointed me to the main screen of the room that is showing what appears to be a giant green robot shaped like a train pursuing 4 people. A close-up reveals that one of them is a doctor of sorts judging from the lab coat she is wearing. She also carries an attaché case, to take note. It would also seem that the other 3 are trying their best to protect her. What surprised me more is that the 3 people are very extraordinary as one of them, a monk, grabs the doctor and makes a huge leap in the air, bouncing off from building to building and going ahead. The second one, a rather large man, pulls out a pair of hand-held axes from his sleeves. There were chains attached to the axes. Using them as grappling hooks, he throws one at a great distance to the buildings and swings forward, grabbing the third one, a woman in a china dress, with him.

"Just who are those people?" I asked.  
"Special members of the Mutropolis Organization." Anna-san answered. "Mutropolis...?" I then remember the discussion back at the Far East Base saying that the Mutropolis group is like that of the International Police from several decades ago. But I never thought that its members were more than human.  
"They're approaching the target area," Anna-san said.  
"Good," replied the Professor. "Tell them to get ready"  
"Roger that." Anna-san then takes a communicator. "This is Chief Kenouichi. The enemy has approached the target area. Deploy and engage now!"

Looking back at the screen, near the harbor bay, a large submarine-like vessel surfaces from the waters and approaching the bay. The vessel is large enough to fit several Mobile Suits inside, so I'm guessing their strategy is to launch the Mobile Suits once that train-robot thing arrives at the harbor. However, instead of bringing out several Mobile Suits, the vessel released only one.

And it's not even a Mobile Suit either.

The robot the vessel deployed is huge, perhaps several meters taller than the Grungust. It's a blue metal colored robot with some red trims, having a very massive body, and it had the shape and figure like that of an Egyptian Pharaoh, particularly the face. Two gun turrets are mounted on its waists and two large black packs, which are either booster or missile packs, attached to the rear. As it starts to walk along the harbor heading for the city, rumbling noises can be heard with each step suggesting this robot had an enormous amount of weight. As a matter of fact, I can see some of the buildings' windows crashing with each step of the robot.

"What is that thing???" I asked.  
"That, is one of the Mutropolis Organization's Super Robots: Giant Robo," Anna-san answered.

Giant Robo...the name fits it so well for a robot with that massive size. Giant Robo then caught up with the train-like robot and blocks its path as the other members of the Mutropolis group made it to the harbor and now heading for the DC Building. Meanwhile, the train-like robot tries to get through by ramming Giant Robo with its drill mounted on the front. The Egyptian-like robot simply grabbed hold of the drill and pushes it away, crashing the robot to the ground.

"Wow," I said to myself. "He did that like it was nothing!" I would've added that its power seemed to exceed that of Getter 3 and Neo Getter 3 combined, but I'd rather kept that to myself.

The train-like robot then transformed itself to equal its size to Giant Robo's. Now it had razor sharp chainsaw-like blades for arms and its face like that of a bird with the drill as its mouth (actually, the green robot looked more like a rip-off of Mockera from the old Gamzilla movies to me). In a desperation attempt, the green robot charges forward hoping to slice Giant Robo in half with its blades, but the latter counters by throwing just one punch and it knocks back the green robot again. It would seem that the conflict is now over, as the green robot stayed motionless, but...

"Professor!" one of the people from the room shouted. "Five more units are approaching the city"  
"Do we have visual?" he asks.  
"Yes, sir! On screen, now!"

The main screen then gave a visual of the five approaching units. Four of them were the same green robots that Giant Robo took out. The fifth is a black robot that shares almost the same size as Giant Robo, but its body is slightly smaller and resembles a much more human-like figure. Its metallic mouth looks like that of Mazinger Z's and it had a large crescent moon mounted on the forehead. On top of that black robot stood a bearded man donning a white robe and cover like that used by the ancient Arabian warriors. He also wore sunglasses.

"Sir! We're being hailed"  
"Open channel"  
"On behalf of the Big Fire Organization, I, Cervantes the Bedazzler, am in good faith"  
Cervantes The Bedazzler...that's who the man identified himself. "Professor Shirakawa, we know you have the weapon deep within that building! Surrender it to us, as well as the woman and we will leave this city!"

A weapon? What's he talking about? Does he mean the units from the docking area? The Grungust, maybe?

"And just what exactly do you plan to do with it?" Prof. Shirakawa asks.  
"That is none of your concern. It is Big Fire's order that the R-0 and Dr. Yasunishi be in our hands"  
"And if I refuse"  
"Then you leave me with no choice but to take the weapon by force. We are to take it at all costs..." Cervantes then points his finger towards Giant Robo. "...including Giant Robo"  
"Why would I surrender my father's creation to you???" A boy's voice shouted. The main screen then zooms in on Giant Robo's face, and, to my surprise, there's a boy hanging from the robot's cheek. He's probably around 11-12 years of age, but it seems as though he was hanging in there ever since Giant Robo was deployed. I'm surprised he didn't fall off from all that. From the way the boy said it, he's most likely the one controlling Giant Robo.  
"Daisaku Kusama," Cervantes said. "Have you found the answer to your father's question?"

The boy remained quiet, unable to answer back.

"As I thought. Until now, you are unable to find that answer. Here me well, son of Prof. Kusama! This is not the place for a young man like you to be. Stop this foolishness and give up Giant Robo"  
"NO! I won't give up Giant Robo! This is my father's legacy, and I will defeat you along with the rest of Big Fire and restore peace to this world! And I'll do it by myself and Robo!"

Cervantes then crosses his arms and laughs. "Do you honestly think, you can restore peace all by yourself? We are the least of your worries, boy. You have no idea what you're about to get into if you truly decide to go against us"  
"My father built this robot in the name of peace...," the boy said as we can see tears coming off his eyes. "And you killed him! I refuse to let Robo become part of your evil plans!" "I pity you for the pain and cruelty you are about to experience," Cervantes said, then turns to face the other robots behind him. "Rising Suns! Go and attack the DC Building! I will face Giant Robo myself - with MY Giant Robo 2!" With that said, the black robot stands ready to fight. Daisaku then hangs tight as his Giant Robo readies itself.  
"Sir, Dr. Yasunishi is safe," Anna-san reports. "But we have four enemy units coming straight at this building"  
"Then take Kazehino with you and prepare to sortie," the Professor replied.  
"Yes, sir." "Is the Grungust ready now?" I asked.  
"Afraid not," Robert answered. "But we have no choice. It's the only unit that's capable of tearing through the armor of those green robots"  
"Indeed," Shu agrees. "Though Big Fire does not have much of an army, their robots are capable of withstanding a lot of damage before it breaks down"  
"C'mon!" Anna-san said to me. "We have to get ready!"

I nodded and off we go.

"Yoshiko-san!" I called out as Anna-san and I entered the docking area. "Ryoga!" she greeted back.  
"How's the Grungust"  
"Well, the bad news is that it's not at 100, but its overall power is at a good 82"  
"That should be enough. I'm heading out!" Quickly, I dashed towards the cockpit of the Grungust Type II and close the chest shut. Once the Grungust began to operate and I get the visual of the surrounding area, I received a transmission.  
"Ryoga-kun!" It was Robert speaking. "You'll be facing four heavily armored units, so the odds are against you. They're not like the Metalbeasts or the Zeon Mobile Suits you fought earlier. To even out the odds a little, Ms. Kenouichi and her security team will assist you on this mission"  
"Anna-san?" I gasped. "Right here, Ryoga-kun!" she suddenly replied as I get a visual of her. She is still wearing her dark blue and yellow security uniform but she wears a yellow helmet along with it.  
"You can pilot too"  
"Of course, I can! It's part of my job as DC's Chief of Safety & Security!"

I then get a glimpse of her robot as we were taken to the launch bay. It looked a bit like the Gespenst mixed in with the Federation's Guncannon unit except that it's a little more armored. Two 3-way Gattling Guns are mounted on each arm and two large Beam Cannons are attached on the shoulders.

But I don't see the rest of her security team. Before I would ask Anna-san about them, that question is already answered when I received an open transmission: "Ms. Kenouichi. Security has now mounted on the tanks and are in position"  
"Very good," Anna-san replied. "I will move forward and attack alongside the Grungust Type II. Remain in your positions at all times until I give further instructions. Shoot upon visual sight and lock-on to the enemy"  
"Understood"  
"Well, are you ready, Ryoga-kun?" she asked me.  
"I am. Are you going to be all right"  
"You worry too much," she laughs. "Though my Schutzwald isn't as powerful as your Grungust, it can hold on its own."

The Schutzwald. That's the name of her mech...or whatever it is that's supposed to be spelled. I still don't know German.

"Ok, Ryoga-kun. Here's the battle plan: I will try to keep their distance using the Schutzwald's Twin Cannons. Since there are four of them chances are at least one will pull through. When that happens, you charge in and engage"  
"I understand, Anna-san"  
"Ok, let's get going! Anna Kenouichi! Schutzwald, take-off"  
"Ryoga Kazehino! Grungust Nishiki, GO!"

------------

Part 3

Our mechs were then catapulted outwards, just like that of the White Base Kai. And before you know it, we were now in the battlefield airborne for a moment. I scouted below the city to see how's it going. The two Giant Robos tested each other's strength as their hands are locked onto each other. The tanks from the DC Security force are placed in strategic locations in which the Rising Suns would attempt to pass. However, two of the Rising Suns decide to crush through the buildings to make way, attempting to scare the tanks off, if not crush them in the rubble. Strangely, though, those two stopped after downing two buildings each. Have no idea why.

In any case, Anna-san was the first to attack. Using the Schutzwald's Twin Cannons, large, but fast, beams of light streak through the buildings and hit one of the green train-like robots. An explosion occurred upon impact. We both landed with visual range of the enemy. When the smoke settled, the Rising Sun that was hit seemed to have taken damage from the blast as it was pushed aback. However, there doesn't seem to be any sign of serious damage to the enemy unit. After taking that hit, the Rising Sun retaliates with a flurry of missiles while the other follows suit, attempting a striking attack with its bladed arms.

"I'll take care of those missiles," I said. "EYE SOLID LASER!"

The command worked and the beams from the Grungust's eyes took out a few missiles. I used the beams repeatedly and quickly to attack the others until all of them are destroyed and not one of them hitting its target. Robert contacted me afterwards. "Try not to use your attacks too much, Ryoga-kun! As powerful as the Grungust may be, it has a limited energy capacity. If it runs out, you're in major trouble! Use your attacks sparingly!"

NOW he tells me. If I'm to do well in this battle, I'll have to reserve my attacks until I really need them.

In any case, the other Rising Sun is about to come close and the Schutzwald's cannons aren't fully ready yet. Instinctively, I moved forward and blocked the bladed attack using the Grungust's arms. The blades then start to spin, attempting to saw its way through. As I stare onto the green robot, I noticed that there is something on top of its head. It was a hooded man sitting among a series of levers. This came to my conclusion that this person is the pilot of the unit.

That would explain the other halting their attempts to ram onto the buildings, I thought. They're so exposed they're sitting ducks from rubble and shrapnel, among other things. But how can I take the enemy out without harming the pilot? The Metalbeasts and the Mechasauruses are AI-controlled robots. This is WAY different!

Being in this situation, I only have a second or less to think it out. Not wanting to take further damage, I reeled the controls back and shoved them forward, allowing the Grungust to push away the blades and getting the Rising Sun slightly off-balance. Now with enough distance, I went for my attack:

"BOOST KNUCKLE!"

I decide to use only one arm and aim at the enemy's neck. Hopefully the impact would keep him off for a while. Just then, my senses started tingling. But before I could react, a second wave of missiles hit me and the smoke from them blinded my vision for a moment. It was followed by loud clash of metal as my body was pushed forward from the force. It was a good thing I was wearing a seat belt. Otherwise, I would crash onto the cockpit door.

That impact came from another Rising Sun, coming at me with a tackle. It then follows through by slapping my Grungust with its arms, causing me to pull back. But thanks for that last impact that ticked me off; as soon as the enemy makes another swing with its right I grabbed the joint of the arm with my left. For my counter, I kneeled down my Grungust so it reaches halfway to he enemy's size, and then went for a Shoulder tackle, hitting the torso. Quickly, I made another attack, using my right elbow and striking it through the Rising Sun's metal chin, enough force to knock it off. Not letting the robot fall on its back to kill the pilot, I wrapped my arm around its neck and drove the head to the ground. The shock is enough to shaken up the pilot and putting him out while keeping his heart beating for another day.

The remaining two Rising Suns, including the one Anna-san knocked off earlier, transformed into their train modes and charged through. One hit the Schutzwald right on the chest while the other zips through me.

"ANNA-SAN!"

"I'm all right! Just go get the other one," she said. But the other Rising Sun is way ahead of me now and is reaching towards the DC Building. Security tried blasting it with their tank cannons but to no avail. They were able to bail out on time as the train crashes right through them. It then comes to a halt and starts to transform back to robot form.  
Now's my chance! I rushed as fast as I could and quickly switched the Grungust into G-Hawk Mode, then going at full throttle. As soon as the Rising Sun completes the transformation, I switched back onto the Grungust Type-II and, while airborne, hit the enemy at the back with a kick. The attack allowed the kick to thrust through the Rising Sun's body. I immediately grabbed the pilot with the Grungust's hand and jumped off to safety as his robot exploded.

Turning to Anna-san, she was able to take care of the last Rising Sun. The latter transformed back to robot form and tries to drill again at the torso, but Anna-san counters by firing the Schutzwald's cannons at the green robot. Quickly she gets up as her opponent is staggers back and follows through with a combination attack: Left and right kicks to the head to shake the pilot and finishing with a sweeping Roundhouse kick to send it to the ground head first. She then points the gun in her Schutzwald's forearms on the pilot to make him surrender.

I then watched the two Giant Robos who continue exchanging fists against each other. The black GR2, piloted by Cervantes, lands several punches at once against Daisaku's GR, keeping its large arms up to block the punches, as well as to prevent them from hitting the face, where Daisaku is. The GR2 starts to step back, making some distance. Daisaku tries to follow and go with a punch of his own, but he has fallen right onto Cervantes's trap. The minute the GR readies its punch, the GR2 suddenly throws its own version of the Rocket Punch and hit the right chin of Giant Robo. While it was fortunate that Daisaku was on other cheek, the shock made him hang for dear life. My senses began to tingle and instinctively I prepared myself. When Cervantes launched his second Rocket Punch, I fired off my Boost Knuckle to knock it off course. However, the boy, Daisaku, couldn't hang on and suddenly let go. Fortunately, his Giant Robo managed to catch him and break his fall.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I called out to him.  
"Err...yeah! I'm ok!" he replied.  
"YOU! How dare you interfere in this battle!!!" Cervantes shouted at me.  
"You are going to kill that young boy!" I fired back. "I'm not just going to watch and let you do that"  
"You think you can go one-on-one with the great Cervantes?" the GR2 pilot then moved his cape away as his robot takes a stance.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you! I got one of your men right here!" I raised the Grungust's fist, showing him the hooded Big Fire member I captured. Shortly after that, my senses started to tingle again. This time, that tingle made me turn in time to see giant ripple-like rays coming at me. Quickly, I held my guard up as the rays hit me. Once the rays are gone, I lowered my guard to get a glimpse of the attacker, but before you know it, someone (and I DO mean someone, as in a human being!) just tackled right at me. And even more surprising is that for a guy his size, he has so much force, it pushed me back as if it was a Metalbeast that tackled me. I did get a good look at the person. He had black hair with a mustache and beard and was wearing a black suit along with a device attached to its right eye that's similar to my scanner.

The force from the man's attack knocked me off my feet. And just as quickly he disappears into thin air as I crashed to the ground. I tried to keep the Grungust's hand grip onto the captured BF member, but when I looked at him to see if he was all right, he was gone.

I tried to move the Grungust to get it back on its feet. As I got up, I heard a loud noise to my right, so I turned to see that the mystery man just did the same tactic to Giant Robo to knock it back. He disappears again and just shortly thereafter, he took down the Schutzwald as well.

Now that my Grungust is on its feet, I got a good look at the one that attacked me with those rays. It was a stone-colored robot shaped like that of an owl. On the head, sat the pilots of the fallen Rising Suns and ahead of them are two men in black suits: one was the guy that tackled the others and me and the other is bald and had an unusually long nose. The giant owl robot slowly moves and hovers down next to the black Giant Robo 2.

"I am known as Alberto! Master of the Shockwave!" said the bearded man.  
"I am Ivan! Loyal servant to Lord Alberto!" the bald one said and cackled loudly.

Seeing that it's going to be a big battle ahead, especially with that Alberto on their group, I know I'll need a lot of help. Anna-san has gotten up on her feet and moves in close to me. I opened my communications to make contact with her:

"Anna-san! Are you ok"  
"I'm a bit shaken, but I'm all right," she replied.

I turned the Grungust's head to look at Daisaku. Giant Robo is lifting him back to its cheek.

"Cervantes!" Daisaku called out. "I'm not going to let you get away! I swear to you me and Giant Robo will defeat you and Big Fire"  
"HO! HO! HO! Don't be foolish!" retorts Ivan. "Even with the three of you together, you will never defeat the most powerful organization in the world! Lord Alberto, please give me the opportunity to crush all three of them with my Uranus robot"  
"There is no need, Ivan," answered Alberto. "We have what we came for"  
"Yes," seconds Cervantes. "We will bid adieu for now. But the next time we meet, I assure you, we will take what is rightfully ours! And Daisaku, you better think real carefully on what you are going into before you take action!" "Ivan!" Alberto shouts. And then suddenly, Ivan's owl-like robot fires its rippled rays from its eyes, but it was aimed at the ground, not us. The beams cut through the ground and the buildings that stood with it crashed down easily, creating huge puffs of smoke to cover our visions. When the smoke finally cleared, both robots are now gone. Only the fallen Rising Suns remain.  
"CERVANTES!!!" the boy cried. In his frustration, he lets Giant Robo smash almost anything in sight. "What are you doing!?! You'll wreck the city further!" I said at him. "SHUT UP!" Daisaku retorts as Robo pulls out a punch at me. I quickly blocked it off and put the Grungust's face close to Robo's, eye-to-eye. But mine is glowing. "LISTEN!" I shouted. My own beast was starting to take over. "You can cry all you want, but if you're going to bring down Yokosuka with it, you'll have to deal with me first"  
"You know nothing, Mr.! They killed my father and I want to avenge him"  
"And you think you can do so by being this reckless? Would you think your old man be proud of you if you let out your anger by destroying the city!?!"

I could see Daisaku's eyes open wide upon hearing that. It seemed to strike him. I then let the glowing eyes of my Grungust fade as I stepped back.

"Look. You're a member of the Mutropolis group, right? So in a nutshell, you're a police officer. If that is the case, then you should behave as one."

Daisaku remains quiet, but he starts to wipe away the tears in his eyes (he is still a child, after all). I let my Grungust give him a nod and a pat on his Robo'' shoulder. My own way of saying "it's ok."

Then, my senses started tingling once more (I think I'll give it a name from this point on. I'll name it 'Psycho Sense', just like the one from the comic book Arachno-man). And it's driving me a little nuts because it was a strong one, as if something of grave danger is coming this way.

"HEADS UP!" Anna-san shouts. Daisaku and I looked up in the sky and, to our surprise, so what appears to be a vortex of some sort. And from that vortex, came out hordes of objects I have never seen before. They're about the same size as most conventional fighter planes, but they have an insect-like figure. Though we are much bigger than they are, they have a larger number: 30 to 3

"What ARE those things???" Daisuke said.  
"So they've finally come..." Anna-san replied.  
"Are they another enemy?" I said.  
"AGX-01. Code name: Bugs"  
"Bugs?"

Well, those things do look like insects, so I guess 'Bugs' would suit their names.

As soon as all the Bugs came out, the vortex closes. Immediately, those guys started firing down rippled beams at us. Those beams came down like hard rain. Explosions heard each second, buildings crashing down.

I feel like inside a soda can and someone shaking it vigorously as my Grungust takes hit after hit. I began to feel dizzy from all the shaking, and chances are I'll throw up if I don't act. Putting my Psycho Sense to work, I move the Grungust to an opening where the rays won't hit me for at least a second. When I reached that spot, I looked up at one of the Bugs and, with my Psycho Sense, aimed and fire.

"EYE SOLID LASER!!!"

Direct hit. That got their attention. Enough for Anna-san to fire back with her Schutzwald. She was able to take out 2-3 of them with her barrage of Twin Cannons and Machine Guns. But the others began evading her attacks and countering with their own, taking out her weapons in the progress.

With my Psycho Sense still active, I rushed to the nearest Rising Sun unit and picked it up, then throwing it at the Bugs blasting the Schutzwald. 1 was brought out unfortunately. Daisaku, however, surprised me when his Giant Robo pulled out various gun turrets around its armored shell and firing in the air, keeping the Bugs off while destroying about 3 or so. If they can't get near those two, the Bugs decided to go after me instead. One rammed me at the front, then others followed through, covering me with their own bodies. I got a real good close up at their faces and saw its mouth opening with light starting to shine. Those pests want to blast me at point blank range.

Try as I might to wiggle free, those guys really kept my unit paralyzed. "Clever", I said. "But I doubt you know about this...MAXI BLASTER!"

Quickly the Bugs scatter as the Maxi Blaster burns up one of them. While the beam is still firing, I moved it towards the Bugs in the sky, taking out as many as I can. Mix it with Giant Robo's guns and we managed to take down almost half of their bunch. The others started fleeing away from us and headed straight for the DC building. The security forces started opening fire, but the Bugs dodged them very easily and took them out.

"NO!" I cried loud. Those men perished by these aliens. For that my beast started to react, and my Psycho Sense kept itself up as well. Wanting to take out every last one of those Bugs, I gripped the controls tight as I felt the Grungust Nishiki transform itself to G-Hawk mode. Without hesitation, I burst the G-Hawk to top speed, attempting to ram any Bugs standing in the way.

"SPIRAL ATTACK!"

The feeling was like a Jet Coaster as in seconds, the G-Hawk caught up with them and ramming them off. I then pulled up to avoid hitting them and kept it up until I can make a full climb. Keeping it that way make me go a full 180 degree angle and within range of the remaining Bugs. Using my Psycho Sense, I took each one out with Eye Solid Lasers and Split Missiles. When the last 3 of the Bugs attempted to ram me, I dodged and converted back to Mecha Mode. Then, with both hands up, I slammed the Bug I dodged to the ground (a technique called the "Hammer Punch"). Spreading the Grungust's arms, I launched the Boost Knuckles to sock at the other two. I was about to finish off the Bug I slammed with an Eye Solid Laser when Prof. Shirakawa told me to stop.

"That thing is still intact. Please do not destroy it," he said.  
"Not destroy it!?! Look what that 'thing' has done to this place"  
"Be that as it may, that thing needs to be taken in one piece. This is a good time for us to study it more carefully and know who are we dealing with."

Know thyself and know thy enemy. The Chinese Philosopher Sun Tzu said that in a hundred battles, if you know the enemy as well as yourself, victory is always yours. The successful warriors and rulers of the Three Kingdoms period many ages ago adapted this teaching and later on bureaucrats, businessmen, and political parties adapted it. Even my sensei applied this on his teaching as he explained to me that Sun Tzu's words did not just apply to a battle. Life is a battle itself, he said. If you know it well enough, you will surely be able to handle life with little difficulty.

I guess the same applies here.

I halted my attempt at taking out the last Bug as Prof. Shirakawa requested. I looked back and saw most of Yokosuka in shambles after that invasion. Giant Robo and the Schutzwald approached me.

"You two all right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Robo here protected me," Daisaku said.  
"My weapons may be out, but I'm ok," said Anna-san

I then looked over at the tanks that were burned. Anna-san noticed me on that one.

"Not to worry. Those tanks were remote controlled. So no one's in there"  
"Remote controlled"  
"Yes. Units like these were made long before the Space Colonization Project, but there had been some complications and plus they weren't popular. They almost died out completely when the One-Year War began thanks to the Minovsky particles."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad no one lost a life today. Even the enemy retreated with their men intact...

------------

Part 4

Shortly after that fight, we reported back to Prof. Shirakawa at the conference room of the DC Building. Upon entering, I find Robert, Yoshiko-san, and the Mutropolis group inside along with the Professor. Even Daisaku, Giant Robo's 'pilot', was inside. Finally, the woman the Mutropolis group was protecting was in the conference room as well.

"Welcome back, you two," the Professor greeted. "Congratulations on a job well done. Although the city took serious damage, it is better than to have them take over the DC Building. Please understand that in a crisis such as this, some sacrifices had to be made in order to mitigate greater damage"  
"Yes sir. We understand what was at stake," Anna-san replied. I kept quiet, still distraught at the destruction Big Fire and those 'Bugs' did to Yokosuka. Both of us then took our seats.  
"Now allow me to introduce you to the agents of the Mutropolis Organization," Prof. Shirakawa continues. Then each of the Mutropolis members began their introductions starting with the monk.  
"Hey there! The name's Taisou." The monk introduced himself with a salute. That was a little odd to me as a regular monk would clasp his palms together and bow. This one just saluted at me.  
"Mine is Tetsugyu, but I'm also known as the 'Black Whirlwind'." Said the large man with a deep and loud voice. "I'm Ginrei. Please to meet you," said the woman in the China dress as she bowed. She is quite a beauty. Long black hair and white, smooth skin, and has a very attractive asset. "I'm...Daisaku...Daisaku Kusama," introduced the young boy. "And my name is Eri Yasunishi," introduced the woman the Mutropolis group were protecting. She had long purple hair that's styled in a way to shorten the length and wears glasses. Even with all that fiasco, she still wears her lab coat. "I'm a researcher for the DC. And I'd like to thank you for your help, as well as to the Experts of Justice"  
"Experts of Justice?" I asked.  
"That's the title we were given as a special division of the Mutropolis Organization," Ginrei explains. "We protect and serve the innocent and uphold the law against criminals with our special powers"  
"You mean like what you did when those giant trains chased you"  
"That's right," replied Taisou. "Much of Big Fire's top agents have ESP abilities and we are the ones who can stand up to them with ESP powers of our own"  
"So...is Daisaku"  
"No. He doesn't possess any ESP abilities. He became a member after obtaining Giant Robo who only responds to his commands"  
"So tell me, what is this Big Fire group"  
"Big Fire is a powerful criminal organization established around a decade ago," Ginrei explains. "Their objective is the same as Dr. Hell's and the Kyoryu and Youma Empires which is world domination. But unlike those three, Big Fire's numbers are relatively small, but they remain a group to be reckoned with thanks to the Magnificent 10"  
"The Magnificent 10"  
"They're the most elite members of Big Fire, having tremendous ESP power. You've already encountered three of those members: Cervantes The Bedazzler, Alberto The Shockwave, and Ivan."

I kept quiet for a moment, thinking about that Alberto guy and how he managed to knock me off balance. How will I be able to beat a guy like him? He's surely big trouble if he strikes again...

"I'm sorry if I'm causing any delays," I said to everyone. "Please, Professor, you may begin."

The Professor just smirked and laughed, as if he was amused by my gestures. Well, there are a lot of questions I want to ask, but this isn't my meeting after all.

"Very well, thank you. As you all know, Big Fire came here to take Dr. Yasunishi as well as the secret project of the DC. All that I will tell you regarding these matters is classified information.

Dr. Yasunishi has recently been examining two large figurines that were dug up in China." From the conference table, the Professor puts up a holographic screen for us to see of the figurines. Both appear to be made of pure stone and have been buried for thousands of years. The two are shaped like animals: One a dragon, and the other a tiger.

"They may look like stone statues," the Professor continues. "But her report says that these two statues are emitting a large energy force. Plus there is a detection of metal components found inside, in the exact shape and form as the stone statuettes. So there is a high probability that these things are actually robots."

Robots!?!

"That can't be!" Tetsugyu retorts. "How can machines exist in ancient China!?!" "It is true that such technology could not exist in ancient times," Robert speaks. "However, please take a look at this..."

From the holographic screen, we see some Chinese writings marked on each of the statues. The writings were then taken out and placed on a flat panel for us all to see. Then Robert made a few computations and soon the Chinese writings were translated. It said:

To protect the life and the land Spirit Beasts come forth One from Heaven; One from Earth Defeated the blackened sky and the rotted soil Here they rest amidst time undisturbed Even if the world is at its end Those who seek to awaken them take heed For only the One has sent them

"This is the writing from the stone statutes." Robert said. "It would seem that, on a scientific view, this is one of the lost histories of ancient China"  
"Lost history?" asked Anna-san.  
"The Dark Ages was the time when for reasons unknown, much of the ancient world's history disappeared. It was theorized that before that time, many civilizations have managed to produce technology so advanced at their time but were forgotten when the age arrived. The Chinese and the Greeks were among the civilizations that said to have produced such technology. But because their history was wiped from the face of this planet, no one can prove the existence of such technology. Those who lived at that time may have been forced to rediscover themselves and their technology and that lasted for ages up to this day. If those two are indeed relics of an advanced civilization prior to the Dark Ages, it would rock the scientific world"  
"Furthermore, their technology would serve a great deal for our cause," Dr. Yasunishi added. "This would provide us clues to develop weapons and battle units that can go up against the alien invaders"  
"Which explains why Big Fire was after the good Doctor because of her knowledge regarding that information," said Taisou. "With that information on their hands, they would be able to develop powerful robot armies of those things"  
"Which is where the Experts of Justice come in," I said.  
"Correct," answered Dr. Yasunishi. "There is a chance Big Fire may attempt to hack into our computer systems and gather data on our discovery, so I entered all the information on a typewriter."

A typewriter!?!

"As ancient as those may be, their greatest advantage is they don't run on any electrical power, so no hacker can steal information from them. All I have to do is type it down and store the entire hard copy along with pictures and other material into the attaché case and deliver it here. The Experts of Justice were then sent by the Mutropolis Organization to ensure I deliver it safely and avoid being kidnapped by Big Fire."

Wow, I thought to myself. I never thought old-fashioned technology could be handy dandy even in today's world.

"What about what that Alberto guy said saying they want something from the DC Building?" I asked.  
"I will answer that for you," Prof. Shirakawa speaks. "This is the second part of the classified information I will tell you:  
Those 'things' that you encountered after Big Fire are known as the AGX-01 enemy units. Codename: Bugs. We have acquired a sample of this Bug from one of our top agents. However, we find that only a small portion of this unit is both metal and electronically made. The rest is from an unknown material that we have never seen before."

Looking back at the holographic board, the view changes into a scale model of the Bug. An X-ray examination shows that indeed, very small portions of the Bug are either metallic or electronic. When Robert made a closer view of the unknown material surrounding the insides of the Bug, it was a purple, crystalline substance. Magnified further, the material has the size of a tissue cell.

"We managed to form an image of this and transfer that into computer data. But shortly after obtaining the first Bug, all of this unknown material was disintegrated before we could begin tests. Hopefully, the new Bug that you captured should help us further in our research.  
As you know, we are developing new units that will deal with the coming alien threat using the alien technology Dr. Zoldark discovered as well as additional support from the Tesla Reich Labs and Mao Industries. We have already made a number of new mechas but our biggest project of them all is the SRX Project"  
"The SRX Project?" said Yoshiko-san.  
"Allow me to show you," said Robert and once again we returned our attention to the holographic screen. This time, we get to see a pink-colored robot with the design similar to that of a Mobile Suit (the head being unique of its own, having two flat 'ears' and visor-like eyes. There were also what appeared to be small gun turrets at the robot's 'helmet'). It's equipped with a large rifle on its right hand and fin-like objects attached to the rear. In the demo, we see those fins launched and moving in several directions at instant speeds. Then the robot held its large rifle with both hands and fires. Judging by the size and length of the beam and the recoil, the rifle looks powerful.

Next, we see a heavy armored robot in blue color, firing a series of beams from its rifle (which is smaller than the pink one's). Then from those two hexagon-shaped objects attached to each arm, it fires two disc-like weapons with a chain of sorts attached. The discs emit green light as it zooms forward and back, then the blue robot swings the disc with chain overhead before reeling it back. The design on this robot's head is flat and square-shaped as opposed to the last one. This one had even smaller visors for eyes but it had larger gun turrets on the sides of the head.

Lastly, we see a white jet fighter with blue and pink trimmings zooming around, then suddenly transforms into a robot --- just like the Grungust Nishiki. Its head design is almost the same as the pink robot's except that it had eyes similar to the Gundam's instead of having a visor. A long rifle is equipped on its right hand as it demonstrates its firing range, which is like that of a sniper rifle, yet the weapon can be held with one hand. It then throws the rifle away and brought out twin pistols on its waist, firing rapidly. After holstering those pistols, the robot emits green light from its fist and strikes through, as though it's releasing an aura of its power to the audience. We then get to see all three robots posing together at the end sequence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! They are the Real Personal Troopers! The core of the SRX Project!" Robert said with an almost gleeful face, as if bragging. "They are R-1 (the jet fighter), R-2 (the heavy armored), and R-3 (the pink one). All these three are created using the Extra Over Technology"  
"Extra Over Technology?" asked Daisaku.  
"Referring to the technology of the aliens. We call them that or simply 'EOT'. R-1 is a variable balanced fighter type. It can transform to a jet known as the R-Wing and has an assortment of melee and ranged weapons, all using solid ammunition.  
R-2 is the Heavy Armored Tronium fighter. It runs under the rare Tronium mineral with radioactive power 10 times higher than Uranium. The result is a power fueled Personal Trooper that can deal a lot of damage while withstanding a lot of punishment. R-3 is the T-Link Control fighter. Like the Grungust Type-II, the R-3 is equipped with a T-Link system for flight control and weaponry, most especially with the fin-like projectiles known as the Strike Shield. The R-3 is the perfect support fighter for mid and long range combat"  
"What you see is merely a computer simulation of the R-1, R-2, and R-3 in action," Professor Shirakawa dictates. "But all three of these units have already been built and are undergoing trials on several locations. Success of these trials will result in the SRX Project becoming the ultimate fighting machines to take on the invaders"  
"You must've spent a lot just building these...," I said.  
"Indeed. But since this is a joint project, actual production costs for these three units were a little less and we have enough to build other units. But even so, we are in direct competition with other manufacturers. Anaheim Electronics is the No. 1 developer of advanced Mobile Suits for the past 5 years. And there are the individual manufacturers coming into the game."

The mass-produced Getters and the Chodenji Machines, among others, no doubt. "An all-out arms race..." I said.  
"All to bring down the alien invaders," spoke Anna-san.  
"The so-called 'arms race' should be of little concern," the Professor pointed out. "What's more important is if we can save the human race against the aliens. This is our best chance of doing so."

I have to agree. Though I can see some of the people in the room don't see it that way. In any case, the Professor answered my question.

The meeting continued on as the Professor discusses more about the DC's next plan of action after the attacks that all projects and units are to be transferred to another branch, as it is no longer safe in Yokosuka. The recent event is also been reported to Dr. Zoldark, who is at the DC Main Branch in Iceland. Dr. Yasunishi is to be escorted by the Experts of Justice as they head for the Mutron Fortress, the headquarters of the Mutropolis Organization to conduct her research on the Chinese Spirit Beasts there (the Professor has ordered the statues to be transferred to the Mutron Fortress). Yoshiko-san and myself are to tag along as we got news that the White Base Kai is on its way there with a few new friends joining in. We get to stay for the night as the Prof. built guest quarters in the building (this guy thinks of everything!). However, Anna-san wanted to take me out someplace as the two of us have a few more things to catch up.

------------

Part 5

Just northeast of Yokosuka lies a small town that used to have sakuras (Japanese Cherry Blossoms) growing all over the place. However, when the One-Year War erupted, most of this area was destroyed thanks to the conflict between the Federation and the Zeons (in addition to the onslaught of Dr. Hell and the Kyoryu Empire). But despite that and other conflicts that occurred, including the recent one, I still get to see some of the sakuras growing and shedding its leaves, creating a kind of aura that lets one's mind relax and reflect. Even in the late afternoon, I can still see lots of people getting haircuts, playing at a local arcade, buying stuff from an armory store (!?!), chatting and shopping around, among all sorts. I also got to see a hotdog van with the driver in a jumpsuit breakdancing to hip-hop music to attract customers, which worked.

But I wasn't here to check the sites and sounds of the town. By entering the place and going deep inside, there is a mountain pass that will take you to another part of the town where it's a little quieter. Upon entering, you will be greeted by a stone temple, which somehow survived most of the conflicts unscathed. Reason enough for lots of people to visit and pray. Make your way past it and the houses and you will reach a wide, clear field at the top of the mountain pass. The field is large enough for a house to put it, but as I said, the place is clear and you'll see nothing but patches of grass.

A perfect place for a duel to commence.

"Are you ready?" Anna-san asked me. I nodded back as I faced her and take my stance. She is as well. As we poised and stare at one another, the weather somehow changed. Cold wind started to blow over us, making rustling sounds over the bushes. Clouds begin to gather around the sky. Soon, droplets of water started falling and it wasn't long before our clothes started absorbing the water.

While I was wearing casual clothing, Anna-san has her red leather jacket on, which keeps her top from getting wet. However, to my surprise she has taken it off, showing her white tank top. As the water pours down on us, my eyes twitched for just a second when I noticed something...she doesn't have anything underneath her shirt.

"Mistake!" she said and attacks me with a jump kick. She did so fast there was no time to dodge it. My instinctive move was to parry the attack with both hands to force her down to the ground, then follow through with a back kick. She blocked it, so I follow through again with a fan kick. She bent back to avoid the second kick, but I was about to go for another follow through. As soon as my foot landed on the ground, I shifted my weight and used both palms forward to push her away. But her hands grabbed onto my wrists to keep them from going further. She was grinning at me after seeing how close my palms were to hit her chest. She then pushed my arms to the side as she hit me in the stomach with her foot. Afterwards, she executes a jump and raised her foot high and strikes it down on my back, sending me to the now moist soil.  
"Down already, Ryoga-kun?" she taunted. "That's a big shame. You've already forgotten the first rule of combat: Never get distracted when you are focusing."

She's right. Not having any underwear to let me see her insides thanks to the rain was a distraction for me for a second. She did that completely on purpose! I then got up and shook my head before getting back to my stance. This time, I'm not going to let her 'wet look' distract me.

She now attacks again with a straight. I blocked it. Before I could grab her wrist, she launches another straight and I blocked that one as well. But this time, she was able to grab my arm. I try to shake her off by kicking her sides but she was ready for that by blocking it with her own leg. She reeled me in and next up she pushed me back hard with a kick to the gut.

"Am I that too engaging to you?" she said as I kneeled on one knee, holding my gut. "Maybe if I 'expose' myself a little more then maybe you can finally hit me with those slippery hands of yours."

That was just total mockery! The beast in me started to accumulate as I began rushing in towards her, I went for a punch-kick-punch-kick combo, with the last being a jump kick to the face, but she blocked the first three and back steps the fourth. I then went for a jumping reverse shin kick. She ducks. I go for the punch-kick combo again but this time she counters with a back kick after parrying mine. I went down one knee and she attempts to strike me with a kick to the temple. I blocked the attack. She tries a roundhouse kick but she wasn't prepared by my low sweep kick. She went down to the ground. By the time she got up, her tank top is now drenched in soil stain.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Angry that I stained your clothes?"

Anna-san giggled a bit, knowing that was my comeback line from the insult she gave me. She now went for a tornado kick, which was a jumping fan kick followed by a standing roundhouse. I missed the fan kick, but got hit on the roundhouse, which gave her a chance to follow through with a series of punches to the body, and then another tornado kick. The force from the second tornado kick made my body spin as I fall but it let my beast rise and I quickly recover by being on all fours. I retaliated with a double back kick to keep her in the distance as I roll myself to my feet. She tries to rush in to keep me down but it was too late. As soon as I'm up I went to another kick to the face. She blocks it with both arms. I then go for a jump kick to her stomach. The hit made her bent forward, which was lucky for her as I was executing a roundhouse while in mid-air, resulting in a miss. But I follow through with a very forceful back kick once I land. She blocked it, but it had enough force to push her back. 

Now things get dead serious. Anna-san goes for a rushing flurry of punches. The fists fly so fast there's no room for a counterattack. I blocked and parried every punch coming at me. But unless I do something, I'll go down for sure. When she launches another punch, which was her right, I parried it from the outside with my own right and let my body turn, allowing me to sidestep away from her punches and ending up at her back. I wrapped my free arm over her head and my leg between hers, going for a modified Russian Leg Sweep and about to slam her to the ground.

I didn't.

I then released her hold and let her go, to her surprise.

"That move..." Anna-san said. "That wasn't from our dojo! Where did you learn it"  
"Ryoma-san taught me," I replied.  
"Ryoma? You mean Ryoma Nagare, the Getter-1 pilot?"

I then told her of the time Daiken and Ryoma trained me to get my focus back in order to activate the Grungust's weapons.

"Why?" Anna-san asked me. "Why didn't you go for it"  
"If I did, there's a strong chance I might break your neck. Even though this is a duel, I won't let myself to incapacitate you like that. Doesn't matter if you DO break my neck, but I won't break yours"  
"That kind of attitude can be used against you, you know," she snorts. "Like what I'll do to you right now!" She goes for a jump kick, which I parried, but she follows through with a mid-air roundhouse and a mid-air back kick. I ducked the second but got hit on the third. She now goes for another punch at me but I went down and used my own legs to toss her overhead. She managed to land on her feet as I got up and started my own fists of flurry. She tries to attempt the same counter move I did but when she parried from the outside, I kneeled and go for a shoulder tackle, hitting her in the gut so I can lift her body upwards and slam her down. I almost got blind by that move as my face was slapped against her chest and the dirt from her shirt was hitting my eyes. But I got the job done and she falls on her back. I was on top and lightning struck as I went for a punch. The lighting caused a flash of light for a split second and when it disappeared, all that Anna-san could see is my fist being just a breath away from her.  
"If I really want to, I'd strike it down right away. But as much as I can I won't do it." I said to her. Afterwards I got up and offered her my hand. She smiled and took my hand as I help her up.  
"Well, looks like you have beaten me for sure," she said. "I'm glad. The Master is sure proud of how far you've come. At long last, his legacy will live on in you."

I smiled at the compliment. Really, I have no idea what to say to her about that because I didn't think I've reached that particular level of mastery. Just as the duel is over, so is the rain shower.

"So, why say we head for my home? I have something to give you over there"  
"All right. But don't you think anyone is going to notice how dirty we both are"  
"I wouldn't mind," she giggles. "We can just say we played a rough sport on this field"  
"This field..." I said as I looked around for the last time, then staring what appears to be a stone monument standing at the edge. A name is engraved at the stone written in kanji:

Hazama

Both of us looked at that stone and bowed.

By morning, I was all set and ready for my escort mission with the Experts of Justice. We will approach Mutropolis Base by sea as there is no aircraft that's big enough, nor strong enough to carry Giant Robo's weight (which is said to be in hundreds of tons). Everybody's in the ship while I stayed a little longer to say my good-byes to Anna-san.

"I'm sure going to miss you," I said. "We've only been together for just a day and now we have to part ways again"  
"We all have our jobs to do," she replied. "I'll be all right. If not then I wouldn't be in this position in the DC, right"  
"Hehe. Well, guess you're right."

She giggles and then gently holds my head, then softly kisses my forehead. A way of saying good luck. I responded with a hug.

"Go now. You don't want your friends to be angry at you for being late"  
"Hehe. All right. Take care, Anna-san"  
"You too, Ryoga-kun. Have a safe journey."

We smiled and waved as I grabbed my things and went inside the ship. I looked back to see her for the last time as the ship begins its voyage to the Mutropolis base.

When I headed for my quarters, I placed the bag that I was carrying over the bed and opened it up, revealing a white Gi with several writings at the back along with a black belt, a bandana, and a pair of gloves. All of these belong to my master. As part of the tradition, anyone who has reached the level of master is to receive the same garment as his mentor. Anna-san kept it well until the time someone would master the Hazama-style Martial Arts. Honestly, I don't deserve the garment as there is someone I know who is better than I am. Nevertheless, I now have them in my possession and I intend to put them on as I entered a large, empty room within the ship that's perfect for my practice.

"Well now, you're doing pretty good!" Taisou said to me. The rest of the Experts of Justice, as well as Yoshiko-san, were there as well.  
"How long have you too been watching?" I asked.  
"Oh, from the start. I see you now have Hazama's Gi"  
"Hazama's Gi!?! You mean THE Hazama!?!" Tetsugyu said in surprise.  
"You know Daigoro Hazama, Taisou-san?" I asked.  
"Daigoro Hazama is a very famous man, Ryoga. And now that you wore his Gi, it's clear that you are now the master of the Hazama Arts"  
"Is that what it meant, Taisou?" Daisaku asks.  
"In the old days. Anyway, how about if I spar with you"  
"Are you serious?" I replied.  
"Don't worry! I won't use any of my magic tricks on you. I can be just as good in plain hand-to-hand combat. Besides, I really want to test out how good the Hazama-style really is for myself. Also, it'll be good training for both us. So it's win-win situation as you can see."

My first combat as a Hazama master already. Fun.

End of Chapter 1 


	3. Awaken! Brave Hero Raideen!

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 2 A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316 

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Daiken Crow and Axel Hawkins are property of Rurounin Mao and used with permission. Comments and suggestions are welcomed via e-mail at 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Due to so many series of unfortunate events that I have gotten myself into, this may very well be my last chapter of the series again. However, I do intend to continue writing series when I have the time to do so. I thank all the readers for supporting me and for your patience.

------------

Chapter 2:  
"Awaken! Brave Hero Raideen!"

------------

Part 1

Legend has it that during the ancient times demons rose from the earth and ruled Egypt, engulfing it in darkness and chaos. The ancient Egyptians lived in a time of terror under the demons' rule. In hope of salvation, the ancient priests of Egypt prayed to the Sun God, Ra, to bring light back to the darkness.

The Sun God was angry at the despicable acts the demonic empire made over his people, and thus, waged a war against them. Ra emerged victorious after defeating their ruler, Barao, and the demonic empire is banished. However, Ra used up nearly all of his power to defeat Barao and it is only a matter of time before the great Sun God passes away.

Ra knew that when he dies, the demonic empire would surely rise again. And so before his death, the Sun God placed a seal on the demons that would prevent them from returning to the surface for thousands of years. And if in the event the demons successfully break the seal, Ra created the Mutron, a stone whose power grows within the sands of time. The Mutron is to be placed within a giant stone guardian, which the ancient Egyptians built as a tribute to their god. The guardian, given the name 'Raideen', will awaken when the son of Ra summons it. The son of Ra shall live among men as a man, and will be reincarnated every generation to prepare for the day Raideen must be summoned to battle the demons underneath the earth, and the dark skies above.

As mythological as it sounds, the legend of Raideen became true in the One-Year War when the demons of Barao rose from the surface and wreck havoc in Egypt and around the world, this time under the leadership of Barao's descendant, Prince Sharking. It is then that the son of Ra, reincarnated as a young Japanese-Egyptian named Akira Hibiki, summoned Raideen and waged battle against the demons of Barao. History repeats itself as Akira succeeds in defeating Sharking and Barao's demons with the aid of the 13th Autonomous Corps. But just as it happened in ancient times, Raideen is heavily damaged at the end of the battle and breaks itself apart.

7 years have now passed.

Somewhere beneath the sands of Egypt lies the very world where these demons, now known by the Earth Federation and the Mutropolis Organization as the Youma Empire, gathered and are preparing for a ritual. The demons kneeled and bowed to the giant stone idol of the god of the Youma Empire who was defeated by Ra. At the foot of the idol are two individuals, an old demon covered in a black robe, most likely the high priest of the Youma Empire. The other is more human in appearance. A red mask covers his eyes to conceal his face and he wears a crown like that of the pharaohs of ancient Egypt. The high priest now kneels and chants a dark prayer to the stone idol while the masked individual looks over at the demons who are praising his name:

"Shar...king"  
"Shar...king"  
"Shar...king"  
"Why must you bother reviving a monster that is defeated many times before?" Sharking grunted as he turns toward the priest, Belostan. "No matter how many times it has summoned, or how many of them they are, they will always be defeated"  
"My Prince," Belostan replied. "You have forgotten that the Bustodon feeds upon the negative spirits of man. As long as there is hatred within the hearts of men, the Bustodon will always be reborn. Even Ra himself cannot destroy our greatest monster.  
Now is the time our Fossil Beast is be awakened once again. The son of Ra remains in slumber and its guardian is destroyed. If it not for that 'light' that fell from the sky, we would have our chance to destroy them both once and for all. But that 'light' is also a sign of what is to come"  
"I very well know of the prophecy, priest!" the prince retorts. "That 'God of Destruction' will come down from the skies with an army of enormous numbers. And they will consume everything on this earth"  
"Yes, their arrival will definitely mean our end. That is why if we are to survive, we must gather our forces and obtain the Mutron while the son of Ra is asleep"  
"You'd better hope your plan works, priest. For I will go and witness the son of Ra's end with my own eyes..."

Then, the eyes of the stone idol glowed followed by a loud roar. It was the roar of Barao. Sharking and Belostan immediately kneeled to the true leader of the Youma Empire.

"Shar...king..." Barao growled. "Shar...king"  
"Yes, father." Sharking responds. His head bowed.  
"Shar...king..." Barao growled even louder. "SHAR...KING"  
"I understand, father. I promise you, we will have the Mutron and we will defeat the gods of destruction."

And that, Barao roared loudly...

------------

Part 2

The Mutropolis Base. Some would call it the Mutron Fortress. Others call it simply as Mutronius. Whatever the name, located just on the eastern coast of Japan, this is the very headquarters of the Mutropolis Organization. Like the DC Branch in Yokosuka, the Mutropolis Base sits just a few hundred meters away from the mainland. Not surprisingly, it is large enough to fit in a small army of robots should the base be attacked. But what is surprising is that within the mainland area lies an unusual mountain cliff that has the shape of an Egyptian pharaoh facing the ocean. One can easily think that the pharaoh's face was carved intentionally because of how alive the face looked.

Inside the base, the ship where the Experts of Justice were ridden into has docked itself in. Both Giant Robo and the Grungust Type-II have been transferred to the launching deck of the base. However, they're not the only ones stored there. Side by side with the two is another robot - one of the R Machines that Shu mentioned before. Ryoga, Yoshiko, and the Experts of Justice gazed upon the R-1.

"So they're the ones Prof. Shirakawa mentioned," said Taisou. "The 'R Machines"  
"Wow! They look awesome!" Daisaku said in amazement.  
"It's hard to believe that these three are just as powerful as Mazinger Z or Getter Robo while having the look and agile performance of the Gundams..." Yoshiko comments.

Ryoga kept quiet as he gazed upon one of the SRX robots. His mind completely boggled up. Not only that he has seen the R-1 with his own eyes but he is also inside the Mutropolis Base, the very base where the remains of Raideen said to be buried. He knows that the pharaoh carving outside is actually the face of Raideen, made in memory of its effort to save Japan from the Youma Empire's invasion.

Then, a group of individuals appear. One of them who's ahead of the group is a tall looking man with loads of muscle and wears dark green overalls. He had a mustache and beard to boot. On his right is a man dressed in a white suit and dark glasses to cover his eyes. Like the tall man, he had short hair, had a smaller mustache and a beard, but their grayish color reveals his age. On his left is another man wearing a white Chinese robe. He had long hair that's tied to his back and carries a fan on his hand. Behind the three men are three other individuals. One is a blond-haired, slightly freckled girl whose body and outfit almost suggest she's one tough lady. The second is a man probably reaching his 30's and looks like a sincere person. And the third is a nerdy kid with glasses. The Experts of Justice noticed the individuals' arrival and gave their salutation. Dr. Yasunishi approached them and gave her greetings as well.

"It is good to see you all again," Dr. Yasunishi bows.  
"As do you," said the tall individual. "I'm glad to know that you are well"  
"Yes, the Experts of Justice have done a exceptional job"  
"Well done, you all," the Chinese man said to the Experts. "You all can take a break for the time being. It's been quite a journey for all of you"  
"Hey hey! Finally! We got ourselves a break!" Tetsugyu grins as he smacks his knuckles. "Let's go have a drink! Hey, Ginrei! Wanna join me?"

But when Tetsugyu looked, he finds Ginrei and Daisaku already leaving the area. And Ginrei giving Daisaku a big hug from behind. "So, why say we spend a little time together outside, hmm, Daisaku"  
"Sure!" Daisaku answered happily.

Everyone could see Tetsugyu's jaw dropping out. Drop after drop of tears from his eyes. And even mucus oozing out of his nose. "WHY! WHY IS SHE'S ALWAYS MAKING OUT WITH THAT PUNY LITTLE KID!?! HE'S JUST 12 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"

Before things could get out of hand, Taisou pulls out his bottle filled with sake and quickly puts it in Tetsugyu mouth. Tetsugyu calms down and like a baby, curls up and sucks the bottle dry. Taisou then lifts up the big guy and slowly leaves the deck, apologizing to everyone. "Sorry about that. I'll take care of it"  
"Now what was that all about?" Ryoga asks in confusion. Everybody else simply sweatdrops over the whole matter.  
"Anyway," the tall man coughs. "You must be Ryoga Kazehino. I am Kamamiyadera, Chief of Staff of the Mutropolis Organization. To my right is Chujo Shizuo, Chief of the Experts of Justice. And on my left is Master Go, Chief Scientist of this facility. The other three are my Bulgler pilots, Rei Asuka, Chikara Jinguuji, and Tarou Sarumaru."

The Bulgler, Ryoga thought. It must be that ship. He then bows to everyone in greeting. "Please to meet you all"  
"Welcome to the Mutropolis Base, young Kazehino." Master Go greeted. "We know that your friends from the White Base Kai are on their way here from Point Kasarelia. We welcome you as our guest"  
"Point Kasarelia? You mean from then Czechoslovakia? Why coming from all the way there"  
"There was news that the Zanscare Empire invaded the area upon learning that the League Militaire are stationed on that country with a new Gundam model," Chujo explains. "So the White Base Kai left immediately after their visit from the Nanbara Connection to investigate"  
"The League Militaire?" "They're a small civilian resistance group who opposed the Zanscare's campaign of taking over the world. They do not serve under the Federation, but they were helpful in keeping the Zanscare off of Earth, as well as the Zeons and the like"  
"But how is it that the League are able to build their own Gundam?" Yoshiko asks. "Wasn't the Federation the only one that can build it"  
"I can explain that!" said the nerdy kid, Sarumaru. "When the Vega Invasion ended in NWC 183, the Federation halted all development of Mobile Suits and concentrated on the building of the SDF-1. Because of this, when the Federation needed to rebuild their Mobile Suit force, they allowed manufacturers like Anaheim Electronics to view the blueprints of the First Gundam, the RX-78. The manufacturers will then be able to use the designs of the First Gundam as a base to build their own version of a Gundam for Federation use, so it's possible the League Militaire did the same thing for their own Gundam as well"  
"I see..." Ryoga replied.  
"In any case," Chujo interrupts. "While you wait for the White Base Kai, you are free to take a break along with the others. The first field test for the R-1 robot will commence in a few hours so you may join us to see the testing if you wish"  
"Really?" Yoshiko asks. "Wow! This is great, Ryo! We can get to see the new mech in action"  
"Say," Sarumaru said in a high tone, like he had an idea, and asks Ryoga. "Since we are to commence the R-1 test, is it all right if you would be its opponent in combat"  
"Opponent?" Ryoga asks.  
"You ARE the pilot of the Grungust Type-II right? So you should have mastered the unit's T-Link System by now and have access to all its weapons and can transform in the G-Hawk. Your unit is perfect tackling against the R-1 in land and air and we will able to obtain a more thorough combat data"  
"Sarumaru!" Rei Asuka, the blond-haired girl, scolds. "You should not ask him such a favor! Especially in front of the chiefs! We have targeting systems anyway so why have to go against the Grungust Type-II and risk both units taking damage"  
"Think, Rei!" Sarumaru answered. "Both units are still experimental, and having the two slug it out will allow their full potential to be released. Besides, the Grungust pilot and the R-1 pilot have received a lot of fame lately, so I'm sure they'll do fine against each other"  
"Hmmm...when you think about it," Chikara, the other Bulgler pilot comments. "It does make perfect sense"  
"What do you all think?" Kamamiyadera asks.  
"It does make perfect sense," Master Go replied. "Why not"  
"The combat data we will get from these two units will be more thorough and accurate indeed. It will make the evaluation of both units easier." Chujo seconded.  
"I've seen how the Grungust did against the forces of Big Fire," Dr. Yasunishi said. "I'm sure it will not disappoint us in this test"  
"It's settled, then." Kamamiyadera decides. "We will commence the field test with the R-1 going against the Grungust Type-II in addition to the standard tests." He then turns to Ryoga. "Surely, you will accept this, right"  
"I'd be honored to, sir." Ryoga bows. "But who is this R-1 pilot"  
"Hahaha!" Kamamiyadera laughs a bit. "He's just as young as you are! Please, come with us. You will meet him soon enough as well as other members of the SRX Project."

Meanwhile, at the control center of the Mutron Fortress, a group of young kids have been wandering around the area, their eyes opened wide in amazement, as they've never been in a place like it before. However, their consistent split ups are giving their two teachers, a male and a female, some headaches.

"Everyone, please, stick together!" the female teacher pleads. "This is not a playground"  
"Come on, you guys," the male said to the kids. "Do what she says now. We don't want to get into trouble."

Lucky for them, the rest of the staff inside the control center helped out. Eventually, the children have finally gathered together. And good timing too as Kamamiyadera enters from the automatic doors on one side of the room.

"Oh, Kamamiyadera, sir!" the female startles. "I'm so sorry! We kind of"  
"Not to worry, Mari," the Mutronius commander replies. The children began stepping back a little bit upon seeing the commander being so tall and muscular. Kamamiyadera does notice the children's backing and kneels toward them. He gives a mean stare at the children, and as the young ones want to step back further and run away, the Mutron Fortress commander starts making out funny faces. It all ends in a good laugh. "You kids, be careful now, ok?" the commander addresses them. The children waved goodbye as they follow Mari, the sweet young brunette-haired woman in a pink dress, out of the room. The male one, however, stayed behind.  
"So, Akira-kun," Chujo asks. "How are you feeling"  
"I'm all right, sir. Though the school children 'tend to cause a bit of trouble, but it's not much of a problem"  
"That's good to hear. I'd like to introduce to you to Ryoga Kazehino, the pilot of the Grungust Type-II"  
"How do you do, Ryoga-kun?" Akira offers a handshake. "I'm Akira, Akira Hibiki"  
"Please to meet you, Hibiki-san." Ryoga accepts the handshake. Akira may be a Japanese name, he thought, but he almost doesn't look like one. The short hair, the slim but slightly muscular body, and his facial structure suggests he's half Japanese and other being of Middle Eastern descent. In addition, Akira wears a soccer uniform, suggesting he is a school gym teacher.

Then, Ryoga's Psycho Sense started tingling, though it was not as if he or anyone else is in danger. But he felt something strange about Akira. It was as if he had some kind of power within him too. Could he be another Psycho Driver, he thought.

What he doesn't know is that Akira senses Ryoga's own Psycho Sense and he has thoughts about the Grungust pilot as well. "I can sense he has a very strong potential. So strong it's almost destructive. But it seems he is a good man, so he may provide a bright future for all of us"  
"Please forgive the clothes I wear," Akira said to Ryoga. "As you can see, the children are soccer players from a local school and I'm their team captain. We visit here at Mutropolis as part of the field trip after they won the national championship a few days back"  
"Really? Uh, congratulations," Ryoga replied. "But why wear a uniform"  
"Well, I was very active in their practice sessions and the kids have sort of attached to me in a soccer uniform. They don't like me being in any other form of clothing"  
"I see everybody is all here," a voice said and breaks the conversation between Ryoga and Akira. It came from another door as three more individuals came in. Two grown men and one young boy, probably at around the age of 12. The voice came from the man with tall hair and wears a neatly conditioned brown suit. He also had a unique hairstyle as his dark blue hair is straightened up in such a way one can imagine it looking like a ball of fire. The other man is in a black suit and happens to be wearing a pair of black gloves. Though he had short black hair, he appears to be American as opposed to the other and the boy who are both Japanese. The young boy also had a suit as well that is colored blue. "Ah! Glad to see you all here!" Kamamiyadera greets the three.  
"As are you all," the man in the black suit replies with a handshake. "We wouldn't miss it for the world! We all worked hard for this project to come through"  
"So we're going to see the R-1 pound some targets soon?" the boy asks.  
"Better. In addition, the R-1 will engage in combat against the Grungust Type-II." Master Go replies.  
"The Grungust? Is it here already?" the brown suited man asks.  
"As a matter of fact, our pilot is with us." Kamamiyadera then gives way to show Ryoga. Ryoga was quite surprised to see the three. "Say," he said. "Aren't you three the famous Golden Trio?  
"The Golden Trio?" Yoshiko asks. "You mean the current top financial alliance in the world? Even besting the Romefeller Organization"  
"Yes, we are who you say we are," the brown suited man replied. "I'm the president and owner of Haran Incorporated, Banjo Haran"  
"I'm Watta Takeo! Head of the Takeo General Company!" introduced the young boy.  
"And I'm Smith, Roger Smith. Of Smith Enterprises," the man in black introduced himself.  
"Wow! You're the famous 'Negotiator'," Yoshiko addresses to Roger. "It was by your negotiations that made even a cold-hearted rich man give some of his wealth to charity"  
"He even convinced us both to form this alliance!" Banjo laughs. "Takeo and I don't want to at first, but he really managed to change our minds."

Yoshiko then approaches and shakes the two men's hands happily, as though she was drawn in by the charms of the two. Both Banjo and Roger accepted Yoshiko's greeting by kissing her hands, which made the White Base Kai mechanic blush. Watta obviously is not so lucky getting the attention because of his age.

"Mr. Haran, Mr. Takeo, and Mr. Smith have come here to observe the testing of the R-1." Master Go explains. "Several manufacturers have teamed with the DC for the creation of the Real Personal Troopers. Haran Incorporated, Smith Enterprises, and the Takeo General Company have made a small contribution for the SRX Project. Haran Inc. was responsible for additional finances the project needed to create the R Machines. Smith Enterprises provide the workforce and steel material. Mr. Takeo's company provided the transportation of the essential minerals found in Mars and Jupiter"  
"At first we didn't like the idea of the SRX Project," Roger speaks. "We do not finance for the creation of robots made as weapons and the like. But knowing the urgency of the situation, the three of us agreed to help out. We are all hoping that the field test of the R-1 will be successful"  
"There is still plenty of time before the testing will begin," Kamamiyadera said to Ryoga. "Why don't you take a break and feel free to explore the Mutron Fortress"  
"All right," Ryoga agrees. "Thanks"  
"We'll let you know when the testing about to begin." Chujo said. And Ryoga and Yoshiko leave the room but not before Yoshiko waves her hand with an attractive smile over Banjo and Roger.  
"Quite a young lad," Banjo comments.  
"As do many of the pilots then and now," Roger replied.  
"And his ability to pilot it without any training at all. Reminds me of how Koji and Amuro managed to pilot their units 7 years ago"  
"He also happen to possess extraordinary potential," Akira adds in. "Is that true?" Chikara asks.  
"Yes. He had very strong potential, that it even surpasses Ryusei's. I believe he is not very aware of that even though he is the Grungust pilot. "  
"Then it's going to be interesting how it will turn out when those two go head-to-head..." Kamamiyadera said.

Ryoga and Yoshiko decide to split up as Yoshiko heads for the dock to learn more of the R Machines. Ryoga goes for the cafeteria for a bite to eat as he only had little food prior to his arrival at Mutronius. But he suddenly loses his appetite as he hears a series of growls and moans coming from Tetsugyu, who is inside along with Taisou.

"I don't believe this!" Tetsugyu rants, obviously drunk from the sake. "She always goes out with that brat every time we had a break. We used to spend lots of time together until HE showed up!" "Ah, who knows?" Taisou replies. "She may do have feelings for Daisaku. Probably even planning on marrying him when he's come of age." "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Tetsugyu shouts.  
"Easy! Easy!" Taisou laughs. "I was only joking!" Then he started to look a little serious. "But Ginrei is all that Daisaku has right now. His mother died when he was very young. And his father...Dr. Kusama, killed in front of him by Big Fire. No young child should ever witness a murder like that. But it happened, and we were all there to see it." He then looks over at the side, thinking for a moment, before he could continue.  
"Giant Robo...a robot built with a nuclear powered engine. Steel armor built tough not even a Beam Saber can penetrate it. Fists full of megaton power and several weapons at its disposal. It is indeed the ultimate weapon of Big Fire, and now it is in our hands and only follows the voice commands of Daisaku. Dr. Kusama thought by working with them, he would help bring peace to this world, but he was wrong. You, Ginrei, and I were given the assignment to escort him here to defect along with his creation. We succeeded in having Robo, but we all failed to protect the doctor.  
Ginrei felt she was responsible for letting Daisaku's father die and thus promised herself to protect Daisaku. Daisaku has been through a lot of events and it is important that he is to be with guidance, wisdom, and care. Now that we are yet in another crisis, Daisaku needs to be strong also. Ginrei is just the woman for that. And since then, the two are like brother and sister."

When Taisou turned to look at Tetsugyu, he finds him asleep. Taisou quickly gives Tetsugyu a big whack to the head and admonishes him "You idiot! Don't you fall asleep when I'm talking to you!"

Ryoga decides to skip meals altogether and heads off somewhere else. Among the places he has explored was the training area for agents to sharpen their skills in a series of obstacle courses. Several rooms for the staff members to sleep in are found within the base. A few office rooms, bathrooms, and engineering rooms. The last place Ryoga has yet to visit is the simulation room where the agents and trainees play a simulated scenario. So Ryoga decides to head there before returning to the dock to meet with Yoshiko.

"So, how did your training go?" Aya asks Ryusei.  
"Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ryusei raves. "It's so mind blowing! I kicked some serious butt in there"  
"And I'm getting serious headaches," Rai said "The R-1 doesn't have any voice commands, as in the Wildraubtier and the Gespenst. There's no need for you to shout every weapon you fire"  
"Sorry, sorry, Rai-chan! But Mazinger Z, Raideen, and Getter Robo do that so I can't help but do the same, 'cause it is sooooo cool"  
"Yeah? Well, it's giving me a headache and now my ears are ringing, you dimwit"  
"You know, Rai-chan, you shouldn't be too serious. Try it once in awhile! You'll like it! Imagine, you in the R-2 and shouting 'MAGNA BEAM RIFLE!' or 'BEAM CHAKRAM!' or"  
"I think I'll just stick to pulling the triggers, thank you."

As Ryusei, Rai, and Aya, began walking down the hallway, they later meet Ryoga, whose Psycho Sense activates again. This time, he senses something from Aya, the young woman having dark, green hair and wearing a tight blue leather top with gold trims and a white mini skirt. Though the design of her sleeveless top suggests she's working from an organization, it also suggest that 1) She is not wearing a bra at all, and 2) she has pretty good cleavage so exposed that would make any man with a dirty mind drool all over. In addition to her suit, she had long sleeve gloves and boots, red ball earrings and a gold choker that's wrapped a bit tight around her neck with a heart charm.

Aya began hearing tingling sounds from her mind and started feeling a bit dazed. She completely places her hand over her forehead. Rai, Ryusei noticed her.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Rai asked. But before Aya could answer, she suddenly falls forward. Ryoga instinctively catches her, as he was the closest.  
"Hey, are you ok? You don't look too good." Ryoga said. Aya slowly gets up at her feet with assistance from Ryusei and Rai.  
"I...I'm all right. Thank you," she said. "Um, are you new to this base? I have not seen you before"  
"I'm just a guest here having a look around." Ryoga replied.  
"I see. Well, thanks again, Mr"  
"I'm Ryoga, Ryoga Kazehino"  
"Kazehino?" Ryusei said as he turned and looked at Ryoga. Ryoga looked back in wonder. Ryusei is already in his pilot suit sans the helmet. He had short, brown spiky hair, and his face does suggest he's young, perhaps as young as Ryoga's. Quickly, Ryusei zooms through and looks at Ryoga from head to toe, then from the white shirt and leather jacket to the blue jeans and white sneakers. And then Ryusei steps back and points his finger at him. "N...no...no way!" he said. "You're THE Ryoga Kazehino"  
"Well, yes, I am," he replied. "Something wrong?"

Then Ryusei kneeled and bowed repeatedly to him saying "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy"  
"Ryusei, what do you think you're doing?" asked Rai. Though his age appearance is somewhat between Ryusei and Aya's, he seems to be the all-serious and mature type. He wore a long blue jacket and white jeans and having the same long blue boots as Aya's. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and the type of face and body that women would highly admire (in other words, he's a pretty boy). His looks are equaled only by his calm and nihilistic attitude.  
"Don't tell me you don't know this guy!" Ryusei said. "He's the legendary Ryoga Kazehino! The only undefeated player in the Burning PT World Tournament! He's the one who beat 'The Invincible' Tenzan Nakajima and claimed the 3rd Ace of Aces Title!" "Ryoga Kazehino..." Aya thought and then it hit her. "It can't be! Is he the one"  
"Ryoga-san! Ryoga-san!" Ryusei shakes Ryoga's hand vigorously. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm Ryusei Date"  
"Ryusei?" Ryoga asked. "You mean the champion from last year"  
"Yes! Yes! How do you know that"  
"I watched it on tv, duh"  
"Oh!" Ryusei laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Anyway, I'm a really big fan of yours. What you did in the 3rd tournament inspired me to become an Ace of Aces myself. Though I may have beaten 'The Invincible', everybody to this day still talks on how you beat him. It was incredible! Dubbed the greatest battle ever fought in Burning PT history!"

Rai played a little dumb on the subject but he is indeed familiar with the Burning PT game. In fact, he and Aya knew that the game was actually used in real life pilot training and it records the overall status of each pilot. He is also aware of Ryoga's status in the tournament as well as his fame.

"So you're the pilot of the Grungust Type-II?" Aya asks.  
"Yes." Ryoga answered. "I guess I've been made famous as the Grungust pilot"  
"No way! The Grungust is here?" Ryusei asks.  
"Yes. I'm asked to be the R-1's opponent as part of the combat test."

Those very words struck Ryusei as though an arrow shot him. His hands fall flat and jaws dropped down. And then began stuttering. "N...n...n...no way..." He quickly kneels down and bows. Tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall. But his eyes were burning like fire.

"Um...was it something I said?" Ryoga asked.  
"Sir! It would be a great honor to be your opponent!" Ryusei cries out. He quickly stands and raises his fist up, showing his courage and determination. "I promise I will not disappoint you in this challenge!" He strikes a pose as though banners of his name and cheers from the crowd echo on the background.

Ryoga tries to remain calm from all this even though he has that kind of behavior as well sometimes. "Challenge? Opponent? So you're the pilot of the R-1"  
"So a combat test between the Grungust and the R-1..." Rai comments. "Very interesting"  
"Well, we are about to report to the docks to prepare the R-1 for sortie." Aya said. "Really?" Ryoga responded. "Well, I'm about to head there too. So why say we head there together?"

Then sounds of the siren howled across the hallway. Kamamiyadera's voice was heard afterwards. "Attention, everyone! Enemy forces are spotted and heading this way! All personal prepare for battle stations! I repeat, enemy forces are spotted and heading this way! All personal prepare for battle stations!"

From Ryoga's pocket, his data scanner started making sounds. Ryoga picks it up and affixes it to his ear as he answers the call. "What is it, Yoshiko-san"  
"Ryo! Get to the Grungust on the double! Daisaku and Ginrei are being attacked by unknown units"  
"What's that!?! Daisaku and Ginrei!?!"

"Taisou! Tetsugyu!" Chujo contacts them via radio. "Head out towards the forest and rescue Daisaku and Ginrei"  
"Negative, sir!" Taisou answered. "Tetsugyu's still out. I'm going to rescue them myself"  
"Damn it! This is not time for him to be drunk! There are 6 or so giant units chasing them! You won't be able to handle it on your own, Taisou! I'll go along with you"  
"If you're going, then I will too." Go said.  
"Count me in, too." Roger volunteers.  
"But, Mr. Smith, these are 6 giants." Go opposes. "It's too dangerous out there"  
"Please put your trust on Roger." Banjo said. "I, unfortunately, don't have Daitarn with me, but Roger will be of great assistance against those guys"  
"All right," Chujo accepts. "We'll need all the help we can get"  
"Good, then let's get inside my ride!" Roger said as he leads the way. He then pulls up his sleeve and presses a button on his wristwatch. "Norman! Dorothy"  
"Yes, Master Roger." Norman, Roger's butler responds. "I've sent it out already. It is on its way."

At the docks, Ryoga has entered inside the cockpit of the Grungust Type-II and all of its systems have been turned on. "Ok, Yoshiko-san! I'm all set"  
"This is Ryusei Date! I'm ready to kick some metal butt!" Ryusei said via an open channel. "Don't get too overconfident, Ryu!" Aya speaks from the control center. "The R-1 isn't fully tested yet. We don't know if it still has any bugs that need to be fixed"  
"Relax! If this one is based on the Wildraubtier, then it should have no problems, right?" Ryusei then pulls a few switches from the R-1's cockpit, which releases the automatic locks on the R-1's docking pad. "Removing lock bolts. Now moving to launch pad."

But as soon as Ryusei starts moving the controls, the R-1 only moved just slightly, but it's foot never raised up.

"Huh? Moving to launch pad...now."

Still nothing.

"Hey! Why aren't you moving, R-1"  
"What's the matter, Ryusei?" Rai asks.  
"The R-1 isn't moving! I can't get into the launch pad"  
"Check your status"  
"It's all green here, Rai-chan"  
"I found the problem!" Sarumaru speaks out. "The lock bolts on the R-1's feet are stuck! They need to be removed manually"  
"Then why not I just pull them off myself?" Ryusei said and lets the R-1 bend down to pull the bolts.  
"No! Don't do it!" Sarumaru intervenes. "The bolts are tightly locked. Any forceful attempt to remove it could damage the R-1's feet. I'm on my way there with the mechanical crew to take them out. Give us 5 minutes"  
"We've got another problem, everyone!" Kamamiyadera now speaks. "Another wave of enemy units is headed this way."

Ryoga then makes a connection to the control center and then views the screen showing the enemy. They are in about a dozen but only two types of enemies appear: small squid like flying robots with a pair of tentacles and a tubular mouth. The others are large stone golems with arched blades as its hands. These stone golems are flying as well.

"Those are the Dromes and the Bustodons. Fossil Monsters from the Youma Empire." Kamamiyadera describes the two groups of monsters.  
"The Youma Empire!?!" Ryoga gasped.  
"But I thought those guys were sealed off by Raideen!" Ryusei said.  
"Six of these Fossil Monsters are chasing after Daisaku and Ginrei." Kamamiyadera briefs the situation. "The entire Experts of Justice division are sent out to rescue them. The other 12 Fossil Monsters are on their way here. I have already sent out a SOS signal to the White Base Kai and they'll be getting here as soon as possible.  
Ryoga-kun, I know this will be a very difficult task, but I ask that try your best to defend the base until help arrives. I've sent out Chikara and Rei to pilot the Bulgler and assist you"  
"I understand, sir," Ryoga complies. In his mind, this is a very difficult task indeed. Even with the aid of the Bulgler, the odds are 12 against 2. Add with the R-1 not operational and the White Base Kai still far away. "We'll take care of those Drome squids," Rei said. "You take on the Bustodons"  
"Got it"  
"Bulgler, now taking off!"

"Hold on to me real tight!" Ginrei said to Daisaku as she increases the speed of her motorcycle. Daisaku nods and wraps his arms over Ginrei's waist as the bike starts swerving left and right to avoid the fireballs the Dromes fire with their tubular mouths. The flames sparked over the grass and trees, causing a forest fire and are spreading fast. Ginrei and Daisaku are quickly surrounded within the flames as they ride their way out of the forest. One of the trees suddenly fell on the path, blocking the two. Ginrei instinctively pulls up the bike and jumps over the burning tree. Moments after, they have zoomed out of the burning forest and now on their way back to Mutronius. However, to their surprise, a Bustodon stands in front of them and slams its scimitar blades to the ground. The massive blades caused a tremor that puts the bike off balance and sends Ginrei and Daisaku dragging their bodies to the ground.

Daisaku was the first to get up. He only had a few cuts and bruises from his legs and arms. Ginrei however, remains motionless after the fall.

"Oh no! Ginrei-san!" Daisaku shouts as he attends to her. She was unconscious. When Daisaku looked up, the Bustodon now prepares to strike its blade. Daisaku holds Ginrei's head over his chest and shuts his eyes. "Dorothy, now!" Roger commands as he opens the top of his limousine. A woman with red hair and in a maid's outfit bursts out of the vehicle and dashes with incredible speed, catching Daisaku and Ginrei on time before the blade hits the ground.

When Daisaku opened his eyes, he sees that he and Ginrei are still alive. He also saw the maid who save them but she appears to be emotionless. Her skin, though white, looks as though it was made of plaster. In short, she almost looks more like a mannequin rather than a human.

"Who are you?" Daisaku asks.  
"I am Dorothy," the maid answered, but she sounded like that of a machine. "Are you all right"  
"I'm ok, but she's unconscious. We need to bring her back to the base."

Explosions are heard afterwards, Daisaku and Dorothy looked to see that the Bustodon is taking blow after blow by the combined attacks of Taisou and Chujo, whose punches emanate powerful explosions. However, another Bustodon and four Dromes appear. The Dromes begin spewing out fireballs. Dorothy grabs Daisaku and Ginrei and dodges the first three, but she wasn't fast enough to evade the fourth.

"IRON FAN-----DEFENSE!" Go shouts as pulls out his twin fans and literally blocks the fourth fireball. Then deflects it back. "Master Go!" Daisaku cries.  
"Quickly!" Go said. "Get to the limo and head to base! We'll hold them off"  
Dorothy gives a nod and carries Daisaku and Ginrei again towards the limousine. "You two all right?" Roger asks.  
"Daisaku only suffered some cuts and bruises." Dorothy answered. "But Ginrei is unconscious."

Roger looked over at his window as he sees Chujo, Go, and Taisou doing all they can to fight off the Fossil Monsters. However, the enemy's size and number greatly reveal that the Experts are failing. "Dorothy, take the wheel," he said and steps out of the vehicle, rushing into the battle.

Not only did Chujo and Taisou find difficulty knocking the Bustodon down, but also there are two Bustodons they have to worry. The two stone golems used the flat portion of their blades and used it to swat the two Experts, slamming them hard to the ground. Go tries to hold his fan for as long as he could as the Dromes continue to shoot fireballs at him and towards Roger's vehicle, now pulling away until one fireball ignites just by his feet to knock him off.

"All right! Here they come!" Chikara shouts as he sees visual of the twelve Fossil Monsters heading for the base.  
"Ok! Let's take them on!" Rei said. "Bulgler, attack"  
"Got it!" Ryoga seconds. "G-Hawk, engaging!"

------------

Part 3

As one Bustodon is about to strike its blade on the fallen Experts, Roger stands still as he pulls his sleeve and speaks to his wristwatch:

"BIG-O! IT'S SHOWTIME!!!!!"

From the plains, a huge black robot emerged, taking Roger and the Experts while sending the Bustodons back. The huge black robot was humanoid in appearance with the exception of two huge arms and what appear to be pistons mounted on the joints. It's heavy armored plating and large size meant that Roger's Big-O is just as tough and powerful as Daisaku's Giant Robo.

When the Experts have come to, they find themselves on Big-O's hand while Roger stands on its shoulder. The Big-O's head then extends to reveal a cockpit in which Roger steps in and the head descends to its original position. He then grabs hold of the two levers sitting on two arched boards on the sides of his seat. A small screen in front him opened and these words scrolled out:

CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD, YE NOT GUILTY

The Dromes began spewing fireballs at the black robot, but the Big-O simply raises one of its huge arms up and blocks them without a scratch. One of the Bustodon's then tried striking it, but Big-O's arms remains undamaged even after taking several strikes. The Experts were amazed by how Roger's robot performed.

"Guys, I believe I'll be needing the other arm for this." Roger said to them.  
"You got it," Chujo replies. "Taisou, take us back to base."

Taisou nods and carries Chujo and Go as the three flew back to the Mutropolis Base.

"Thank you!" Roger said. When his Big-O blocked another blade strike, it lowered its arm as it lets out a punch from its other. Just one punch was incredibly enough to knock down the Bustodon hard.

The other Bustodon tries to knock down the black robot by tackling it while the Dromes follow through by firing more of their fireballs. But try as the might, the Big-O still remained on its feet. Roger reels both levers back and shoves them forward, allowing the Big-O's arms to push the second Fossil Monster away. By pressing the buttons on the levers, the upper chests of the Big-O raises to reveal several turrets and fires rapid, multiple rounds of solid ammunition. The Fossil Monster tries to stay on its feet, but when the solid rounds are finished, Big-O follows through with a punch to the gut. Just before it happened, the piston on Big-O's arm expanded and the second the iron fist hit the stone surface, the piston collapsed, resulting in a second impact on the same punch. The impact of the piston resulted on the Bustodon's stone torso to blow itself open. The Bustodon takes a few, wobbly steps backwards, revealing the large big hole on its torso before it collapses on itself.

"EYE SOLID LASER!" Ryoga shouts as his G-Hawk fired twin beams on the nearest flying Bustodon. The remaining five didn't pay attention to Ryoga's attack and continues moving forward towards the base. When Ryoga saw the other Fossil Monsters went pass him, he quickly turned around and chased them at full speed. "You're not going anywhere! Split Missiles!"

Ryoga then swerves to the next Bustodon.

"Eye Solid Laser!"

For the remaining three, he moves in the closest Fossil Monster and transforms his G-Hawk to the Grungust, immediately followed by a kick to the monster's torso, allowing him to make a leap. He then targets the next two.

"BOOST KNUCKLE!"

The Grungust's flying fists zoomed towards the two other Bustodons and knocked them off. Now in a free fall, Ryoga spins around to seek any more of the Bustodons trying to fly close to the base and launches another Eye Solid Laser before reverting back into the G-Hawk.

"Wow! That was cool!" Ryusei said back at the docks as he watches. "Hey, c'mon, you guys!" he said to Sarumaru and the mechanics.  
"We're doing as fast as we can here! Just a minute or two more!"

"This is not good," Kamamiyadera says. "We don't have any defensive weapons here. We'll be destroyed for sure"  
"Sir," Akira asks. "Please let me summon Raideen"  
"But Akira-kun, we don't know if he is fully recovered"  
"He's right, Akira-kun," Banjo said. "We don't if the Mutron will fully activate on its new form"  
"We don't have much of choice. I have to revive him or we won't survive!" Akira explains. Then suddenly, his head starts to ache followed by a strange aura of power surrounding him from within. At that point, a voice is speaking through Akira's mind.  
"Son of Ra Mu! Son of Ra Mu"  
"What's wrong?" Kamamiyadera asks when he saw Akira holding his head. But Akira did not answer as he tries to listen to the voice.  
"I heed your call, Son of Ra Mu. Beings of pure evil and destruction shall come forth from the sky. Let me be awakened and defend mankind once again!"

Then, the voice was gone.

It would appear Ryoga's efforts have gotten the Fossil Monsters' attention as all 6 Bustodons decide to attack the G-Hawk instead. The Dromes, easily dodging the Bulgler's missile weapons, decide to attack the Ryoga's mech instead. Ryoga constantly avoids the Bustodons' blades, and retaliates with Eye Solid Lasers. The Dromes begin spewing fireballs, which Ryoga easily dodges, but one of them went in close and grab the G-Hawk with its tentacles. The others Dromes followed the tactic, immobilizing the fighter by grabbing on to it and dealing damage by releasing more fireballs, sending it down to the ocean.

"Oh no!" Rei shouts seeing the G-Hawk going down. The Dromes did their job and now the Bustodons revert for their present course to the Mutropolis Base. "Chikara, let's go!" she said.  
"You got it!" Chikara replies as they engage the nearest Fossil Monster. "Missiles fire!"

But the Bustodon simply parries the missiles with its blades and just flew past the Bulgler, bumping the ship to set it off course. Rei and Chikara managed to retain control of the Bulgler, but now are way too distant from the battle.

"C'mon!" Ryusei shouts. "Get me out now"  
"Just a little more and...there!" Sarumaru said as the bolts finally come loose. "Get on the launch pad, now"  
"Finally! Real Personal Trooper Type-1, mobile!  
Shield equipped!  
Boosted Rifle equipped!  
R-1!  
Ryusei Date,...GO!"

Ryusei's holds his breath as the launch pad catapults the R-1 out of the base. His body pressed firmly to the seat as he felt like he was on a jet-powered roller coaster bursting with great speed. The whole thing lasted for less than 5 seconds and the R-1 is now out of the base and flying airborne. He then lets his air out and breathes heavily for a moment then sees the Bustodons now heading at his way.

"R-1, active!" he said. "Changing to R-Wing!"

With that said, the head of the R-1 slowly sinks down while the thrusters, located on its back, were raised upwards to the shoulders. The arms were then locked together to the rear and lifted upwards to the same level as the thrusters. Legs moved towards the very back of the unit and the thrusters, now underneath the legs, changed positions from vertical to horizontal at a 90 degree angle, forming the wings. Finally, the R-1's shield is connected right at the very abdominal area of the robot, forming the nose cone. The Boosted Rifle is then attached to the side, completing the transformation from robot to jet fighter.

"Initiating afterburners!" Ryusei said as the engines from R-Wing's legs burst allowing the jet to move at incredible speed. He then goes head on against the Fossil Monsters, attacking with a series of air-to-air missiles, hitting each one. When the R-Wing passes them, it converted back into the R-1 and pulled out twin pistols from its holster.

"Target locked on!" Ryusei shouts. "G-Revolver, FIRE!"

About a dozen shots or so were fired from each gun as they took damage to two of the Bustodons, stopping their movement completely. It got their attention as they now attempt to attack the R-1 with their blades while the others head close to the Mutron base. The R-1 places holstered its twin guns and dashes forward, ignoring the two Fossil Monsters. It then pulls out the large rifle and aims at the furthest Bustodon.

"Now, BOOSTED RIFLE!"

Single rifle shots are then fired and hit their mark. The rifle was powerful enough to punch a hole on each Bustodon that was hit. One of them lost its arm completely because of that shot. That made them turn against the R-1 and unleashed an all-out assault. Ryusei moves his R-1 to evade the swinging blades, but when one was about to hit him, he blocks it by using the R-1's melee weapon--- a knife.

Try as they might, the four Dromes and the one Bustodon simply could not bring the Big-O down thanks to its thick armor. Roger decides to put them down for good after guarding for so long. He starts by focusing the Big-O's eyes on the four Dromes and then, from its eyes releases a quick burst of laser beams. The Big-O's eyes move towards each Drome, destroying the squid-like monster completely with the beams. The Bustodon then tries to attack, while the Big-O is distracted, but Roger turned his attention to the Fossil Monster immediately after destroying the last Drome and looking at the Bustodon from top to bottom, the beams sliced though the stone monster's body. The Big-O makes a finishing strike using its piston-powered punch and the Bustodon crumbled into pieces.

From out of nowhere, three large missiles came out and hit the Big-O from behind, knocking the black robot down.

The R-1 continues to parry attack after attack by the other Bustodons using only its small knife weapon. When the Fossil Monsters surround their enemy and strike it all at once in all directions, the R-1 evades by going full blast with its boosters to move vertically upwards. Then, tingling sounds are heard within Ryusei's own mind, sensing something is coming. He turned his R Machine around to see three more three missiles are coming close. In a quick-second, Ryusei fires on the missiles using the vulcans attached to the R-1's head. Ryusei quickly moves the R-1 to distance himself from the enemy and close to the Mutropolis base. The Bustodons then started pulling back. When Ryusei takes a look at the where they are going, his eyes were wide open in awe.

"What the heck is that!?!" he said.

"It can't be..." Kamamiyadera said back at the base. "It's the Gante!"

Just outside, Akira pulls over his jet-powered motorcycle as he looks at the Gante. It looks like a giant hand made entirely of stone. It was almost as huge as the Mechasaurus Dai that attacked the Saotome Lab. The 'fingers' are actually heads shaped like snakes that shoot missiles and flames from its mouth. The very same missiles that attacked Big-O and the R-1.

"Sharking..." Akira said.  
"He has returned," a voice said to Akira.  
"Indeed. But why all these years?"

"Hear me all and hear me well!" a loud voice is heard from the Gante. "I am Sharking, Prince of the Youma Empire! Surrender the Mutron to us, or you will all be obliterated! Do not even think that you have the power to defeat me and my Fossil Monster army!"

Then, several more Bustodons and Dromes appear surrounding the Gante. And from behind the Gante came up two more of the same. The monsters total at about 23. And with only the R-1 and the Big-O as the Mutronius's line of defense...

"Wow! Look at all those guys!" Ryusei said. "What in the world are you raving about?" Rai said to him via radio. "They outnumber you and Mr. Smith in huge odds"  
"Don't worry, Rai-chan! I can take them"  
"Don't be too cocky, Ryu!" Aya then speaks out. "As good as R-1 is, it's not indestructible! Any critical damage to it will result in the failure of the SRX Project"  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that"  
"Ryu, try to keep the enemy at a distance as much as you can until the White Base Kai arrives. Do not engage them head on"  
"Roger that, Aya"  
"Everyone, come in!" Daisaku now communicates. "I'm back at the docks. Ready to launch out with Robo!"

Then, when Ryusei moved the R-1's head, he can see from his screen Giant Robo jettisoned out of the Mutropolis Base. The GR's rear boosters activate and the robot lands right next to the Big-O to help get Roger's robot back to its feet. Daisaku communicates with Roger openly. "Are you ok, mister?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks kid." Roger replied, then looks at the number of Fossil Monsters hovering airborne. "Looks like we will have a big battle in our hands. Think you can handle it, kid"  
"I'll do my best, sir! Robo will do his work too!"

The Giant Robo then made a loud low pitch sound as if it agreed with Daisaku.

"Son of Ra, we must act now if we are to defeat them!" said the voice.  
"But can I really summon you?" Akira asks. "Can we be able to defeat them"  
"I am the guardian who will defend mankind to the end. This is my purpose. Come, Son of Ra! Merge with me so we can defeat this evil"  
"Agreed"  
"Then let us begin! Repeat after me: 'Nenshinkiriki"  
"Nenshinkiriki"  
"Konshokonrai"  
"Konshokonrai.  
"Raideen...Raideen..."

And then, Akira starts his bike again and, going at full speed, drives to the edge of a cliff leading to the other with the carving of the pharaoh's face. As he jumps off the cliff, he releases the jet bike, putting his body airborne and shouts out...

"RAIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

The mountain cliff suddenly lets out a flash of light and slowly splits itself open revealing a giant statue made of gold. The head is like that of the pharaoh's but with the face completely covered.

"Fade...Fade...Fade!"

Swirling purple light then surround the giant, being gathered around its forehead.

"RAIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FADE IN!"

The forehead then releases the purple beam, catching Akira in mid-air and pulling him towards the giant's forehead. Akira is slowly absorbed in the forehead and purple lights swerve around the robot again, changing the gold color to blue and red metal. The covers slowly slides open, revealing the pharaoh's face, exactly like that of the mountain cliff. The statue raises its arms and moves its lips as it shouts out with Akira's voice:

"RAAAAAAIDEEEEEEEEN!"

The statue then clashes its fists together shooting out sparks of lightning.

"What the...!?!" Sharking gasps. "How is that possible! It's supposed to be destroyed!!!"

"Is that Raideen?" Daisaku asks.  
"Yes!" Roger replied. "It worked! Raideen is summoned successfully!"

"You cannot be Raideen!" Sharking shouts. "This is a trick! Raideen is gone"  
"I am who you see, Sharking!" Akira shouts back. "Raideen has returned with a new body! And as the guardian of mankind, I will send you back where you came from once again"  
"CURSE YOU, AKIRA HIBIKI! CURSE YOU RAIDEEN!" In a grip of rage, the Gante is about to fire its missiles, but it was halted when a glowing object suddenly blasted right off the ocean floor and bumps the giant stone hand, damaging the surface. The glowing light fades as it flies toward the Mutropolis Base and faces the Youma Army.

It was the G-Hawk.

"You..." Sharking grunts.  
"Ryoga-san, you're ok!" Ryusei cheers with glee.  
"Those Dromes really keep me from moving down there!" Ryoga replied. He then sees the number of Fossil Monsters the Youma Empire has and surveys the number of his own team: 5 vs 23. "What is that robot next to Giant Robo?" he asks. "And is the other one Raideen"  
"Let's see, the black one is called 'Big-O', and yes, that IS Raideen"  
"Wow! That makes five of us, just like those Ranger-man shows"  
"Yeah! Ranger 1! Ranger 2! Ranger 3! Ranger 4! Ranger 5!" Then, unknown to his knowledge, Ryusei fiddled the controls so much the R-1 is doing a superhero pose. "Let's go and fight! Ranger-man"  
"What a moron..." Rai grunted upon seeing that.  
"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Sharking yells in anger. "MY FOSSIL MONSTERS, ATTACK"  
"Here they come!" Ryusei said.  
"All right, everyone! Let's take them head on!" Akira says.

------------

Part 4

The Dromes were the first to attack by firing a barrage of fireballs toward the Mutron Fortress.

"There's too many of them!" Ryusei said. "We won't be able to block them all"  
"Leave it to us!" Roger says as he contacts Daisaku. "Ready, kid"  
"Ready!" Daisaku answered. "Robo, fire all missiles!"

The Giant Robo roared in agreement as it and the Big-O fired a series of missiles from their bodies. The number of the duo's missiles were more than enough to nullify all of the incoming fireballs. The remaining missiles continue to their course, taking out a few of the Fossil Monsters.

"I won't be ignored!" Roger said as he sees the Bustodons now moving forward and completely ignoring him and Daisaku. He lets the Big-O's chest rise once more and fires rapid solid shots at them. Roger's tactic worked as a quarter of the Youma forces went in to attack him and Daisaku.  
"EYE SOLID LASER!" Ryoga shouts as he engages forward firing laser beams to take out two more Dromes. A few of them attempt to grab the G-Hawk once again, but this time, Ryoga was ready.  
"Spiral Attack, initiate!"

The G-Hawk is then covered in glowing spinning light as the Dromes that dare try to come close gets destroyed easily. Ryoga proceeds forward as his Spiral Attack takes down a few of the Bustodons as well.  
Another set of Dromes rain hordes of their fireballs against the Raideen. Raideen raises its left arm up and blocks the attacks with its red buckler shield.

"GOD MISSILES!" Akira shouts as soon as Raideen's arm lowers. From its chest came out large missiles shaped like birds destroying two Dromes. Raideen then flies forward as Akira shouts another attack.  
"GOD BREAKER!"

From Raideen's right arm came out a flat dagger-like blade. As Raideen continues to dash toward the enemy, it swings the blade, taking down a few more Dromes in its way.

The R-1 performs a series of punches and kicks against any of the Fossil Monsters that are attacking it. However, because of their relentless assault, Ryusei is unable to use the R-1's G-Revolvers. So Ryusei improvises by going for his own attack. He moves the R-1 to rush in on one of the Bustodons, then, pulling a lever on his right, he shouts out.

"Take this! T-LINK KNUCKLE!"

Then, the right hand of the R-1 emits a green light. When it is close enough to the Bustodon, Ryusei shoves the lever forward, letting the R-1's fist strike on the body of the flying stone golem. As the Bustodon is driven back from the attack, the energy from the R-1's punch surged throughout the Bustodon's body, causing numerous sparks of explosive green light. Each spark blew a portion of the Bustodon's body until it all ended in one big explosion, literally destroying the Fossil Monster.

As Ryusei pulls away to watch the Fossil Monster's destruction, his mind released a tingling sound, sensing danger. He turned to see another Bustodon about to strike the R-1. Ryusei had very little time to act.

"GOD GO-GUN!" Raideen takes out a bow and shoots an arrow covered in fiery light. The arrow was enough to take the attacking Bustodon out.  
"Wow...thanks, Akira-san!" Ryusei compliments.  
"Keep your eyes open!" Akira said back. "If I cannot have the Mutron, NOBODY CAN!" Sharking shouts. "GO MY GANTES! DESTROY THEM! DESTROY THEM ALL!"

With that order, the remaining Fossil Monsters began pulling back. The three Gantes, including one controlled by Sharking, moved in, firing a barrage of missiles from each of its five heads. The missiles are headed toward Raideen, R-1, and the G-Hawk. The three pilots knew that if they dodge, the missiles would hit the base. But to guard would leave them in serious damage.

Ryoga knew that the G-Hawk wouldn't be able to execute the Spiral Attack in time to nullify the missiles. With only seconds left to make his next move, his Psycho Sense tingles once more. In an instant, he converts the G-Hawk back to the Grungust, and, not even bothered using the mecha's targeting system, Ryoga simply set his sights on the missiles and shouted out:

"MAXI BLASTER!"

The star-like shaped beam from the Grungust's chest burst out and blasts the missiles away. Ryoga moves the Grungust so the beam continues to take out the rest of the missiles and even a few more of the Fossil Monsters. The Maxi Blaster's range was also far enough to hit one of the Gantes.

Raideen on the other hand executes several hand gestures before raising its finger up in the air. Akira then shouts out.

"GOD ALPHA---RAY-----!"

A green, wavy light then comes out of Raideen's body. The light surrounds Raideen and with its wide range, destroys anything that it touches, including the missiles.

Ryusei tries his best to take out the missiles with its vulcans. Surprisingly, his shots were accurate enough to destroy most of them. With only one missile left, all he had to do is take it out with another set of vulcan fire.

He did not make it in time.

"YIKES!" Ryusei shouts and just before the missile hits, a tingling sound came out within his mind and quickly he moves the R-1 to raise its shield to block the attack. The impact shoved the R-1 back out of the flaming smoke, but at least it did not suffer any serious damage.

"Woah! That was close!" he said, breathing heavily after experiencing that shock.  
"Are you all right!?!" Akira asks.  
"Yeah!" Ryusei answers. "Just a bit shaken up, that's all.  
"It'll take more than one good hit to bring those big guys down," Ryoga said.  
"True," Akira seconds. "We'll be needing all of our power to bring down at just one of them."

Ryoga just grunted. Concentrating all fire on one Gante will allow the other two free to attack. Even worse, the Grungust's energy levels are now going down. It can only do a few before it runs out and the unit will shut itself down.

Sharking simply laughs as his foes. "Impressive! But I know you cannot do that forever! Gantes, fire your missiles again!"

The three giant beasts roared and launched another barrage of missiles. Even with the help of Big O and Giant Robo, it's hard to tell if Ryoga, Ryusei, and Akira will be able to nullify the missiles this time around.

Ryoga can only think of one way to beat the last three Fossil Monsters, and that's to attack head on. But doing so will risk the base to take some hits and the Grungust to receive more damage. Despite the risk, Ryoga grips tight of the controls as he is to move forward...

...until huge beams of light came out of nowhere and obliterated the incoming missiles.

"Who dares interfere in this battle!?!" Sharking demands. The beams originated from the west. It was from the White Base Kai. "Everyone!" Rei contacts Ryoga and the others as the Bulgler flies alongside the battleship. "Sorry to keep you all waiting! Reinforcements are here"  
"Is everyone all right?" Rin asks.  
"Captain!" Ryoga replies. "We're ok over here"  
"Good! I'm sending out backup right now!" she then switches her communication channel. "Ok, guys! Get ready to move out"  
"Roger!" Ryoma complied. "Let's go! Hayato! Musashi!"

The two gave a nod as the Gett Machines were launched and combined into Getter 1.

"Ok, Sayaka-san! You're turn!" Koji said.  
"All right!" Sayaka answers. "Double Spazer, GO!" The white jet fighter for the Grendizer then launches out.  
"MAJIN-GO!" Koji shouted as his Mazinger Z is jettisoned out of the hangar, sending it airborne despite the fact that it cannot fly yet. He then calls Sayaka. "Ok! Dock in now"  
"Just watch me!" Sayaka replied as the Double Spazer slowly docks into Mazinger Z's back. But as soon as the docking sequence is completely, the combined robot suddenly starts to fall to Sayaka and Koji's surprise.  
"Quick! Full power to the thrusters!" Koji said.  
"Ok!" Sayaka replied. "Going full power...now!" The engines of the Double Spazer burst out as Mazinger Z now flies up. "Whew! That was close"  
"I don't understand. Grendizer is a whole lot heavier than Mazinger Z. How come the Double Spazer can't manage Mazinger's weight"  
"Maybe is because the Double Spazer's power cannot be combined with Mazinger's Photo-Atomic Engine"  
"Bummer! That means Mazinger's flight is limited! Whose dumb idea was this anyhow?"

Back at the bridge of the White Base Kai, Naomi just gave a sneeze.

"Ok, Combattler Team, you're up next." Rin said.  
"Roger that!" answered a pilot from one of the five small fighter crafts still in the launch bay. "Ok, guys! Let's show them what WE can do!"

The five crafts then took off, and, remaining in one line formation, comes out a battle cry:

"LET'S.  
COM---BIIIIIIINE!"

Then, an electromagnetic field surrounds the five crafts as they undergo a transformation. The craft in front, having a 'V' mark on its belly combines with the second craft that is flipped, forming the head and arms. The third one in the center, appearing like a tank, merges next to make the torso. The fourth comes next to form the legs. The last one on the rear split itself into two before combining, making the legs. The combination now complete, the 5 'Battle Machines' have now become one as the lead pilot shouts out while the combined robot releases an aura of electromagnetic energy:

"COMBATTLER----V"  
"Wow!" Ryusei said in awe. "It's like the Getter Robo, only with 5 fighters"  
"No...This cannot be!" gasped Sharking, seeing that the arrival of the White Base Kai easily meant that his chances of finishing the mission are slim. Not accepting defeat, he waves his staff and shouts out his command. "Go, my Fossil Monsters! Destroy them! DESTROY THEM ALL!"

And so forth, the remaining Bustodons and Dromes launched an assault against Mazinger Z, Getter Robo, and Combattler V.

"You're just easy picking!" Ryoma taunts. "GETTER TOMAHAWK!"

The weapon now in hand, Getter 1 zooms in at the closest Bustodon and with one swing, slices the golem into two before zooming to the next.

"CYCLONE BEAM!" Sayaka shouts, releasing electric beams from the tip of the Double Spazer's wings.  
"KOUSHIRYOKU BEAM!" Koji shouts out, shooting the Photo-Atomic laser from Mazinger's eyes. The two combined beams then take out incoming Dromes and Bustodons that were in Mazinger's way.

One Bustodon tries the usual attack of striking the Combattler V with its bladed hands. The large robot simply grabs the golem's arms and throws the beast off balance. Then, the lead pilot shouts out an attack:

"BIG BLAST!"

From the torso of Combattler, a huge rocket is launched out, hitting its mark, creating an explosion so big, even the Dromes that were trying to get away are caught and destroyed.

"ROCK FIGHTER!"

Raising the arms of Combattler forward, the fingers were replaced with missiles and were fired continuously, hitting multiple enemy targets.

The three Gantes now made their next move. One Gante goes ahead and attacks the White Base Kai. The second makes an attack against Big-O and Giant Robo. Sharking's Gante pressed forward, knowing that the three mechas guarding the Mutron Fortress are now low in power and energy.

Unable to execute their strongest attacks, Big-O and Giant Robo pulled out as much of their firepower as they can, firing a series of solid and missile ammunition to push the Gante back. But the giant Fossil Monster continues its course and shortly launches a barrage of missiles from each of its five mouths. The attacks from the combined two robots appear to have kept the missiles off course, hitting on the ground instead of their supposed targets. As each missile ignites, it changes the overall form of the plain Big-O and Giant Robo are stepping on. It was enough to cause a tremor, but thanks to the two robots' combined weight, the landscape was altered, causing both to slip and lose their balance.

Now the two robots have fallen, giving the Gante a chance to finish them off. It flies closer, targeting young Daisaku, who has fallen off and lies unconscious on Giant Robo's shoulder. One of the heads released a burst of flame from its mouth, but Roger quickly moves his Big-O and shields the young boy with its large arms. The rest of the heads then fired bursts of flame as well, increasing the heat against Big-O's metal arm.

"Damn it! I can't move while they do this!" Roger curses. Even if he does, the flames may possibly hit Daisaku. Not even the Big-O's ultra hard armor could resist the intense heat for very long.

Unaware of the attacking Gante, Mazinger Z is flying right above it.

"Ok, Sayaka-san! Now!" Koji signals. Sayaka then releases the Double Spazer's hold on the Mazinger, allowing it to take a free fall towards the Gante.

"Now let's see if you can take a little overheat! BREAST FIRE!"

Aiming for the middle head of the Fossil Monster, Mazinger's red beam of light makes a hit. The combined heat of the beam and the flames was enough to melt the stone surface followed immediately with an explosion. This caused the other four heads to cease its attack.

"DOUBLE CUTTER!" Sayaka shouts out as bladed projectiles from the Double Spazer's wing tip are launched to cut off the neck of the blown head of the Gante, creating an opening. Koji then takes the opportunity as his Mazinger enters the opening and lands within the Fossil Monster, attacking the inside using a variety of Mazinger's arsenal. Then, with another Breast Fire, Mazinger Z creates another huge opening on the Gante's 'belly' for it to go through. Koji moves his iron robot outside and Sayaka swoops the Double Spazer to dock onto Mazinger once more.

Now that Daisaku is no longer in any danger, Roger makes his chance to attack. Bringing the Big-O on its feet, it raises its arms upward then lowers and smacks both of its fist together. Upon impact, Big-O's crown emits a huge energy beam, striking at the exposed 'belly' of the Gante. The beam was even powerful enough to blast through, creating another hole on the rear. The Fossil Monster can only do nothing as it slowly bursts itself into a huge explosion.

Combattler V, Getter Robo, and the Bulgler continue take down one Fossil Monster after another. Combattler V in particular is taking down several more Bustodons with its variety of arsenals. However, as it brings down another Fossil Monster, it is unaware of the second Gante that's approaching. When the pilots of Combattler found out, it was already too late as the Gante wraps itself around the tall robot, like a hand gripping tight of something.

"Captain!" Naomi shouts. "It's Combattler!"

Rin could only watch as the Gante now attempts to crush Combattler V. Both the Getter 1 and the Bulgler try to release it by firing their weapons, but it's of no use.

"We need to do something if we are to bring that thing down..." Irmgardt said as he watches alongside Rin. "A large-scale attack should do the trick."

But Rin objects the idea. "But if we are to go for the Mega-Particle Cannon, we might risk hitting the Combattler." "If we don't they'll be crushed. We need to take the risk."

Rin knows there's no time for debate. Action needs to be taken now. "All right. Prepare the Mega-Particle Cannon. Aim for the Gante"  
"But Captain...!" the rest of the crew objects.  
"This is an order!" And with that everyone gets to work. The cannons are then brought out, slowly targeting the Fossil Monster. But just as Rin is about to give the V separates itself. The 5 Battle Machines are now set free from the Fossil Monster's grip. Shortly thereafter, they combined again.

"Man! That was very close, Hyoma!" the third pilot of Combattler spoke.  
"Any more and we'd be finished!" mentioned the fifth pilot, sounding like that of a child.  
"Yeah. Good thinking, Chizuru," said the lead pilot, Hyoma.  
"Don't thank yet, we still have that big chunk of rock to take care of," the fourth pilot, a female, answered back. "Let's show them what Combattler is made of, Hyoma!" the second pilot said.  
"Ok, guys! Let's do it!" Hyoma tells the others. "Now we'll show how we defeated those Campbell Armies!"

As Getter 1 and the Bulger keep the Gante busy with their attacks, Combattler V now begins its counterattack.

"Our Combattler's going to kick your butt, you monster!" Hyoma taunts. "CHODENJI YO-YO!"

From Combattler's waistline, it picks up two large discs surrounded with blades. Then electromagnetic energy surrounds Combattler's index fingers and the discs. The discs are then swung and twirled around with the electromagnetic energy as its 'string', thus the weapon appearing like that of a yo-yo. Afterwards Combattler throws the discs in a horizontal sweep, hitting at least two of the Gante's necks. It did not cut them completely, but it did left a sharp opening for Getter 1 and Bulgler to attack.

"Missiles fire!" Rei shouts.  
"GETTER BEEEEEEAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!" Ryoma shouts as well. The attacks from both aimed for the damaged areas of the Gante. "Hyoma-kun! It's your chance"  
"Now for the finishing touch!" Hyoma shouted. "CHODENJI TATSUMAKI!!!"

From the antennas found on each side of Combattler's head, electromagnetic energy is surged out. But it had a pink/red color as opposed to the white/yellow one that appeared during the combination and the use of the Chodenji Yoyo. Combattler literally grabs the energy surge with its hands and throws the surge at the Gante. The energy then quickly changes its form from an electrical to a tornado. The tornado hits the Gante and spins it around violently. When the tornado fades, the Gante seems paralyzed as it was surrounded in two ripple-like waves.

"CHODENJI SPIIIIIN!!!"

Now white/yellow electromagnetic energy surges on the antennas as Combattler raises its arms upwards, sticking the wrists together. The hands were then replaced with a large drill and the electromagnetic energy surrounds the Combattler as it spins itself at incredible speeds, turning the robot into a tornado. Combattler V then flies upwards and flies head on towards the paralyzed Fossil Monster, ramming it with its large drill and going through. The Gante is destroyed in an instant.

"Here he comes!" Akira said as the last Gante piloted by Sharking is charging towards the base. "We need to prevent him from firing any ranged attacks"  
"My energy levels are low but I can still execute one attack." Ryoga said.  
"I'll give you guys some cover fire then," Ryusei suggests. "Let's go, guys!" Akira signals. "On it! Boosted Rifle!" Ryusei shouts as the R-1 pulls out it's long rifle and fires single shots at Sharking's Gante. Though the solid shots are small, they are indeed quick and powerful as each head of the Fossil Monster takes a hit.

Ryoga now zooms in on the Gante. He knows that if he uses any more of the Spiral Attack or the Maxi Blaster, it would drain the Grungust's energy to zero, making it immobile. As he comes close he converts the G-Hawk to its robot mode and lashes out a Roundhouse Kick to each of the five heads. Using the Gante's belly, the Grungust unleashes a Double-Kick and jumps off to make some distance. Then Ryoga executes his last attack:

"MAXI BLASTER!"

Once again, beams of light are fired from the Grungust's chest and hit the Gante. However, because of the unit's low energy level, Ryoga can only release the beam for a few seconds. Though it deals extensive damage to the target, it wasn't enough to destroy it. Ryoga now has to break the attack and the Grungust takes a free fall.

"Ryusei! A little help here!"

Ryusei complied and converts his R-1 into the R-Wing and flies underneath the falling robot. With barely any power left, Ryoga puts the Grungust's Basic Motion System to the limit as the Grungust curls and activates the boosters for a split second and makes a soft landing on top of the R-Wing. Ryusei keeps its engines at maximum power to be able to support the Grungust's weight. Then Ryoga aims his fists at the Gante.

"Boost Knuckles, fire"  
"Don't forget me!" Ryusei shouts. "Missiles and Revolver shots, fire!"

The combined attacks from both robots do more than enough to prevent the Gante from unleashing an attack. At the same time, Akira prepares for his attack against Sharking's Fossil Monster.

"Let us show them our new power, Son of Ra!" said the voice to Akira. "Shout out, God Bird"  
"GOD BIRD, CHANGE!" Akira shouts as Raideen begins a transformation. The 'helmet' of Raideen closes while the legs were bent. Arms attaching to the body and wings are formed. The Raideen has now transformed into a large jet fighter making an appearance of a bird, hence the name.

"Target set!" Akira said as from his radar screen two circular cursors lock on to the final Gante. At that point the God Bird goes forward at full throttle and crashes to the Fossil Monster. The 'beak' attached on the crown was surprisingly sharp enough to slide through the stone surface and punctured a hole on the Gante. It was enough to bring down the final Fossil Monster to rubble. However, Sharking himself was able to escape via floating rock platform and covered in a glass sphere.

"Father shall not forgive me for this failure!" Sharking rants. "How dare you all! I will not forget this!"

------------

Part 5

Within the halls of the Mutron Base lies the conference room. The room only consists of a long, oval-shaped table fitted with a large liquid crystal display screen for the participants to view something as part of the discussion. Among those who are inside are Kamamiyadera, Chief Chujo and Master Go; Roger and Banjo; Aya of the SRX team; Hayato of the Getter Team; Akira, Rin and Ryoga.

"I would first and foremost thank you all for defending the base," Kamamiyadera addresses. "The Youma Empire have assaulted us with a much stronger force. If it not for your help, the Mutron Fortress would have been in their hands for sure. However, now is not the time to celebrate our victory as we have now face an even greater crisis. As you all know, there have been news of several hostile factions appearing worldwide coming about. Not only do we have the Youma Empire, we have the MetalBeast Army, Big Fire, and the Zeons to deal with. Furthermore, an alien race, claiming to belong to the Campbell forces has made their presence known in the city near the Nanbara Connection. If it not for Combattler V to sortie, the city would be gone by then"  
"The Federation does not have the military strength to suppress all of these by themselves." Chujo adds. "This makes it even more difficult with rumors of the Titans acting more irrationally to the point of a possible coup. If the rumors are true, even the Federation top brass would not have the power to stop it and both the planet and the colonies would run into total chaos if the coup took place"  
"A total takeover of the Federation by the Titans would also result for the hostile factions to take advantage and conquer the world for themselves." Banjo suggests. "And sooner or later, these factions would then turn on against one another for supremacy. Add that to the alien invasion and before you know it, we have Armageddon"  
"Can't the Federation simply use the Macross and its forces to deal with this problem?" Ryoga asks.  
"The SDF-1 and its members are given strict instructions to only combat the incoming alien threat and not to engage in any other hostile activities elsewhere." Go replies. "Though the Campbell and the Vega forces have made their arrivals here, neither where the ones Dr. Zoldark described about"  
"So what now then?" Roger asked.  
"This is our main subject of the meeting." Kamamiyadera answered. "The White Base Kai and the Mutropolis Base has some of the best combat-ready machines in the world. However, our numbers a quite few and are just as in a disadvantage as the Federation. So suggestions are open as to how we deal with this problem"  
"Sounds like a need for the 13th Autonomous Corps to regroup for this." Hayato comments.  
"Not a bad idea," Akira said. Everyone else seemed to agree.  
"There's just one problem," Banjo interrupts. "Bright and his crewmembers have joined the A.E.U.G. The Titans have labeled them as enemies to the Federation. Any attempts to forge an alliance with them would brand us traitors as well"  
"Why not like, grant them some kind of asylum?" Ryoga suggests.  
"Asylum?" asked Rin.  
"Well if the Titans branded the AEUG as traitors, maybe if a high member of the Federation would grant them asylum or something similar in exchange of them fighting with us, they would avoid jurisdiction"  
"I believe the young man has a good point." Roger comments. And everyone seconded Ryoga's suggestion as well.  
"Then it is settled," Kamamiyadera speaks out. "Starting with the Mutropolis Organization, we will grant the AEUG and its allies asylum. I will personally try to lobby the high officials of the Federation to do the same. This meeting is now adjourned."

Meanwhile, Ryusei could not help by cry in glee as he takes pictures of all the robots that are docked inside the base. "Look at this. This is so wonderful! Mazinger Z, Getter Robo, Raideen...they're all here!" He even screamed like a female fanatic the second he sees Koji hanging around with Ryoma and Musashi and immediately rushed towards them for autographs and pictures.

At one area, Watta is looking over a Gundam that was docked in. This Gundam appeared to be less armored than the Mk II that Camille uses and doesn't seem to be equipped with much weaponry other than the standard Beam Rifle and Saber. At the cockpit, the two saw the pilot: a boy who surprisingly is their age. He had gold, short hair wears a white shirt and blue jeans with a blue leather jacket. His white colored skin and large dark eyes suggest he's European.

"Hey there!" Watta shouts out. The young Gundam pilot then turns his head as Watta approaches him. "Are you really this Gundam's pilot"  
"Erm...yes..." the young boy answered rather shyly.  
"Cool! I'm Watta Takeo! What's your name"  
"Usso...Usso Evin"  
"Great! Let's be friends! "Please to you meet you..." Usso responds.  
"How are you all, guys?" a voice of another boy called out and approached the duo. He was perhaps the shortest, being half the size of Daisaku. He wears a blue green uniform with white long sleeves. There's a large letter 'V' at the front, suggesting he is one of the pilots of Combattler. He had pretty short hair and his eyes are covered in glasses. But the glasses themselves had a spiral design on it, the one you would normally see in X-ray specs glasses found in most costume stores. "Say, aren't you one of the Combattler pilots?" Watta asks.  
"Yep. I'm Kosuke Kita, pilot of the Battle Craft, Combattler's feet"  
"Coolness! Can we be friends with you"  
"Thought you'd never ask! Count me in!" and the trio laughed like the children they are.  
"Usso!" called out a girl as she goes toward the trio delivering a box of what appears to be food. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a red skirt. The shirt was covered in a brown jacket. She tied her long brown hair at the back and her slightly brown skin could suggest she is from the South Asia region. "Shakti." Usso called her.  
"I brought some food for you. Thought you'd be hungry," she said. The box contained some sandwiches and cookies as well as boxed drinks. "You shouldn't have, Shakti. I'm fine. But thanks"  
"And please to meet you all," she bowed in greeting to Watta and Kosuke. "I'm Shakti Kareen. Would you care for something to eat? I have plenty for everyone"  
"Don't mind if I do!" Watta replied and takes a sandwich. "Thank you!"

"So, you're the pilots of Combattler V?" Chikara asks the team.  
"Yep! The name's Hyoma Aoi," replied the pilot of Combattler's head, the Battle Jet. One could mistake him for Koji as he had the same short spiky hair complexion. His rather large eyes and nose makes out the difference. "I'm the leader of the Combattler Team"  
"Hey, who made you a leader?" grunted Jyuzo Naniwa, the pilot of Combattler's arms, the Battle Crusher. He had long hair and small squinty eyes and appears to be a guy with a bad attitude. "I pilot Combattler's head, so that automatically makes me a leader, so there"  
"That's enough chit-chatter, you two!" said the groups' only female member. She had a slender body and had long, green hair stretching down her spine. She then turns to Chikara. "Sorry. I am Chizuru Nanbara, pilot of the Battle Marine, Combattler's legs. I'm also the daughter of Prof. Nanbara, the creator of Combattler V. And next to me here is Daisaku Nishikawa, pilot of the Combattler's Torso, the Battle Tank"  
"Hi!" greeted the Battle Tank pilot. He happened to have a pretty large body that would rival that of Musashi's and Tetsugyu's.  
"How is it that the five of you were selected to be pilots for Combattler?" asked Rei. "I mean, from the looks of you all, neither of you had any professional training whatsoever"  
"It is true," Chizuru replies. "But we have observed the individuals very carefully and have made these individuals the right choice to pilot our Battle Machines. I participated myself in finding out suitable recruits for piloting Combattler"  
"And you say that 'Chodenji' or Electromagnetic Energy is the robot's power source?" asked Sarumaru.  
"Correct"  
"Wow...with that and its assortment of weapons, you got yourselves one heck of a robot."

At the Medical Ward, Daisaku and Tetsugyu wait nervously at the front door, waiting to hear word about Ginrei's condition. Naomi then came out to give news to the waiting duo.

"Good news. Ginrei is safe."

Both Daisaku and Tetsugyu sighed with relief.

"You may visit her now, but she needs some rest, ok? Don't chat with her too long."

The two agreed and went inside to find Ginrei now sitting up at her bed, smiling to greet the duo coming in. Daisaku was about to speak up, but Tetsugyu quickly butts in and takes Ginrei's hand, crying.

"Ginrei! I thought I'd lost you!" whined the big guy. "I promise I will treat you right this time around and I won't leave you alone"  
"It's ok, Tetsugyu, I'm fine!" Ginrei replied. But Tetsugyu continues to hold her hand and nuzzling it with his cheek. Ginrei later could feel Tetsugyu's own mucus smothered at her fingers and quickly bats it off. "Ewww! Gross"  
"Here, let me clean it off," said Daisaku as he takes his handkerchief off his pocket and wipes away the mucus from Ginrei's hand.  
"Why, thank you!" Ginrei compliments with a smile, which made Daisaku very happy...and Tetsugyu burning red in flames.

The day slowly comes down and being replaced with the night, but Ryoga remains in the docking way watching over the robots. It was not until a little later that Akira and Roger later come about.

"Gazing at them, I see," said Roger.  
"Yeah. It is amazing seeing these guys all lined up." Ryoga replied. "Each one of them designed with the task to save mankind from total disaster"  
"But even if they are designed, they are not entirely titled to do so," Akira objects. "In the end, the ones that truly decide their destinies are us, the pilots. As what Koji's late grandfather once said, 'such powers can turn you into a god, or a devil' when he described Mazinger Z"  
"One thing sort of puzzles me: everybody said that Raideen was actually destroyed 7 years ago. How can it be standing now"  
"True. Raideen was destroyed at the end of the One-Year War after its battle with the Youma Army. Back then, Raideen was really a stone golem, like the Gantes. Only the Mutron, Raideen's energy source, remained intact. Before it was destroyed, Raideen warned of the day that evil would come from the black sky, which how he describes space. It was the same one Dr. Zoldark mentioned to the Federation"  
"In an effort to restore Raideen..." Roger adds. "...Banjo, Watta, and myself gathered our resources for the Mutropolis group to research on the Mutron and to build a robot body which the Mutron can adapt to. The result is the new Raideen you see now"  
"Wow...that was an awesome robot"  
"To be honest, we never thought it would work as it was never tested"  
"And what of your robot, Mr. Smith"  
"You mean Big-O? Well, I've always wanted to have a robot of my own, just like Banjo's and Watta's, so I designed it to my specifications"  
"Even Watta has his own robot"  
"Yes-The Trider G7. Originally a transport ship to deliver goods from Jupiter to Earth, Watta's late father and Banjo modified it into a robot. It's resting near Watta's estate while Daitarn 3, Banjo's robot, is located in the Mars Colony"  
"I see"  
"Anyhow, tomorrow, you will be leaving for California to rendezvous with the AEUG and the Kalaba groups, so you better get yourself some rest"  
"Aren't you coming with us, Mr. Smith"  
"Banjo, Watta and I have some other business to attend to"  
"And what of you, Akira-san"  
"I'll be joining you on the trip." Akira replied.  
"But wouldn't it leave the base defenseless"  
"The Experts of Justice will be staying here as well as Giant Robo to put up the base's defense when the statues from China arrive for Dr. Yasunishi to research on"  
"Well, so much for the challenge between the Grungust and the R-1"  
"It's not a total loss. The R-1 performed rather well in combat and I'm surprised it was strong enough to carry the Grungust's weight"  
"So, why say we call it a night boys?" Roger suggests.  
"Sure, why not?" Akira and Ryoga agree.

Dawn comes and the White Base Kai is now prepared to leave the Mutron Fortess on destination to California to meet up with Bright and the AEUG.

"All systems ready, Captain." Mika reports in.  
"Well done, Mika," Rin replied as she activates her communications. "All right, everyone. Before we leave, I want to call out the roster one more time. All pilots please radio back when I call your units:  
Mazinger Z"  
"Koji here"  
"Double Spazer"  
"Sayaka Yumi, reporting"  
"Buzz...Bass...Booze"  
"It's BOSS-BOROT!" Boss yelps.  
"Ok...um...Getter Robo"  
"Getter Team here." Ryoma radios.  
"Victory Gundam"  
"Usso Evin, V Gundam ready." "Combattler V"  
"Combattler Team, all set." Hyoma reports.  
"Raideen"  
"Akira Hibiki, roger"  
"Gespensts A and B"  
"Irmgardt Kazahara here"  
"Daiken Crow, ready"  
"Grungust Nishiki"  
"Ryoga Kazehino, Grungust ready"  
"R-1"  
"RYUSEI DATE IS HERE"  
"Um...Ryusei-kun, you don't have to call out that loud"  
"Err...sorry, Captain. I'm just excited about this"  
"Ok...now that everyone is here, White Base Kai, take off. Set a course for California, USA."

------------

Epilogue

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, Sharking was able to seek refuge over a mountain in a small island that's secretly one of the bases of the Youma Army. Upon landing, Sharking slowly descends from within the mountainous rocks and proceeds approximately 300 ft down below. Much like in Egypt, the hidden base is filled with several ancient decors dating to the ancient times from hieroglyphics depicting the history of the Youma Kingdom, to the dozens of Bustodon and Drome statues standing tall. Supposedly, Sharking is to be greeted by the demons that dwell within the base.

There was no one. That wondered the Youma Prince as he proceeds to the throne room to report to his father, Barao. The throne room is located via small dark passageway with torches that light up each time he passes through. As he finally exits the passageway and entering the throne room, he would expect the room being filled with mountains of gold with a golden chair sitting on top. But that is not what the Prince see. Instead was a room of enormous size. There is no gold to be found. Nor stone. Only metal.

Living, moving metal.

And from those metals he can see his subjects. The demons entangled within the web of moving metal, engulfing them like Anacondas tightening their preys with their long coil before swallowing them whole.

"What..." the Prince could not do anything but gasp at what he sees. "What is happening!"

Then in front of him, the metals formed up an eerie looking face and screams at the Prince, shouting only one word:

"ZOOOONDAAAAARRR!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 2


	4. Invader of Heaven! Angel Attack!

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 2

A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:

The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Daiken Crow and Axel Hawkins are property of Rurounin Mao and used with permission. Comments and suggestions are welcomed via e-mail at ryoga_

Author's Note: This Chapter was developed in September 07, 2005 and is my last entry into this series before I decided to quietly cancel it due to several factors, mainly because of real life issues, and the release of the sequels to SRW Alpha and OG. I did not published this until 6 years later and will be released in its unpolished format for all to read. I apologize to anyone subscribed to me for the inconvenience.

Chapter 4:

"Invader of Heaven! Angel Attack!"

Part 1

"The enemy has passed the first sector!" a female operator reported inside a large, yet dark control room. "All navy ships and submarines are commencing attack!"

From the large monitor screen, battleships from the Japanese Naval Force are shown firing every weapon they had. Aircraft carriers launched their jet fighters and firing all of their missiles on the gigantic object walking slowly towards the shore leading to Tokyo-3. The missiles engulfed the mysterious object in smoke. When the smoke cleared, an octagon like barrier surrounded the unit. The giant looked extremely slim and portions of what appeared to be its bones are exposed, namely the ribs, shoulders and skull, which is like a bird of sort. A large, red orb can be found in the center of the rib cage. Just then, flashes of light came out from the skull's eyes and for every flash, each ship is blown instantly.

"First platoon has been entirely wiped out! All attacks against it shown ineffective!" reported a male operator. "The enemy is about to pass the second sector! The second platoon is about to engage!"

"As we thought, an AT Field," a man in a brown coat said standing. From his looks he appears to be somewhere in his 50's.

"Indeed. Normal weapons are useless..." replied another man who is sitting at his desk. He wore a black outfit and has glasses on and a black beard. He appears to be in his late 40's or so. His hands are clamped together close to his face and his elbows on the desk.

Then, another operator made another report. "Enemy has passed the second sector and is close to the city! Secondary platoon has been wiped out as well!"

"Incoming transmission." said the female operator. "It's from Commander Oka of the Far East Base."

"Put it on screen," replied the man in the black.

"Commander Gendou Ikari," Oka greeted the man in black. "The enemy is coming closer to the mainland and my forces are nearly depleted. Even though the entire city is evacuated, I will not authorize the use of the N2 mines against the enemy unless it's a last resort. So I decided to put you in charge of this operation."

"Understood, Commander Gou. Fighting these 'Angels' is the purpose of NERV."

"Be informed as well that the Londo Bell are now headed towards the city. If the situation arises, you have the power to ask for their assistance."

"Understood. Ikari out." The transmission then ends as Gendou redirects his attention to one of the operators. "Ibuki, contact Ritsuko and tell her to prepare Ayanami to sortie in the Unit-00."

"Understood, Commander," said the female operator. "Contacting Dr. Akagi now."

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, a woman was screaming at the top of her lungs from inside her car, bumping his head at the steering wheel. "WHY, WHY, WHY! I can't believe I got myself lost at a time like this!" She then tries to activate her GPS device, only to find it not working. "Damn it! And I don't have a map of this city too! Now what the hell am I going to do!"

The woman panics as she scratches her head like a crazed monkey, then shortly after, finally calms down and takes a deep breath. "Ok, Misato, don't freak out," she said to herself. "Just remember that he's at Tokyo-3 Bus Terminal No..."

"...No. 13." A young boy said to himself as he reads the sign of his bus stop. Then looks at a photo of a woman with long dark blue hair in a bikini with the message:

"I'll pick you up at Bus Terminal 13. Wait for me!"

The message was sealed with a kiss. And right under it is the sender's name - Misato. His eyes twitched a bit as he asked himself why the woman would send him a picture of herself in a skimpy bikini just so to invite him over. A bit of frustration surrounds the boy as the person who is supposed to pick him up is over an hour late. He gave a sigh and decides to go to the public payphone next to the terminal to call somebody. As he placed the phone in his ear, he noticed that there was no dial tone. He tried pressing the tone button several times and even tried the other payphones nearby. But all of them don't seem to be working.

Then, the corner of his eye caught something. The young boy turned and saw a girl wearing a school uniform. She had light blue hair and albino white skin. She also had strange red eyes and her facial expression was blank.

The boy looked at the girl as she looked back. Then when the boy blinked for a second, the girl simply vanished. Confusion clouded the boy's mind, but soon set his wonder about the girl aside and returns to wait for the person to pick him up. The photo of the woman was the last part of the message that was given to him. When Shinji Ikari received an all-expense paid invitation from the woman, the photo had a letter stating that he is to go to Tokyo-3 to see his father.

His father...Gendou Ikari...

Shinji has not seen his father in a very long time. His last memory of seeing his father was when he was very young. His father has left him in the care of his foster parents shortly after his mother died in an accident. Shinji remembers well how much he cried for his mother, and then even harder when, just like that, his own father left him. Since then he had been quiet, sad, and lonely, sometimes pessimistic. His peers at school tease him as he grows up, calling him a weirdo and a loser, and Shinji never had any friends at all. But to him, it all doesn't seem to matter.

Then, Shinji heard a faint rumbling noise coming from far away. The noise slowly starts to get a little louder, with sounds of water splashing. He figures it's coming from the sea and that something is approaching...

"It can't be..." gasped Lynn.

"I'm afraid so, Captain," Commander Oka replied. "The enemy has some kind of barrier that nullifies all kinds of attacks. Even the beams from the Mobile Suits defending the third sector proved ineffective and all of them have been wiped out." He then gives the visuals of the Angel as it approaches close to the city.

"Sho, have you seen these kind of aliens before?" Lynn asked the Dunbine pilot.

"No, Captain," Sho shook his head as he and everyone else stared at the Angel's assault. "I've never seen such a thing ever been done in Byston Well."

"And it's totally different from the Guymelefs in Gaea." Van said.

"In any case, Commander," Lynn speaks. "ETA is in 5 minutes. We will sortie as soon as we are within range and..."

"Stand down, Captain," the Commander interrupts. "For this operation, I have put you all under the command of NERV. You are not to perform any special heroics and follow NERV's orders at all times until the Angel is defeated."

"Are you saying that even WE can't defeat this foe?" Koji asked angrily upon hearing Oka's statement.

"These are not your everyday foes, Mr. Kabuto. We have no idea what these Angels are really capable of, or how we can defeat it. That is why NERV was founded to fight these Angels, just as the SDF-1 was created to combat the Aerogaters. And besides, that is an order."

"I understand, Commander," Lynn replies and ends the transmission. Then turns towards her combat party. "Well, you heard the man."

"Are you just going to let this NERV hound us on what to do, Captain!" Koji said to Lynn.

"The Commander is right, Koji," Irmhardt responded. "If even the Mobile Suits can't break through that barrier, then we don't know what will."

"It's just like any other barrier! All we need to do is increase our power to the max and we can break it through!"

"Koji does have a point," Ryoga then speaks out. "However, we cannot act on our own and cause any trouble as we have just begun our operations as a new group. I would suggest that we go on standby until NERV does call us to take action. In the meantime, we'll adjust the power of all our weapons to at least try to drive the enemy back if not defeat it."

Lynn finds Ryoga's idea satisfactory and gives a nod. "All right, let's make it so. Everyone be on stand by. We will arrive at the battlefield in 3 minutes. In the meantime, prepare your units and adjust your weapons."

"Yes, Captain!" Everyone answered and went to their positions.

"How is Ayanami?" Gendou asks Dr. Akagi via audio transmission.

"She is still suffering from the injuries she received from the last experiment, but she is able to pilot the Eva." replied Dr. Akagi from the hangar's control deck. "However, the Unit-00 will take about 2 minutes to reboot before it is fully functional."

"2 minutes?" said Fuyutsuki, the brown-coated man. "The Angel will reach the Geofront by then."

"Then have the Geofront's self-defense systems operational." Gendou commanded. "Fire at the Angel to buy time until the Unit-00 sorties."

But just before Fuyutsuki will carry the order out, they all noticed on the monitor that the Angel received a hit. Though the AT Field protected it, the force of the attack knocked back the Angel, almost losing its vertical base.

On the battlefield, a well-dressed man stood above a radio tower in one of the buildings. He had a black beard and a small mustache. His right eye is covered with a black shade glass attached to a device on his right temple. Both the Angel and those at NERV looked at the man who is puffing his cigar.

"So you are the so-called 'Angel' the boys have been talking about for a long time," the man said. "If I'm not mistaken, the name given to you is 'Sachiel'."

"Alberto?" Fuyutsuki asked as he recognized the man facing the Angel. "The famed Alberto of the Magnificent 10?"

"They say you are mankind's greatest threat, the reason why Big Fire is formed to defeat the likes of you," Alberto adds. "I can see the lame Japanese Army can't even fill a dent in you. But don't think that barrier of yours can protect you from me." He then takes one last puff and drops his cigar while his hands begin to glow.

The Angel simply stares at Alberto.

"Now, let's see what really makes you a threat..." Alberto said. When the cigar finally fell to the ground, the Angel Sachiel flashes its eyes and the building where Alberto stood exploded. Alberto however jumps off the tower just as the building was blown to bits and counterattacks with a fast, flying punch. The Angel's AT Field is activated again, but the force of Alberto's punch was strong enough to push the Angel way back. The Angel flashes its eyes again and Alberto simply dodges and counters with another punch, pushing back the Angel further.

"Incredible..." Dr. Akagi comments as she watches the battle. "He is able to fight in equal terms against the Angel."

"It would appear that the 'observers' have arrived," Fuyutsuki comments.

"Only the Big Fire group would do something this ludicrous..." Gendou snuffs.

"Should I activate our defense systems?"

"No. Let's use this to buy us time until Ayanami is fully ready."

"Commander, a large ship is coming this way," female operator Ibuki reports. "They're probably from the Londo Bell."

"Hail them."

"Yes, sir."

"So, he's Alberto of the Magnificent 10..." Ryoma said as he and the rest of the crew of the White Base Kai watched the battle from the monitors.

"Indeed, he's unbelievable," Sho seconded. "He doesn't have a robot of sorts, but he is able to hold his own against that thing..."

"But why would someone like him be doing here?" Lynn asks.

"Captain, incoming transmission," reports Mika. It's from NERV.

"NERV? Put it through."

"This is Commander Ikari of NERV."

"Captain Mao of the White Base Kai from Londo Bell. We're here to..."

But the Commander interrupts. "Your orders are to stand down. Stay where you are and wait for further orders. Do not interfere."

Then the transmission is cut off.

"What the heck was that?" Koji asked.

"Commander, scary he looks that," Sung comments, still couldn't able to make her English straight.

"Well, what are your orders, Captain?" Naomi asks.

"How's our weapon adjustments going, Yoshi?" Lynn asked the chief engineer.

"Just give me a minute or so and everything should be set!" Yoshiko responded as she makes a few clicks and twists to one of the circuits.

"All right." Lynn replies. "Everyone, remain on standby until then."

Meanwhile Alberto and the Angel Sachiel continue to fight one another. But no matter how much they unleash their attacks, neither of them is able to make a hit. Only the buildings in the city suffer the most damage from these two combatants.

Shinji was able to get a glimpse of the Angel, but because of Alberto's incredible speed, he is unable to see the member of the Magnificent 10 striking blow by blow against the giant alien. All he sees is the Angel flashing its eyes and destroying buildings at random.

And it just so happens one of them is where Shinji is close to.

By instinct, Shinji makes a run for it, but the shock of the explosion caught on to the young boy and sends him flying in the air, then rolls hard on the concrete. The feeling is painful, no doubt. But Shinji knows he can't just lie there and needs to move out as quickly as possible. He manages to get on his feet and makes another run. As he is about to reach the nearest crossing, a car suddenly appears in front of him and blocks his path.

"HI~~~~!" a woman pops her head out of the window and greets Shinji. The woman had long dark hair reaching down her shoulders and wore a red leather jacket covering her black overalls. She had pretty smooth, white skin and had a pretty good overall physique. When Shinji looked at her, it then came to him that this female driver was the very woman from the photograph.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" she said with a troublesome smile, sweats dropping at her face. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Um...it's not a problem," Shinji replied.

"Well, get in!"

Knowing the situation, Shinji does not give a second thought and rides in. As soon as he's buckled up, the woman step on the gas and the car gets going. While on their way out of the battle, the monitor on the car's dashboard showed a woman in short, blond hair and wears a lab coat.

"MAJOR KATSURAGI!" the woman nagged. "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!"

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry, Ritsuko!" Misato replied with a fake laugh. "I've already picked up him and we're on our way back!"

"This isn't the time for any laughing matter, Misato! The Angel's already in the city so we have no option but to sortie Unit-00!"

"Unit-00! Won't Rei's condition get any worse if she pilots it now?"

"She wouldn't have to be if you brought him in earlier! Now get going!" the transmission then cuts off...and goes on again for a moment. "And DON'T YOU DARE wreck my car!"

"Scout's Honor, I won't!" The transmission ends again.

"So, um..." Shinji tries to speak up to the woman.

"Oh, so sorry again. I'm Major Misato Katsuragi. Pleased to meet you, Shinji Ikari."

"Um...pleased to meet you too, Miss Katsuragi."

"Just 'Misato' would be fine."

"Um...ok."

"I know you have a lot of questions to be answered, Shinji-kun. But for now, we better get out of here first."

"Is that all you can throw on?" Alberto taunts the Angel as he stares at him from yet another building. "Just nothing but flashing eyes?"

The Angel only stares back.

"Well, I was only PLAYING with you! Now it gets serious." With that Alberto drives his right arm downward, palm up. Then he grabs his right wrist with his left hand. Very soon, gusts of wind surround Alberto as a glowing light with sparks of electricity surging out surrounds his right hand. The palm turned into a fist and Alberto makes a charge.

The Angel Sachiel stood its ground, activating the AT Field once again to block Alberto's punch. The barrier did its job...but only for a few seconds until, surprise to all whom witnessed it, breaks. Alberto's punch finally connects hard on the Angel's face, knocking it off its feet.

Alberto stood on top of one of the buildings once again as he looks down at the fallen Angel, holding his right wrist. "That one took a lot of my own power," he said. "I have to admit, you were pretty good."

He then noticed a movement not far from where he's standing. Suddenly, from the ground up, a robot came out. Its body is humanoid like in appearance, but it is very slim and appears to be light armored. Vertical, fin like objects are on its shoulders and a huge black cord is attached on its back. Finally, it has a mono-eyed head and the robot is in overall light blue colors, with some light gray trims on some areas, notably the arms.

"Hmmm...the Evangelion Unit-00. So, NERV has finally made its move," Alberto said, looking over at the robot, then back at Sachiel, which is slowly standing itself up. "Consider yourself lucky. I'll let you two destroy each other then." Alberto then disappears.

"What the heck is that?" Koji asks as he looks at the blue robot from his Pilder's monitor.

"It's probably a unit from NERV." Van answered, inside his Escaflowne.

"I don't think it's a good idea we just stand by like this." Ryusei said inside his R-1. "Why not we go in as backup?"

"It's NERV's orders, Ryusei-kun," Akira replies. "We need to keep a cool head to avoid any unnecessary situations."

"Darn it!" Koji smacks his fist. "I want to beat the crap out of that thing right now! If that Alberto guy can knock it down, so can Mazinger!"

"Unit-00 is now ready for combat!" Ibuki reports. "Synchronization Rating 41%"

"Ayanami!" Gendou calls out.

"Yes, sir," a female voice responds coming from the blue robot.

"Engage combat with the Angel. Defeat it by any means necessary."

"Yes, sir. Unit-00 will now engage the enemy."

The Unit-00 then makes its attack at the Angel.

Part 2

Not far from where the Evangelion Unit-00 stood, a large metal casing suddenly erected from the ground. The Unit-00 reached for that casing and pulled out a large assault rifle, then opened a series of fast, rapid shots at the Angel. The Angel simply opens up its AT Field and easily deflects the shots. Still, the Unit-00 continues to fire its weapon until it has run out of ammunition. The Angel then counterattacks with its flashing eyes and hits the Evangelion. But the target suffered no damage whatsoever...

...thanks to its very own AT Field.

"No way!" Ryusei shouts as he watches the battle. "That thing has the same barrier as the other one!"

Ryoga remained quiet as he looked closely at the Unit-00. "Is that...is that robot made of EOT as well?" he asked himself.

The Unit-00 then goes for a melee attack, rushing towards Sachiel and throwing a hard punch. The Angel decides to do the same. As the two came close, the Unit-00 was able to connect its punch, avoiding the Angel's own. The blue Evangelion follows through when a knife appeared out of its fin-like shoulder. It pulled the knife out and aims for the Angel's torso, where the red orb is exposed. The Angel tries to recover from the punch it received by ducking and turning its head to flash its eyes. Sachiel's move avoids its red orb from getting hit, but was stabbed at the shoulders instead. The Unit-00 then tries to move the knife through the Angel's body so as to increase the damaged area, and then pulls it out as it covers some distance, just in time to activate its AT Field to avoid another eye flash. Sachiel attacks relentlessly with a series of repeated eye flashes. The Unit-00 takes steps backwards, shielding itself from the attacks with its AT Field.

Then, Sachiel flashes its eyes one more time - aiming at the Unit-00's feet to knock it off balance. It then notices a long, large cable attached to the Unit-00's back. Sachiel uses another eye flash at the cable and cuts the connection off.

"Umbilical Cord has been cut!" Ibuki says. "The Unit-00's power is decreasing!"

Then, the Angel's large wound it received from the Unit-00's knife started to close. The Londo Bell team were shocked at what they see.

"Look at that!" Musashi said. "The wound closed!"

"It seems not only does this new enemy have a powerful barrier, but the ability to heal itself..." Hayato remarks.

"How are we going to defeat something like that?" Ryoma asked.

Koji began gripping the control handle of his Pilder tightly, gritting his teeth. He was always confident that Mazinger Z could take on anybody, as his grandfather, Prof. Juzo Kabuto, designed it to be virtually invincible against the MetalBeasts, the Kyoryu Empire, and the Zeons. But after witnessing the powers of Sachiel, even he begins to have a feeling of doubt.

Sachiel unleashes yet another eye flash and the Unit-00 activates its AT Field to block it. But this time, the field breaks and the Evangelion took a hit. The Angel then charges at the stunned blue robot and drives its hand at the torso. A piercing needle shaped light spews out of the Unit-00's back and red blood liquid starts spraying out.

"Unit-00's taking critical damage!" Ibuki reports. "Power now at 45%!"

The Angel then uses the pierced weapon to slowly lift up the Unit-00 and drives its back on a nearby large building. It then starts making strike after strike on different areas of the Evangelion's body with the piercing beam-like weapon coming out of its hands, like a psychopath stabbing its victim to its heart's content. Everyone in NERV's control room is shocked at the sight. The female operator, Ibuki, covers her mouth as she starts to vomit, unable to stand watching the scene. Gendou, however, remained motionless and stared at the monitor as though it was nothing.

The Evangelion finally falls to the ground, heavy slashes marked all over its body. The very slashes oozing out with red blood liquid. But Sachiel wasn't done yet. The Angel grabbed the head of the Unit-00 with one hand, lifting the virtually lifeless robot up, and pulled out its piercing weapon once more from its other hand. The Angel carefully aims its weapon at the Unit-00's neck, attempting to cut the head off. But just as it was about to strike...

"PHOTON BEAM!"

A beam of yellow light suddenly hits Sachiel at the side, forcing it to drop the Unit-00. The Angel quickly turned its attention to the direction of the beam to sight its attacker.

The beam came from Mazinger Z.

"KOJI!" Lynn shouts. "What do you think you're doing! We are ordered to stay out of this!"

"What! And let that thing treat that robot as though it was dead meat!" Koji retorts. "I'm not gonna allow it!" He then turns his attention to the Angel. "Listen, you! I have no idea what you are and I don't give a damn what you're capable of! I won't let you have things your way and hell I won't be beaten by the likes of YOU!"

Mazinger Z then raises its arms forward as Koji shouts out "ROCKET PUNCH!"

But the Angel is prepared this time as it releases its AT Field to block the Rocket Punches. As they return to Mazinger's arms, Koji launches a second attack.

"PHOTON BEAM!" Mazinger then fires the Photo-Atomic Beam coming from its eyes.

But the result was the same.

"Fine! Then try this! BREAST FI..."

But before Koji could activate it, the Angel flashes its eyes and Mazinger Z takes a hit. Then the Angel rushes in, grabs Mazinger's head, and swings Mazinger left and right, crashing it to the building. It then shoves Mazinger upward and follows through with another eye flash. Mazinger is then knocked back and slammed hard on the ground.

"KABUTO!" Boss shouts from the bridge of the White Base Kai.

"KOJI-KUN!" Sayaka shouted as well upon seeing what happened to him.

"Captain!" Ryoga then calls Lynn via audio. "Things are getting worse! You must send us out, NOW!"

Lynn slammed her fist on her armchair, very upset on the occurring events. She then stood up and speaks out loudly. "Everyone, move out and attack the enemy!"

Koji was unconscious after the assault from the Angel and Mazinger remained motionless. The Angel looks down at its fallen foe and attempts to finish it this time. However, it did not go that way as Sachiel instead activated its AT Field to block a large beam coming from the White Base Kai. The ship's amplified Mega Particle Cannons aren't enough to break it, but at least it kept the Angel at bay while Sho and Masaki recovered Mazinger and flew to safety.

"It appears the Londo Bell has made its move," Fuyutsuki said. "And good timing too, otherwise, Rei would be..."

"Initiate recovery of the Unit-00." Gendou commanded. "Let them do as they please."

Everyone else began opening fire at the Angel with all their long-range attacks. But the Angel simply remains unharmed thanks to the AT Field.

"It's no use!" Ryusei said. "We can't break through that barrier with our weapons!"

"Then we'll just go in hand-to-hand combat!" Ryoga responds as he charges the Grungust Type-2 forward. "Guys, open fire and give me cover!"

Everyone wondered what Ryoga is thinking going for a simple charge, but having no time to argue, they stick to what he said and began launching a series of long-range attacks. As expected, Sachiel blocks them with its barrier. The Grungust then comes close and strikes a punch, but to no effect. The long-range attacks stopped.

Now it's Sachiel's turn to attack. Quickly the Angel attempts to drive its palm onto the Grungust's torso just as it did to the Evangelion. Ryoga this time was able to sense this thanks to his Psycho Driver abilities and grabs the Angel's arm. He quickly follows through with another attack.

"EYE SOLID LASER!"

The eye beams of the Grungust struck the Angel's face and smoke emits from the impact, blinding its vision for just a moment. Ryoga quickly does another follow through. He moves the Grungust to use both hands to grab Sachiel's arm and goes for a Double-Arm Shoulder Throw. As the Angel goes overhead and is about to be slammed down, the Grungust uses the thrusters on its shoulders to push itself upward and goes for a kick on the Angel's back, sending Sachiel slightly airborne. Then, just like what it did to Mazinger Z, the Grungust makes one more attack before the Angel hits the ground.

"MAXI BLASTER!"

This time, there was no AT Field to protect it as beams from the Grungust's star-shaped chest connects, resulting in big explosion. Ryoga then moves his Grungust back, creating some distance. When the smoke cleared, the Angel remained on the ground body first. Its back covered with burns as a result of the Grungust's beam.

"Incredible!" Ryoma said. "What did you do, Ryo-kun?"

"I figured that the enemy couldn't attack when its barrier is activated. And the barrier seems to only protect the front. So by simply counterattacking, or strike at the rear, we can make hits."

"So...is it...?" Ryusei asks.

"No, it's not." Daiken answered. And he is correct as the burns start to heal and the Angel slowly stands up.

"Ok, listen, everyone! Concentrate all fire on the enemy once more!" Irmhardt said. "We'll take it down with a Pincer Attack!"

"Roger that!" all the pilots replied.

"Let's go, Grungust!" Ryoga shouts. "MAXI BLASTER!"

The Grungust Type-2 fires the beam from its chest once more.

"GETTER BEAM~~~~!" Ryoma yelled and the Getter 1 fires a red beam from its abdomen.

"Smash Beam, fire!" Daiken commands and his Gespenst fires large bursts of laser beams from its eyes.

Irmhardt readies its rifle and aims carefully at the Angel. "Neutron Beam, fire!"

Akira began making chants as Reideen raises its index finger upwards. He then yells "GOD ALPHA RAY!" and a huge wave of green light emits from Reideen and striking at the Angel.

All five attacks aimed for the Angel's front. The Angel then launches its AT Field to block. But the attacks of all five units were stronger than before as the beams start to push the Angel back.

"Ok guys, let's strike it down!" Van shouts as the Escaflowne he is riding pulls out its sword.

"Galaria, Marvel, are you ready?" Sho asks from inside his Dunbine.

"All set, Sho!" Galaria replied inside the Bastoole, which is a pink-colored insect-looking Aura Battler. Both the Bastoole and Marvel's Botune, along with the Dunbine then pulled out their swords.

"And I'll show my 'Mahou-ken Ranbu no Tachi' (Dancing Riot of the Magic Sword) ...not!" Masaki jokes as the Cybuster takes out its sword as well.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Ryusei shouts as his R-1 flies behind the other four.

The 5 robots then simultaneously charged and thrust their swords at the Sachiel's back. The Angel reacted to the strike from the rear as its body jerks, causing the AT Field to break up. The beams from the other five robots finally connect and Sachiel is soon engulfed with the beams. Sho, Galaria, Masaki, and Van then left their swords inside the Angel and took a distance.

"Aura Shot, fire!" Sho shouted as the Dunbine's arms raised forward and shoots a pair of large fireballs.

"Missiles, fire!" Galaria said as from the arms of her Bastoole launches a series of small missiles.

"Firing long range weapons!" said Marvel from her Botune as the Aura Battler launches its own projectile weapons.

"Take this one!" Ryusei shouts as the R-1 pulls out its revolver and opens rapid shots. "G REVOLVER!"

"Kuro! Shiro! Go!" Masaki shouts as the orbs attached to the Cybuster's back detached and went towards the Angel. His two cats meowed loudly as the orbs begin to have wings and a tailfin for flight and fires beam shots before returning to the Cybuster's back.

The attacks from all the robots are enough to cause an explosion from the Angel. The explosion was so large that whatever is within a quarter-mile radius is reduced to ashes. The swords that were in the Angel flew and were returned to the hands of their respective owners.

Everyone including the crew of the White Base Kai, NERV, and Alberto watched the explosion. From the mountainous region of Tokyo-3, Misato and Shinji witness the explosion as well from a safe distance. When the smoke finally cleared, it gave a shock to all as the Angel was still standing. However, its skull like face is totally deformed and a large hole is made at the point where the swords struck. Much of the Angel's left abdomen, shoulder, and arm are gone.

And the Angel starts to regenerate itself once again.

"Impossible!" Lynn said from inside the White Base Kai's bridge. "They gave it all they've got and it's still alive?"

The entire Londo Bell team remained in deep shock, totally motionless upon sight of the Angel that seemed to be virtually invincible. A new skull face emerged from the Angel, covering and replacing the deformed one. And though it's still regenerating from its wounds, the Angel attacks with a series of eye flashes on the ground, using the shock of the blasts to shake down Ryoga and the others. The blasts also cause dust and smoke to accumulate, blinding the Londo Bell team for a moment. When everything cleared up, the Angel was gone.

"It...it disappeared..." Ryoga whispered.

Everyone continued looking onto the crater where the Angel last stood, still shocked from what just happened.

"Captain." Mika called. "A transmission coming from NERV."

But Lynn couldn't respond at that moment. Like everyone else she cannot believe what she sees. Could the Londo Bell even stand a chance of beating against such a monster? If these are the so-called Aerogaters, then the enemy is a whole lot stronger than they all thought.

"Captain?" Mika calls again and Lynn finally snaps out of it.

"Um...onscreen," she replied. Gendou appears again on the monitor.

"Explain to me why you decide to engage against the Angel." He said bluntly.

Lynn tries her best to retain her cool and nihilistic attitude and answered the Commander. "I'm sorry. I have no explanation to give to you for our actions."

"You have disobeyed a direct order. I am not pleased with this Captain."

"I understand, sir."

"However, you have saved my pilot's life and prevented the Angel from proceeding further within the city. Therefore, I shall pardon you for now."

"Thank you, sir."

"Be noted that I will no longer tolerate this kind of behavior ever again. Do you understand, Captain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Recall all your troops and remain on stand by until further orders."

"Yes, sir." The transmission then ends.

"What was that?" Shinji asked after witnessing the whole battle.

"That thing attacking the city was the Angel." Misato answered.

"Angel?"

"Yes. Mankind as we speak is now being put to the ultimate test by their arrival."

"Are they aliens?"

"Here, read this." Misato then hands him a small pamphlet as she drives the car to a nearby tunnel.

Shinji takes a look at the cover of the pamphlet. The cover only shows an illustration of a half of a maple leaf pointed southeast. The other half has the letters 'N-E-R-V' written on it.

"Special Agency NERV?" Shinji asks as he begins reading the contents of the pamphlet. He later stopped when they have entered the tunnel and almost everything is pitch black except the car's headlights. When they finally got out of the tunnel, Shinji expects that they be at the edge of Tokyo-3 and heading for another city. But instead, to his surprise, he finds himself at an entirely different area. To start off, they're no longer driving on a highway road, but rather inside a narrow tube going downwards. He can see from a distance that down below are more buildings that can easily represent a city.

In fact, the buildings look exactly the same as those in Tokyo-3.

"What is this place?" Shinji asked.

"This is the Geofront. The headquarters of NERV's Japanese Branch." Misato answered.

Shinji then looked ahead to see an enormous pyramid-shaped building in dark gray colors with several towers surrounding the area. The road leads directly over there.

"Am I...am I going to see my father?"

Misato only turned her eyes on young Shinji for a second and looked back at the road, silent and unable to answer his question. Shinji noticed that when Misato looked at him, she had an expression of sadness. He then looked over the window once again, thinking to himself that although this is the first time they will meet in many years...

...it doesn't simply mean it's going to be one happy reunion.

Part 3

"If you had just stood by and followed orders, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Lynn scolds at Koji inside her ready room. "The Commander would've given us the go signal eventually and we can launch our attack!"

"So you mean to say we let that thing behead the blue robot!" Koji retorts.

"The pilot will live even if his robot's head is decapitated. Remember what happened to Amuro's Gundam when it fought the Zeong at the end of the One-Year War?"

Lynn refers to the very end of the One-Year War when the RX-78 First Gundam lost its head and arm when fighting the Zeong, one of the deadliest Mobile Suits of the Principality of Zeon. It became even deadlier when its pilot was Zeon's Red Comet, Char Aznable himself. However, despite the Gundam's condition, Amuro was able to control it well and ultimately defeated the Zeong.

"I remember well what happened," Koji replied. "But that doesn't mean we left someone in need of help at the mercy of the bad guy!"

"You just don't understand do you?"

"No, YOU just don't understand! You've changed!"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Look at you! You're getting all bossy and nagging at us ever since the Londo Bell is officially formed! 7 years ago when you fought along with us, you were nothing like that!"

"I'm in a command position now, Koji. You have to understand that orders need to be followed not just because they have to be, but to ensure the safety of everyone."

"But a soldier cannot always follow a general's orders!"

"Nor should they be reckless by just breaking them!"

The two continued arguing for quite a while until finally, Koji storms out of the ready room going elsewhere. Lynn then lets herself fall to her chair and rubs her forehead.

Just then, she heard a beeping from her ready room door.

"Enter!"

"I see that Koji left ticked off." Irmhardt said as he entered that room. "What did you do?"

"Nothing..." she replied. "I didn't give him any punishment or whatever. Just a warning and I dismissed him."

"You know you indeed changed, Lynn."

"Please don't start with that."

"Oh, come now. Ever since the war ended, you moved from pilot to the big chief of Mao Industries. Then you built this ship and you as its captain. Now even more so when Londo Bell is formed."

"So you're saying being in this position is a bad idea?"

"I'm not saying that." Irmhardt then sits down at a chair and looks at her. "You chose to accept as heir to Mao Industries and you really wanted to be a captain of your own ship. So there are no problems with that. What I'm saying is that if there is a need to do something that is right, then do it no matter what happens. Koji did just that.

Look, I know you are trying your hardest to be a good captain to this ship and this crew. And quite frankly, I admit you're doing a good job. But do not forget that you were once a pilot and you still are now with your own H Ekebein unit. If you were in Koji's position, you would've done the same.

After all, you did that to me before."

Lynn looked away from Irmhardt for a moment. True, she remembers when Irmhardt was at the mercy of the Zeons and was about to be killed. She acted on her own and saved him but resulted in spending 3 days in imprisonment for disobeying orders. And now a similar thing happened, but she decided not to repeat history.

Then, slowly, Irmhardt took her hand. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said. "Things are going to be all right."

Lynn looked back at him and smiled, trying to fight back the tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Shinji and Misato have finally reached the insides of the Geofront. They have left the vehicle and walked in a nearby elevator moving them downwards. When the elevator stopped, they found themselves inside of what seems to be a hangar. As they came out, a woman in a lab coat was waiting for them. She had a slender body, short, blond hair, dark eyes and a small, yet noticeable mole on her lower cheek.

"Thank God, Misato! You're finally here!" the woman said.

"Sorry, Ritsuko," Misato replied. "Anyway, is everything prepared?"

"Yes," Ritsuko answered, then looks over at Shinji's appearance. At first, Shinji looks a bit like a girl, having a slender body and white skin, short hair and dark eyes. But she can easily distinguish Shinji's gender upon closer examination of his white-buttoned shirt and his dark pants.

"So is this the Third Child?" Ritsuko asked.

"A Third Child?" Shinji asked. But when he looked behind Ritsuko and Misato, he noticed something standing tall. It looked much like the Evangelion Unit-00, having a slim, human-like body. However, it had purple colors instead of blue, with some light green trims on the limbs and the head has a more facial feature, having dual eyes and a metallic mouth. It also had a single 'horn' erecting from its forehead.

Shinji quickly changed the subject. "A face...a giant robot?"

"Correct," Ritsuko answered him. "It's the multi-purpose humanoid fighting robot 'Evangelion'. The one you see is the Unit-01."

"Is this my father's work?"

"That is correct!" a deep male voice echoed around the hangar. Shinji looked around to find the origin of the voice, as it sounded very familiar. The voice came from the control room not far from where they are. There stood a man staring down at him as though he was nothing. Shinji could only gasp as he looked back at the man.

"Father..." he said.

"Humph...It's been a long time." Gendou answered. "Prepare to launch!"

"Launch!" Misato reacted. "But isn't the Unit-00 still in repairs?" Then she paused for a moment and gasped further, able to figure something out. "No way! Are you going to activate the Unit-01!"

"There is no other option," Ritsuko replied calmly.

"But Rei is in no condition to pilot it!"

"We have one right here and right now."

Again, it took a moment for Misato to figure out what the doctor said, and she reacted. "Are you serious!"

But the doctor simply ignored her and looked towards young Shinji. "Shinji Ikari."

"Yes?" Shinji replied.

"You must enter the Unit-01."

"Wait a minute!" Misato objects. "Didn't Rei took 7 months just to synchronize with the Eva? It'll be impossible for him to synch right away!"

"We do not expect much," Ritsuko replied calmly. "But we need to take this chance."

"But...!"

"Our priority is to stop the Angel's attack. Even if there is not a chance for a successful synchronization, we must send someone to try. Do you understand, Major Katsuragi?"

"I guess..." Misato replied hesitantly, unable to grasp the comprehension of Ritsuko and Gendou's intentions with the young Shinji.

Just then, Shinji slowly approaches towards the control room window looking at Gendou. He can tell he's not here for a reunion, but for a different purpose and desires to get to the bottom of it.

"Father, why did you summon me here?" he asked.

"For the exact reasons you think," Gendou answered.

Anger then filled Shinji's mind. Where's the love and compassion a parent show and give to a child after being separated for so long? All Shinji received from this reunion is an order to pilot a robot. And from Gendou's tone and look, it's as though his own son never existed and Shinji is no mere than someone who is disposable.

Shinji clenches his hands as he shouts back. "NO WAY! JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! FATHER! DO YOU THINK I'M THAT USELESS TO YOU?"

"I called you because I need you now." Gendou replied calmly, impervious to Shinji's words.

"Why me?"

"Because no one else can do this but you."

"And what makes you think I can! I haven't seen nor heard of this before! I can't do it! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"If you're going to do something, do it now! Otherwise, leave! You are of no use then!"

"Shinji-kun," Ritsuko intervenes. "We don't have much time left."

But Shinji remained quiet, looking down.

"Shinji-kun, please board." Misato asks.

"No way!" he retorts "After all this...? It's so ridiculous!"

"Shinji-kun, why did you come here?"

Shinji did not answer. In truth he could not answer it himself. In fact, his initial decision was not to answer Misato's invitation to NERV as he has all but forgotten about his father. Yet, he took it anyway. Was it because he is so eager to see his father again? Or is it just to give him a piece of his mind for all those years he lived a hard life?

Misato can see how pessimistic Shinji is from all this and wants to get away from it all. She tries to persuade him once more. "Shinji-kun, please. Don't run away, from your father or from yourself."

"I know that!" Shinji snaps back at her. "But I can't! I can't do it!" he then shuts his eyes, trying not to show his tears.

Gendou has seen enough and opens another audio call to NERV's Main Control Room. "Fuyutsuki!"

"Yes?" the vice-commander of NERV replied.

"Bring Ayanami over. She will pilot the Unit-01 immediately."

"Is she even fit?"

"She's not dead, is she?"

Fuyutsuki was hesitant to answer for a moment, but replied soon after. "Understood."

A few minutes later, the elevator opened once more. Out came a young girl lying on a medical bed and slowly being pushed by a few men. Much of her own body is covered in bandages. Her right hand is injected with serum, an indication that she had lost a lot of blood. When Shinji looked at her, the girl, despite her appearance, is still describable. She had red eyes, short light blue hair, and albino-like skin. It then struck Shinji's mind that this is the very girl he saw back at the bus stop.

But why is she here? And why is she in her condition?

"Ayanami." Gendou called the girl.

"Yes," the girl answered.

"The replacement is useless. I need you once again."

"Yes."

"Boot up the Unit-01's systems!" Ritsuko then gives the order. "Reconfigure it for Rei!"

Suddenly, a huge tremor occurred, causing everyone in the hangar to lose their balance and off their feet. The girl who was lying in her bed was taken off as well and hits the metal floor, her serum bottle smashed. A normal person in her condition would scream for pain when falling hard. But surprisingly, she didn't.

When the tremor ended, Shinji was the first to get up. He finds the young girl on the floor and quickly rushed to her side. He then tries to lift up her upper body. The girl only reacted by giving a very faint pant.

Then there was a loud creaking sound from above. Shinji looked up to see that the tremors caused some of the structures above him have snapped and is falling straight to where he is. There was no time to move away. Shinji's only move is to move himself on top of the girl, shielding her from the collapsing structures, even though they're heavy enough to kill them both.

Shinji shuts his eyes.

A loud thud of metal slamming into metal was heard. It's so loud it's almost painful to the ears.

Shinji could only believe that it's all over for him. His life has come to an end.

But something is not right.

He could hear someone breathing.

Shinji opened his eyes and finds that the girl was breathing heavily. She is still alive. And so is he. But he does see that there is a large, purple object just above him and the girl.

It was an arm - an arm of the Unit-01.

When Misato and Ritsuko got up, they could not believe their eyes. From their angle, the Eva Unit-01 slammed its arm on the wall and prevented the falling debris from hitting Shinji and the girl.

"The Eva moved!" said Misato. "How can that be!"

"It's not possible!" Ritsuko said. "There's no entry plug inserted! It shouldn't be able to move!"

"It moved without interface..." Misato then looked over at Shinji. "Or did it move to protect him?"

Then, Shinji noticed that the girl's breath has become abnormal. Her breathing slowly became shorter. He looked to see that she is struggling to breathe. Her left eye is shut (as her right is covered in bandages), but twitching.

Shinji felt something warm at his hand as he holds her. It was then that when he looked at her again, he noticed that blood is starting to swell at the bandage wrapping her torso. When he took out his hand, there was blood soaked all over it.

Blood, he thought. And that's when he knew. The situation has gone pretty bad and that the lives of not just the girl he is holding, but everyone else in the Geofront, and even all of Tokyp-3, are in grave danger. If the city and its inhabitants are to be saved, he must pilot the robot that saved him. But his inner self still compels him to just leave. He tries to force himself not to do so.

"I mustn't run away," he whispered to himself. "I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away...

I mustn't run away!"

"All right!" Shinji said then looked up at Gendou, who remained standing and looking down at him with an expressionless face. "I'll do it..."

"What's the situation?" Lynn asked.

"The enemy has launched a series of attacks on buildings at random." Naomi reports. "It is now within our sensor range."

"On screen, then."

The main screen of the White Base Kai's bridge shows that the Angel Sachiel is back and is once again fully recovered. All the wounds it had received from the Londo Bell are now gone.

Lynn then opens a new channel to address to everyone in the ship. "This is Captain Mao, speaking. The enemy has returned to Tokyo-3. As per the orders of Commander Ikari of NERV, we are all to stand down and not interfere. I shall say it again one more time. We are all to stand down and not interfere."

Everyone stayed quiet upon hearing Lynn's announcement. Koji, in particular, just smacks his fist, frustrated.

"However," Lynn adds. "If the situation has come to a critical point, I will personally override Commander Ikari's authority and we will move out to engage the enemy once again."

That has put a smile on everyone. Even Koji himself gave a smirk.

"I do not know honestly if we even have what it takes to defeat it given the results of our last battle. But I want you all to know that if these are the aliens we've been waiting for, then we are to ready ourselves for the ultimate challenge. We will fight them with everything we've got and leave no regrets. All for the future of mankind itself."

"Hehe. We've always prepared ourselves to fight until the very end," Ryoma replied.

"True," Akira seconded. "We must do the best we can to protect this world."

"Go down in a blaze of glory? Count me in!" Koji said with enthusiasm.

Everybody else seemed to agree. This sent a warm feeling to Lynn that everyone, including Koji, is ready to face the challenge with her.

Irmhardt then communicated with Lynn telepathically. "See? I told you things would be all right."

Lynn remained cool and smiled. Then replied back to Irmhardt. "Thanks, Irm."

Back at the Geofront's hangar, Shinji is now inside what is known as the 'Entry Plug'. It's basically a tubular module with a cockpit inside. The Entry Plug is then inserted onto the Unit-01's back.

Shinji also had a change of wardrobe. He now wears the 'Plug Suit', a tight leather suit that not only serves as the standard uniform of Evangelion pilots, but also as an extension of controls to the Evas in addition to the control sticks and switches. Shinji's Plug Suit is of a bluish color with black trims on the sides. His breastplate and shoulders are in a metallic light gray/blue color and he had a pair of small triangular-like devices attached to his head. The devices share the same colors as his breastplate and shoulders.

As Shinji stands by for the Evangelion Unit-01 to take off, he notices his cockpit slowly being filled with a clear liquid. He begins to panic, attempting to get out when Ritsuko contacts him.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun," she said. "It's only LCL, a Liquid Connection Link."

But before Shinji could even respond, he holds his breath, as he is totally submerged in the liquid.

"Just let the LCL go down to your lungs and shortly you'll be able to breathe normally."

Shinji wasn't sure if letting liquid fill his lungs is a good idea. But seeing he doesn't have a choice, he did what the doctor says. As he lets the LCL fill his lungs, he chokes for a second. And afterwards, his lungs are entirely filled. But he starts to breathe normally as though it was air.

"What's this smell?" Shinji said to himself as he breathes through the LCL. "It's almost smells like...blood." He tries to smell the odor again just to be sure, but breathing the same thing long enough causes the nose to lose its scent to the odor. The blood Shinji smelled is no exception.

Ritsuko contacts Shinji once more. "Shinji-kun, the LCL serves as a link between your Plug Suit and the Eva's control systems. Your body will then synchronize with the Eva so you can move the unit either physically or mentally."

"Yes, ma'am." Shinji responds.

"Connection Link has been established," Ibuki reports. "Synchronization Rate is 41.3%"

"Amazing..." Ritsuko remarks. "Rei's Synchronization Rate barely makes it to 30%."

"Harmonics normal. Everything is all set."

"It will work!"

"Evangelion Unit-01, prepare for launch!" Misato gives out the command.

The docking bay where the Unit-01 stood jettisoned the Evangelion upwards. Shinji grunts and grits his teeth as his body is dragged down by the unforgivable G-Force. The experience lasts for approximately 10 seconds. But for Shinji, it was more like minutes. Afterwards, the Eva Unit-01 is finally at the surface.

"Another unit has appeared on the surface," Naomi reports, then shows it on the main screen.

"So it looks like they've sent another one," Lynn comments. "All right, everyone. Remain on stand by."

"Shinji-kun, can you hear me?" Misato contacts.

"Yes, Misato-san," Shinji responded.

"As what Dr. Akagi told you, the LCL serves as a link between the your Plug Suit and the Eva's systems. This will allow the Eva to synchronize with your own nervous systems for movement."

"Yes."

"The Unit-01 has two weapons that you may use: the Progressive Knife and the Pallet Gun. Both are stored in the shoulders."

Shinji then begins practicing his movements by holstering first the Progressive Knife, then the Pallet Gun before putting them back. As he does this though, he noticed that when he moved the Eva's hand to hold a weapon, his own hand began to felt something as though it was holding something hard.

"If you need additional firepower, there's a Pallet Rifle and a spear not too far from your location. I'll indicate them on your map."

From the cockpit of the Unit-01, Shinji can see an overview map of Tokyo-3. He finds 4 blinking icons on the map. He can tell that the one in blue is the Unit-01. The two green icons just northeast of him are the other two weapons. The red one far off at the north is no doubt the Angel Sachiel, who is constantly moving around the city.

"There is one more thing you must remember." Misato adds. "The Eva does not possess the same thickness of armor as the Mobile Suits. If you make yourself a sitting duck, you'll be destroyed after taking a few good hits."

Shinji was kind of shocked to hear that. One good attack from the Angel's flashing eyes and the Unit-01 is as good as scrap metal.

"That is why you have the AT Field." Misato said.

"AT Field?" Shinji asks again.

"It's a powerful force field that shields you from attacks by the enemy. You may activate it anytime you wish, but you will not be able to unleash an attack when the field is on as it is blocking your line of fire."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shinji-kun, the enemy is straight ahead and advancing. Go now and engage combat."

"Yes, ma'am. Eva Unit-01 moving."

And with that, Shinji began moving the Unit-01 forward.

Part 4

It is already nightfall in Tokyo-3, but the city is filled with flaming light as the Angel Sachiel continues wrecking building after building and moving in different directions. It appears as though it is more like searching for something rather than destroying the city entirely. However, its movements came to a halt when it noticed the Eva Unit-01 headed on its way.

As soon as the two units see each other, Shinji makes the first move. He quickly arms the Eva with a Pallet Gun and aims it at the Angel, which is only standing still.

"Target locked..." Shinji said. "Fire...!"

Like a revolver, the Pallet Gun fires single shots. Unfortunately, the Angel's AT Field deflects the bullets. Shinji continues to fire again, and again, until the Pallet Gun runs out of ammo.

"Shinji-kun, what are you doing?" Misato contacts him. "You won't be hitting the enemy with that tactic! You need to get past its AT Field!"

"How do I do that?" Shinji asks. But before that question is answered, the Angel begins its counterattack using its flashing eyes. The attack hits and the purple Eva is taken aback, and then falls on one knee.

Shinji grits his teeth. The minute the Eva receives the hit, he felt as though two baseballs struck him at the chest in high speeds. It was awfully painful as he grasps his chest.

"Shinji-kun!" Misato calls again. "The enemy is about to make an attack! Activate your AT Field to block it!"

Misato is right. The Angel begins rushing towards the fallen Eva, releasing its beam-like weapon from the palms, about to lunge. But before it could get close to it, the Eva's own AT Field is activated and knocks back the Angel.

"Am...am I ok?" Shinji asked as he looks at his monitor showing the Angel trying to make strike after strike on the field. He's starting to feel the tremors, a result of the shockwaves made when the Angel struck the field's surface. Confusion then surrounds him, as he is unable to determine what to do next. With the field up, he is safe, but is unable to attack. If he deactivates the field, he is more likely to get hit.

Shinji keeps the field on as he gets the Eva back on its feet.

"Shinji-kun! Break off from the enemy and head east to get the weapons!" Misato advises. Shinji took the advice and hops the Eva backwards, then makes a dash eastward. The Angel fires a series of blasts from its flashing eyes again, but the Eva's running speed causes the attacks to miss, hitting instead the buildings that are still standing. A series of consecutive explosions occurred as the Eva dashes towards a green metal tower. As soon as the Eva grabs hold of the Pallet Rifle, it quickly turned around and opened fire just as the Angel is about to flash its eyes once again. The timing was perfect as the Angel's AT Field is deactivated and it takes several hits.

"You got it, Shinji-kun!" Misato said. "Now, keep attacking! Don't make the enemy reactivate its AT Field!"

Shinji lets out a yell as he continues firing the rifle while dashing close towards the Angel. As soon as the rifle runs out of ammo, Shinji uses it as a melee weapon and whacks the Angel with it. The Eva continues to make strike after strike, hoping to get the Angel off its feet.

Back at the White Base Kai, the crew watched as the battle ensued.

"Wow...that guy can kick serious butt," Ryusei comments.

"True," Daiken seconded. "But that won't be enough. The enemy needs to be kept from regenerating while dealing enough damage to defeat it."

"But how can that be possible?" Ryoma said. "Even with our combined attacks, we didn't even kill it."

"That one's a whole lot tougher than the MetalBeast we fought at the Far East Base!" Koji says.

The Unit-01 continues its relentless strikes at the Angel, but as it is about to make an overhead strike to knock Sachiel, the Angel was finally able to block it by grabbing both arms of the Eva, then drives its piercing weapon through them. Red blood liquid spews out of the Eva's arms.

In the cockpit, Shinji cries in pain as his arms felt as though two large nails stabbed them. He then felt something hard smacked his face as the Angel unleashes an eye flash on the Eva's head. The Eva falls hard to the ground, motionless and Shinji is knocked unconscious. The Angel steps back and releases more eye flashes, engulfing the Unit-01 in a series of explosions.

"Unit-01 is taking extreme damage!" Ibuki reports. "If this goes on, it will be...!"

"Shinji-kun, come in!" Misato calls. "Come on, answer me! Shinji-kun! SHINJI-KUN!"

At the White Base Kai, everybody saw what just happened. Koji grasps his fists as he wishes to go out and fight the Angel once again. In spite of the consequences, he turns to Lynn to have him sent out. "This is nuts! We need to get..."

But before he could finish his sentence, he noticed that Lynn was shaking, holding her head, and sweating. Even her breath has become abnormal. Naomi saw this too and comes to aid.

"Captain, are you all right?" she asked. But Lynn couldn't answer, as she still holds her head.

Soon after, Irmhardt, Daiken, Ryusei, and Ryoga began having the same conditions.

"Naomi, what's going on?" Mika asked with concern.

"Hayato," Ryoma said. "Do you think..."

"Yeah," he replied. "It's most likely."

"Hm? What are talking about?" asked Masaki.

Koji, along with the Getter team, knew this condition. This happened before in Amuro's case when he had the same headache pressure before warning everyone of a large object, the now battleship SDF-1, about to crash to Earth at the end of the One-Year War. Since the five have ESP like abilities, their conditions mean one thing clear.

Something bad is about to happen.

As the smoke and fire emits high above the city, a punch suddenly comes out of the smoke, aiming for Sachiel. In less than 3 seconds, the Angel activates its AT Field to block the punch, but surprisingly, the field breaks and the purple fist lands hard on Sachiel's face, knocking it back several steps. When the smoke cleared, the Eva Unit-01 was on its hands and feet. The eyes and mouth were open wide, like a mad beast.

"What the...?" Misato looks at the Eva, stunned.

"The Unit-01's power..." Ibuki says, shocked as well. "It's moving beyond the maximum levels!"

"How is that possible!" Ritsuko said.

"Shinji-kun! Shinji-kun!" Misato attempts to make contact. "Can you hear me? Shinji-kun!"

But there was no response.

Gendou and Fuyutsuki remained quiet and motionless as they both stare at the Eva Unit-01. The purple Eva starts to breathe heavy, then lets out a frightening howl.

Sachiel decides to waste no time and unleashes another series of eye flash attacks. But the Unit-01 leaps and hops out of the way, using the remaining buildings in the city as platforms to leap from one to the other, moving closer to Sachiel. Afterwards it makes one high jump, and dives at the Angel with a Double Kick. Sachiel activates the AT Field to block, but the field breaks upon impact and the Angel takes a stunned hit and is pushed backwards. The Eva somersaults and lands on hands and feet, then rushes in with a series of hard punches. Sachiel's AT Field breaks for the third time as the punches strike through and hits hard at the Angel's face, almost deforming it.

But the Eva's mad assault is far from over. It then jumps onto Sachiel to bring it down and starts to bite hard at the Angel's arms, tearing them off. It then continues punching relentlessly, crushing the Angel's face. In just a few seconds, the Eva's fist dives through the Angel's body, pulling out what appears to be the Angel's internal organs, followed with the bones. Liquid from Sachiel's body began spewing out.

The women inside the White Base Kai, except Lynn and Yoshiko, shut their eyes, as they couldn't bear the sight. At NERV, all were silent from what they saw while Ibuki continues to vomit.

The Angel's regenerative ability isn't fast enough for it to unleash a counter-attack on the Unit-01. Only one option is left for it to do. Before the Eva lands another hard punch, the red orb of the Angel ignites and Sachiel self-destructs itself. Unfortunately, the effort was in vain as the Eva leaps out of the way just in time to avoid the explosion. From where the Angel exploded, a huge towering light, shaped like a cross, shines over the city, and fades.

"He...he did it..." Musashi said.

"Unbelievable..." Sho seconds. "He defeated the enemy all by himself."

"So is it over?" asked Van.

"No..." Ryoga answered, his voice almost faintly. "Not by a long shot..."

"Agreed." Lynn says.

As the Londo Bell crew watch, they see the Eva now turns around to look back at them. The eyes of the Eva remained the same, wide open. And so is its mouth as it breathes heavily. Lynn clenched her hand at the edge of the armchair.

Then, the Eva howled again.

"RED ALERT! EVERYONE TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Lynn shouts. The bridge crew was confused at first as to what's going on, but the pilots quickly scramble towards their respective mechs. When the Eva began rushing towards the ship, the bridge crew finally sounded the alarm.

"Yoshiko! Get us airborne!" Lynn contacts engineering. And shortly, the engines of the White Base Kai began starting and the ship slowly starts to move. But the Eva moves incredibly fast and jumps up high, landing at one of the front hangar doors of the ship and begins to punch its way through.

"Mika! Contact NERV! Tell them to call the unit off!" Lynn says as she tries to stay at her seat from the turbulence caused by the Eva's assault.

"What's going on?" Misato asks. "Why is it attacking the ship?"

"At appears to be attacking anything it sees," Fuyutsuki says. "It can't tell friend or foe."

"Try cutting the power off!" Misato commands to one of the operators.

"No good!" said one of the operators who replaced Ibuki. "The system's not responding!"

"At this point, cancel the standby," Gendou said to Misato.

"Eh?" Misato turned to Gendou.

"The Unit-01 is considered an enemy. Have the Londo Bell immobilize it."

Misato didn't like the way it sounded. It gives the Londo Bell permission to destroy the Eva, and its pilot, if need be. Nevertheless, she responded. "Yes, sir."

"The unit is breaching through the hangar doors!" Naomi reports.

"Captain!" Yoshiko calls. "A flash bomb might help shake him off!"

"Do it so!" Lynn replies. "Fire flash bomb!"

The Eva Unit-01 continues punching through the ship's hangar door, attempting to smash it open when two projectiles ejected from the ship's sides. The projectiles exploded, creating a flash of very bright light. The flash worked as the Eva becomes temporarily blinded, unaware that the hangar doors began to open.

"ROCKET PUNCH!"

Unable to respond, the Eva received two flying punches in the face and is knocked off the White Base Kai, crashing down to the earth. When the flash faded, Mazinger Z jettisoned out of the ship and landed on the ground. Koji then opens the hatch of his Pilder and stood up, pointed his finger at the Eva and said "Listen up! I don't know why you're attacking us, but if you want to fight then Mazinger is here to take on the challenge!"

"And it won't be just Mazinger you'll be dealing with!" Ryoga said as his Grungust, along with Getter Robo, jump off and landed behind Mazinger. The Eva, now back on its feet, stares at the trio. Not intimidated by their number, the Unit-01 lets out a howl.

"It's coming for us!" Ryoma said. "Get ready!"

Part 5

"RUST HURRICANE!"

Mazinger's metallic mouth releases a burst of spiraling wind. The Eva activates its AT Field to shield itself from the attack, unaware that the wind attack is aimed at its feet. Soon, dust and debris surrounded the Eva, creating an artificial dust storm. Though it's not taking any damage, the hurricane now slowly surrounding it is blocking its field of vision.

But the Eva isn't deterred from the situation. Immediately, the Unit-01 jumps out of the dust storm. As it is airborne, it sees the black iron robot on the ground. The Unit-01 falls forward towards Mazinger with its legs straight and forward, going for a diving drop kick. However, it was not aware of the flying kick coming at its side courtesy of the Grungust Type-2. The kick connects and the Eva is sent flying sideways. Waiting for the Eva on the ground is Getter 3. The tank-like Getter Robo extends its metallic arms and catches the Eva, wrapping its arms tightly around it like a snake coiling its meal. The Eva howls loudly and tries to struggle to break free but Getter 3 does its best to hold the Eva down.

"Man! This guy is giving a good fight!" Musashi grunts. "I don't think I can keep this for much longer!"

"Then we'll try to knock it out cold!" Hayato said. "Musashi! Throw it in the air!"

"You got it!" Musashi replies as he pulls a lever and shouts out "DAI-SETSU-ZAN OROSHII!"

Using Musashi's trademark move, the Getter 3 holds the Eva Unit-01 and starts to spin around in a clockwise direction, moving faster and faster. Until finally, Getter 3 simultaneously twists the arms in the opposite direction to spin the Eva as it releases it onto the air.

"OPEN GETT!" Musashi shouts as Getter 3 splits into 3 flying jets.

"CHANGE GETTER 2, SWITCH ON!" Hayato shouts next as the 3 jets moved upward to pursue the flying Eva and combined into the fast moving Getter 2. "Take this! GETTER ARM!" Getter 2 then uses its double claw-like hand and smacks the Eva, sending it downwards. Then Hayato shouts "OPEN GETT!"

Once again, the Getter 2 splits into 3 jets and swoops down past the falling Eva. Now it's Ryoma's turn to shout. "CHANGE GETTER 1! SWITCH ON!" and the three jets merge to become Getter 1 once more. Just before the Eva hits the ground, Getter 1 zooms in and lands a one-two punch at the Eva, sending it flying backwards.

"It's time, Koji-san!" Ryoga calls out to the Mazinger pilot as the Grungust and Mazinger move side-to-side.

"Right! Let's do this, Mazinger Z!" Koji says. "ROCKET PUNCH!"

"BOOST KNUCKLE!"

Getter 1 then gets out of the way as the flying punches from Mazinger Z and the Grungust go like a bullet and hit the Eva hard. The Eva crashes to the ground headfirst and tumbles before coming into the halt, lying face first and motionless.

"Unit-01's power has reached 0," reported one of NERV's operators. "The Eva is completely immobilized."

Misato lets out a sigh. "I'm so relieved..."

"Initiate retrieval of the Unit-01, immediately," Gendou commanded.

"Yes, sir. Begin recovery of the Unit-01."

"Well, well, well...it appears the Londo Bell have proved themselves after all," Alberto remarks as he stood once again on top of one of the buildings in the city watching the entire battle. Just then, his mobile phone began to ring and Alberto naturally answers it. "Alberto here."

"Were you able to obtain the data?" said the caller.

"Yeah, I got it."

"What of NERV and Londo Bell?"

"NERV did as we predicted. The Londo Bell proved themselves worthy."

"You did well, Alberto. Your mission is complete. Return home."

"On my way. But expect me to be a little late as I'll make a stopover for a late-night meal."

"Heh. All right."

"One more thing, give my love to Sunny, will you?"

"No problem...brother."

And after that, Alberto puts down the phone and disappears.

"Captain, a message from NERV," said Mika back at the White Base Kai's bridge. "They say their unit has ceased operation and will recover it immediately."

"I'm glad it's all over..." Lynn sighed and leans back at her chair.

"I'm picking up something on the scanners," Naomi reports.

"What? Is it another enemy?" Lynn asked.

"I can't tell for certain. It's like something is appearing in the opening air."

"In the air?"

"The direction is at the edge of the city."

"Main screen."

The main viewer at first showed nothing. Then suddenly, spheres of light appeared everywhere. The lights then start to change their shapes. One began taking a form of what appears to be an enormous flying fortress. The rest are formed like a mixture of human and insect looking entities. When the light disappeared, their true forms showed.

At NERV, everybody looked at the giant ship with hordes of insect-looking robots flying around it.

"Are they...are they 'Angels'?" Misato asked as she stared at them.

"No," Ritsuko answered. "Their characteristics don't appear to be."

"Ignore them." Gendou said.

"Huh?" Misato replied.

"They are of no concern to us. Continue the retrieval of the Unit-01."

"With all due respect, sir. But if they're here to attack the city..."

"The city may be put in ruins if they so wish. Let the Londo Bell deal with them."

"Yes...sir. Resuming retrieval of the Unit-01."

"Aura Battlers!" gasped Van.

"What? You mean those insect looking things from your world?" asked Ryusei.

"No doubt it. It's Drake's Army," said Masaki.

"And not just any fleet. That ship's the 'Gear Galling', Bishot's ship!" said Sho.

"Sho?" asked Cham. "You mean...?"

"That's right. The Kingdom of Ku has finally showed its true side - by joining Drake!"

"Captain! We're being hailed from that fortress!" Mika says.

"Let's answer the call, Mika," Lynn said and the main viewer showed two people wearing dark brown robes. The robes have an unusual design to them, suggesting that they are for royalty of sorts. One of them is a male, having short, brown hair and is tall but slender. The other is a female with golden hair, and wears an enormous makeup, which doesn't help hiding her old looking face.

"My name is Bishot Hate, ruler of the Kingdom of Ku from the world of Byston Well. We wish to speak to whomever is the ruler of this world."

"I am Captain Lynn Mao of the battleship White Base Kai, representing the Special Autonomous Corp Londo Bell. What is your purpose here?"

"Are you the leader of this world, Captain Mao?"

"Well...no."

"Then we have no business with you! We demand to speak whomever is the ruler of this world!"

"BISHOT!" Sho suddenly intervenes with his own transmission.

"Sho Zama...?" said the woman beside Bishot. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Lurza Luft...why are you, Queen of Ah, with Bishot? More importantly...what are you all doing here on Earth!"

"Ah...so this is the so-called 'Earth'. Then I believe we are at the right place!"

"Answer me! Why are you here and what did you do to my friends!"

Lurza just laughs, but responds to Sho's question. "Very well. Since you and your new found friends don't stand a chance against Ku's army, I will answer your question..."

"What do you mean 'we don't stand a chance'!" Koji intervenes. "Why I ought to give you and your guys a beating and we'll see who doesn't stand a chance!"

"Calm down, Koji-san," Ryoga pleads. "We need to know what their intentions are first. Besides, we still don't know what happened to Sho's friends."

Koji grunts and just stays quiet.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Lurza continues. "Fanelia's king and the chosen warrior of the Masou Kishin Cybuster are with you as well. Nonetheless I will tell you that Queen Ciela, Queen Elle, and the rest of the rebel forces are alive and well...at least for the moment."

"You..." Masaki grunts. "Exactly what do you mean by that!"

"They have all surrendered themselves when Drake threatened to kill Riml, forcing that foolish prince Nii to make drastic measures to rescue her."

"Are you trying to say that you used your own daughter as a hostage?" Van asked.

"I don't even care if she has to die. She's nothing more but a ball and chain clinging to my leg."

"That...that's so cruel!" said Hitomi, Van's aide who speaks from the White Base Kai's bridge. "How can you, a mother, ever do something like that?"

"Be ever so lucky your friends are still alive! They would have all been executed if it were not for me to overthrow the throne!"

Lurza's comments surprised Sho, Masaki, and Van as she continued. "If you must know, I was the one who convinced Drake to begin the campaign to rule all of Byston Well. When all the nations of Byston Well rebelled against the Kingdom of Ah, everything came according to my plan. I was planning to bring Drake down myself and become the new supreme ruler of Ah. But all my plans had collapsed when that Shot Weapon and those morons from Gaea and La Giars appeared. I had to rethink of a new plan to take the throne and finally I did."

"The Kingdom of Ku, the only nation that declared neutrality over this entire war, have been secretly been collaborating with Queen Lurza and obtaining information of the technologies from all three worlds," said Bishot. "When Drake began to attack on your friends, the productions of our own Aura Battlers and ships are complete. We then begin our attack on Ah and took over. Drake was forced to keep the rebels alive and taken prisoner just as he was about to crush them. When he finally arrived, Lurza arrested him for treason and locked him away."

"Drake's fall caused the dissolution of its alliance with Zaibach and the Shutedonians, resulting for the three worlds to be at war with each other." Lurza adds. "But I don't care about Byston Well's future. I came for the conquest of Earth itself!"

"And thanks to Zaibach's technology, we were finally able to create a device that allows us to travel to this world!" Bishot says. "We no longer need an Aura Road to bring us here!"

"Thus our purpose here on Earth is for its inhabitants to show their unconditional allegiance to Bishot and myself as this world's supreme rulers! Then, when Byston Well, Gaea, and La Giars are done with their war, we will invade and conquer all three of those worlds and obliterate all who oppose us!"

"And you think you can do that just because you want to!" Koji retorts. "I honestly have no idea what's really going on, but I do know that you're here to take over Earth just like Dr. Hell! I won't allow the likes of you to achieve your stupid ambitions!"

Mazinger then readies itself with a battle pose as Koji adds on. "So come on! I don't care how tough your Aura Battlers are! Mazinger Z will beat you all!"

"LURZA LUFT!" Sho shouts as his Dunbine is released out of the White Base Kai. Masaki's Cybuster and Van's Escaflowne soon followed. "You are such an old witch! I won't forgive you for what you've done and I swear I will bring you and Bishot down!"

"For the honor and future of Fanelia, I, King Van Fanel, will defeat you all in the name of justice!" Van said, as the Escaflowne stands tall on the White Base Kai and points its sword on the Gear Galling.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat us?" Lurza laughs hysterically. "You're merely insects in our way!"

"Don't underestimate us!" Masaki says. "You're not just facing the three of us, but you're facing the Londo Bell! We're the strongest and the best Earth has to offer!"

"Really now?" Bishot taunts. "Well, let's see how good you are when dealing with this!"

Bishot's Aura Battlers, the Drumlos, began raising their left arms toward the Londo Bell fleet. The Drumlos are red colored battlers and their overall appearance loosely resembles that of a ladybug. A nozzle slowly sticks out of the Drumlos' left claw.

"Captain! The enemy units are preparing to open fire!" Naomi says.

"All 30 of them!" said Lynn.

"Cause to city, the big fire will that!" mentioned Sung.

"There's no way we can evade this, Captain!" said Naomi.

Upon seeing what the Aura Battlers would do, Ryoga, Koji, and the Getter Team prepare to defend themselves, seeing that there is no way the three robots can evade the attacks, let alone the White Base Kai.

"Koji-san! Ryoma-san!" Ryoga calls. "Please get behind me! I'll use the Nendou Field to protect us!"

"Roger that!" Ryoma acknowledges as Getter 1 and Mazinger Z get behind the Grungust Type-2. As Ryoga prepares to activate the Grungust's own barrier, he then turned his eyes to the Eva Unit-01, still lying on the ground motionless. Indeed, the Unit-01 is within the Drumlos' range and will get hit. The barrage of fireballs should destroy the Unit-01.

But should he try to save it? After all, after defeating the Angel, it attacked the Londo Bell. Furthermore, NERV declared it that the Unit-01 is an enemy. Still, something is compelling him to make an effort to save it.

"I'm not as ruthless as Drake, so I will give you one chance." Bishot then said to the Londo Bell. "Surrender and swear your allegiance to the Kingdom of Ku, or meet your fate and be destroyed. Attempt to make a move, though, and my Aura Battlers will open fire, laying waste to you and your precious land!"

Time is running out, Ryoga thought. He knew that to surrender is not an option, but at the same time, there's no way to evade the enemy fire. Flash bombs will also trigger the Drumlos to open fire. So it seems the best defense is to build up a perfectly good barrier.

A barrier...

A large field...

Like the Eva's own AT Field!

Ryoga knew it's pointless to contact the pilot of the Eva Unit-01 as he does not know the frequency number for it. And even if he did, the pilot is more likely to be out cold to hear him. There is one chance he can make contact, but it's a long shot as he has never done it before - form a telepathic link with him and the Eva pilot. Lt. Crow and Prof. Shirakawa have done it to him before, and since he is indeed a Psycho-Driver, he should be able to do the same.

Now all he has to do is figure out how to do it in just a few seconds.

"Well, what is you answer, Captain Mao?" Bishot asks as he raises his hand, giving a sign to the Drumlos to fire when he gives the signal. Lynn grasp tightly on the edge of her armchair, gritting her teeth as her crew is pinned at the mercy of Bishot's Aura Battlers. She has the feeling that whether they surrender or not, the Drumlos will open fire anyway. And having nowhere to run, there is only one thing left to do.

"'Everyone, listen to me,'" Lynn addresses to the entire crew, her eyes closed and her lips shut. "'I am speaking to you all telepathically with my NewType abilities. I have made the decision to not surrender to the enemy. However, I cannot risk my own fighters to sortie in this situation. Therefore, the White Base Kai shall be used to shelter all remaining units during the enemy assault. When the coast is clear, all units are to move out and launch a counter-attack.

I know very well that such a tactic could result with the ship to be destroyed and the crew will not survive. But right now, we must do what we can by any means necessary in order to defeat the enemy. Though we have only been together for such a short time, I am happy to let you all know you're the best crew ever. I have faith in you all, so please do your best.'"

Everyone in the Londo Bell faction showed signs of sadness with Lynn's decision and tactic. Ryoga, in particular, refuse to let such a thing happen. If he is to save everyone, he must make contact with the Eva pilot, get the Unit-01 moving, and use its AT Field to protect the ship.

Then, he thought of doing one thing that might help him establish contact. He already knows how to condition himself to operate the Grungust's T-Link System. By doing the same procedure, but focus on the Evangelion instead of the Grungust, he might make contact. It's only a one shot deal. If it fails, the White Base Kai will be destroyed.

No time to waste. Ryoga begins to focus. His Psycho Sense began to tingle...

In a few seconds, the world around him is shut out. Only the silence and the darkness remain. Then, from a distance he could hear a faint moan of a young boy.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Ryoga calls out loudly. "Is there anybody THERE?"

Shinji begins to hear voices from his head. The voices were loud enough for him to open his eyes slightly. He can still feel fluid flowing over his body, meaning his is still submerged in LCL, so he is still inside the Eva. He sees nothing on his monitor other than a small horizontal bar on the lower left of the screen growing constantly to the right. He is unaware of what that is for.

"Is there anyone there? Can you hear me?" the voice called out.

"Who...who are you?" Shinji spoke weakly.

"Thank goodness!" Ryoga sighed in relief. "Are you the pilot?"

"Where...? I can't..."

"Please answer my question. Are you the pilot of the robot?"

"I...I am...yes."

"Great! I've finally made contact! Can you move?"

"I don't...know. All I remember was that the Angel attacked me and my body felt something hard and painful and I passed out..."

"Angel? Do you mean the enemy you just defeated?"

"Did...did I defeat it?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"I..."

"Ok, never mind! Listen there isn't much time and I need your help. I'll explain everything about how we're communicating later! Can you move your robot and activate that barrier of yours?"

Shinji looked at the monitor again to see the small reading under the bar. It reads "Rebooting complete. Press button to activate unit."

"I think so..." Shinji replied.

"Good!"

"EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Lynn tells the entire crew as the Drumlos shoot a barrage of fireballs toward the White Base Kai and its mecha team. The Gear Galling also fires a barrage of fireballs from its large cannons sticking out from all over the flying fortress. The fireballs rained upon the Londo Bell team and the surrounding buildings, covering nearly a quarter of the city in smoke and flames.

Back at NERV, the fireballs caused a tremor within the Geofront, shaking the staff off their feet. The tremor lasted for approximately 30 seconds, and stopped.

"Damage report!" Misato calls.

Ibuki managed to get back at her chair and reports the situation. "The attack from the unknown fleet has cut all communications with the surface! We are totally blind!"

"What of the retrieval unit?"

"We lost contact with it as well!"

"What of the Unit-01's condition?"

"Gone too! We can't even monitor its overall condition!"

Misato could only be silent as she looks up at the blank screen. Her eyes show deep concern. Could the Unit-01 have been destroyed, she asked. And what of the rest of the city?

"Shinji-kun..." she whispered.

Lynn opened her eyes and found herself still in one piece. The bridge crew seemed to be all right as well. "We're...ok." She then turned to Naomi. "Naomi, what's the damage?"

Naomi needed a moment to pull herself together as she is as surprised as Lynn about their condition, then checks the computer. "What the..." she said. "We've only taken a few hits close to the engines, guns, and the rooftops, but no serious damage indicated."

"How?" Lynn asked. Her question is then answered when she looked over the bridge window to see a large purple robot standing above the White Base Kai's hangar roofs.

It was the Eva Unit-01 and its AT Field is activated.

"I...I did it..." Shinji said to himself.

"Well, suits them right," Lurza cackles as she watched the flames go up from the window of the Gear Galling's center bridge.

As the Drumlos scouted over the flame and smoke to be sure that the Londo Bell is destroyed, a yellow beam of light ejected from the smoke, hitting one of them. Lucky for that Drumlo, the Aura Barrier kept it from taking damage. Then, several objects came out of the smoke. The first was Mazinger Z riding on the G-Hawk followed by Getter 1. The Dunbine, Escaflowne, and Cybuster came out next side by side. Not far behind them were Reideen, the Gespensts A and B with their brand new boosters, and the R-Wing.

"RUST HURRICANE!" Koji shouts as Mazinger Z breathes out a strong gust of wind from its mouth. The Drumlos' Aura Barrier has no effect on the wind and thanks to their light weight they were carried off by the wind.

Mazinger's move has given the Londo Bell the perfect opportunity to attack. The Gespensts and the Cybuster launch a barrage of missiles to bring down three of the enemy Aura Battlers. The Dunbine, Getter 1, Reideen and the Escaflowne go for blade attacks to cut off some of the Drumlos' wings and boosters to send them down to earth. Mazinger Z leaps back and worth with the G-Hawk and the R-Wing while continuing to attack with its Rust Hurricane.

A few of the Drumlos decided to avoid battling the Londo Bell team and go straight for the White Base Kai. They thus avoided the battle zone and went through the smoke and flames and fired more shots at the ship. However, when the smoke finally cleared up, they had no idea the Eva Unit-01 stood above the White Base Kai, using its AT Field to shield the ship. Afterwards, the Eva shuts off its AT Field, allowing the ship to launch a flash bomb to blind the Drumlo pilots. The hangar doors of the ship then opened once more, and Aphrodi A, Bossborot, the Botune and the Bastoole stood at the edge. The trio then fired a series of projectile attacks onto the blinded Aura Battlers, destroying them.

"Let's do this, Daiken!" Irmhardt shouts.

"Roger that," Daiken responds and the two Gespensts pulled out their Plasma Cutters and drove them both onto a Drumlo, right at the torso. Two other Drumlos dive in to attack the Gespensts from the side, but the Gespensts' pilots' NewType powers gave them an early warning signal. The duo then counterattacked by launching missiles at the attacking enemy, while still driving their beam-like swords deeper onto their target. After taking out the other two Aura Battlers with the missiles, they used the swords to raise the ill-fated Drumlo upwards and both threw hard kicks, releasing the sword as the Drumlo goes up in the air.

"Special Strike!" says Irmhardt as the two Gespensts used their boosters to dash upwards.

"Double Plasma Slash!" Daiken followed as the Gespensts used their Plasma Cutters to make an X-marked slash on the Drumlo. The Drumlo then explodes afterwards.

Then, the Gear Galling starts opening more of its fireballs and vulcans toward the Londo Bell group, distracting them from their battle with the Drumlos.

"Kuro! Shiro! Attack the Gear Galling!" Masaki says to his feline Familiars.

"We're on it, meoow!" said the black cat Kuro as the pods where the Familiars ride are ejected from the Cybuster. The pods then form small wings and flies toward the Gear Galling, firing small, but powerful shots. But the shots were nullified by the time they get close.

"No good, meow!" said the white cat Shiro. "It's protected with an Aura Barrier! No way we can break through it!"

"Darn it!" Masaki curses. "I'm all out of missiles, and I can't get close thanks to that ship's massive weaponry!"

"Then leave it to us!" Koji said as Mazinger stays aboard the G-Hawk. "We have enough power to cut that ship down to size!"

"The Gear Galling's Aura Barrier is a lot stronger than the Aura Battlers!" Sho speaks just after his Dunbine takes down another Drumlo. "It'll take a really powerful attack to break it!"

"Exactly what we're about to do!" Koji replies.

"Agreed!" Ryoga seconded. "Just give us some cover! Koji-san, the Getter Team, and myself will use all our power in full force to break the barrier!"

"Trust us!" Koji brags. "We can do this!"

Seeing there's no time to argue, Sho, Masaki, and Van agreed. The trio, along with Akira and Ryusei provided cover fire as Ryoga, Koji, and the Getter Team fly upwards above the Gear Galling. Mazinger Z then jumps off the G-Hawk as the latter transforms into the Grungust Type-2 with Getter 1 not far behind. The trio then stayed airborne side by side as they unleash their strongest attacks.

"BREAST FIRE!" Koji shouts first.

"MAXI BLASTER!" Ryoga shouts next.

"GETTER BEAM!" Ryoma shouts last.

The three beams then collided against the Gear Galling's Aura Barrier at first the barrier blocked the three beams, giving a smirk on Lurza's face. But just seconds later, to Bishot and Lurza's surprise, the barrier breaks and the three beams spread around the Gear Galling, causing massive damage and destroying many of its guns and cannons.

"Curses! How can this be!" Bishot asked as knowing that if his ship remains as is, it will eventually be destroyed. He immediately gives the order to retreat. "All forces! Prepare to return to Byston Well!"

"Are you being crazy Bishot!" Lurza objects. "If we return now, Drake will surely give us no mercy!"

"Better than be destroyed by these Earth dwellers. All units return now!"

The remaining Drumlos then surround the now damaged Gear Galling and slowly blinding light surrounds them. When the light faded, the entire force of Bishot disappeared.

"Are...are they gone?" Shinji asked.

"It would seem so..." Ryoga replied back as the Grungust and the others slowly landed on the ground. Then suddenly, Shinji is receiving another transmission, though only in audio.

"Shinji-kun? Shinji-kun? Can you hear me?"

"Misato-san?" Shinji replied.

"Thank God! You're alive! What happened up there? We've lost all our visuals."

"Um...well...a bunch of 'flies' came by and we swatted them?"

Misato was somewhat speechless by Shinji's reply. "O...k...Anyway please return to the Geofront immediately."

"Um...ok." Shinji then switches his audio back to Ryoga. "Er...I have to get going now. I needed to go back."

"All right." Ryoga replied. "Thanks for lending us a hand."

"Now hold on a second!" Koji suddenly intervenes as his Mazinger faces the Eva once more. "What's the big idea of you attacking us after you beat that 'thing' awhile back?"

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb! You beat that bone-looking monster with your robot's bare hands and broke its shield, then after you blew it to smithereens you started to attack us!"

"You mean I defeated the Angel?"

Now Koji gets even more irritated by Shinji's response. "That's it! I'm gonna..."

But Ryoga intervened as the Grungust raises its arm to block Mazinger's path to keep it from going further. "It's ok, Koji. I don't think he really has any idea what happened."

"That is correct," Lynn communicates in along the conversation.

"Captain?" Koji asks.

"NERV has sent a message just as this unit called the 'Evangelion' attacked us, stating the unit has gone berserk and there was no response from the pilot. It's possible the pilot was unconscious when it happened."

"And if the pilot hadn't come to his senses, the White Base Kai would have been destroyed by now," Ryoga adds.

Koji was pretty upset by the situation he's in. But then, seeing that what Ryoga's statements so far have been authentic thanks to his Psycho Sense, he puts his aggression to rest.

"Whatever...it is that I've done...I'm really sorry." Shinji apologizes sincerely towards Koji.

"Ah, what the heck!" Koji replies. "Ok, let bygones be bygones."

"Thanks, Koji-san..." Ryoga thought.

"I must be going now," Shinji said as his Eva slowly jumps off the White Base Kai.

"All right, please take care of yourself."

"I will. Thanks, Mister..."

"The name's Ryoga. And you?"

"Shinji...Ikari."

"Ok, Shinji-kun. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime. Farewell for now."

"Right...um...bye-bye."

"Ok, guys. Return to the ship," Lynn gives her command. "We're practically done here. So we will head to the Far East Base to make our report."

"Roger that, Captain." Irmhardt replies. "Let's go."

"I feel kind of guilty that we leave the city like this in pieces..." Ryusei said.

"It's part of what we do," Daiken replies. "There are things that are inevitably unavoidable in a battle."

"Besides, the people of this city have already evacuated the area, so at least there are no civilian casualties." Hayato adds

"I guess so..." Ryusei answered.

"Sho,..." Marvel contacts him.

"Yes, I know," Sho answered. "Ciela and the others are still alive. I'm relieved."

"We need to get back and help them out!" Cham said.

"But how?" Galaria asks. "We can't create an Aura Barrier from this world."

"I know it's hard, guys. But all we can do is pray they stay together and continue the resistance until we find a way to return." Sho said.

"I wish I can create one so we can get back..." Cham quoted. As everyone finally docked inside the White Base Kai, the ship then slowly hovers and turns and flies off, leaving Tokyo-3 behind.

Epilogue

"And according to the audio feed, these new invaders are called 'Aura Battlers'?"

"Yes, sir. They also possess a barrier similar to the Evangelion and the Angels, but it only protects them against Beam and Vulcan attacks."

"And the Londo Bell were successful at defeating them?"

"Yes, sir."

"So they are becoming just as powerful as the Titans and the Zeons. They shall be tested then. What of SEELE?"

"SEELE has taken notice of the Angel's appearance as well as NERV's decision to launch the Evangelions. They are about to evaluate the situation at this time."

"I see. Good work, Heero. Return and wait for further orders. In a later time, the Londo Bell's strength will be tested."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, within the underwater fortress Saruud, Count Brocken has returned from his recent mission in his brand new Guul. Upon exiting the Guul, Dr. Hell awaits him.

"Dr. Hell!" Count Brocken greeted as his body kneeled to his superior. His hand then tilted slightly so his detached head would give a bow.

"How is the operation?" Dr. Hell asked.

"The operation was a success, Dr. Hell!" Brocken then stood up. "We have successfully captured the ancient statues in China and destroyed many key Federation bases in Mongolia and Russia!"

"And what of the newly formed Londo Bell group? I've heard reports they were in China as well."

"Yes, sir! I have used the Zeon and Neo-Zeon forces to provide me cover while I escape. They have done their job well."

Then slowly from the hangar of the Guul, a couple of Zaku Mobile Suits slowly roll out the two statuettes from China. The first was carved in the shape of a dragon, while the second was in the form of the tiger. Dr. Hell immediately proceeds to the two statues for a closer look. And then, after careful observation, he raised his arms and laughed maniacally.

"What a discovery!" he said. "These are indeed no ordinary statues, but a dormant, living being just like the Mycenaeans!" He then turns toward Count Brocken and points his staff at him. "Prepare to revive these two beasts and infuse them with our technology!"

"Yes, sir!" Count Brocken replied.

"With these beasts..." Dr. Hell said. "...we will have a significant advantage against our enemies! Mazinger Z and the Londo Bell will be crushed and the world will soon be ours! Prepare yourselves, for I, Dr. Hell, shall soon unleash my wrath on you all!"

And with that, his maniacal laughter echoed around the fortress...

End of Chapter 4


End file.
